


Lucifer végzete

by Betty1993



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty1993/pseuds/Betty1993
Summary: A valóságban Chloe az igazsággal és érzéseivel harcol, míg az Isten által alkotott alternatív világban szemtanúi lehetünk a színésznőből nyomozóvá vált Chloe Decker új életének és a Luciferrel kialakuló kapcsolatának.





	1. Az igazság arca (1. rész)

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe ráébred az igazságra Lucifert illetően és egy árva fiú megismeri eltitkolt múltját egy gyilkosságnak köszönhetően. Megtudnak birkózni a tényekkel vagy elvesznek a kavargó érzéseikben?

Egy árvaház sötét folyosója végén, az ajtó résén fény szűrődik ki és halk beszéd kelti fel a figyelmet. Egyre közelebb haladva az ajtóhoz a hangok erősödnek és egy telefonbeszélgetést lehet hallani, egy hangpostára hagyott sejtelmes üzenetet.

\- Ez ma már a harmadik üzenetem. Tudom, hogy megpróbáltál félreállítani, de Isten legyen rá a tanúm, nem fog sikerülni. Fény fog derülni a piszkos titkodra. A gyerek pedig mindent meg fog tudni, erre megesküszöm. Ha nem hívsz vissza és nem beszéljük meg, akkor a reggeli hírek közt kiteregetem az összes szennyesed! - majd leteszi a telefont.

Még közelebb lépve szinte már az ajtótól pár lépésnyire női hangra figyelni fel.

\- Te meg hogy kerülsz ide? Ne csináld, én csak beszélni akartam veled. Ne, kérlek, ne tedd ezt! - könyörög.

Dulakodás közepette segélykiáltás hangzik el, aztán rideg csend, és egy ajtócsapódás. Betekintve az irodába, vérbe fagyva fekszik a nő. Bárki is látta meg a testet, annyira megrémült, hogy elfutott segítségnyújtás nélkül.

16 órával ezelőtt

Lucifer éppen megölte Pierce-t.

\- Lucifer! - kiáltja Chloe, mire ő megfordul. - Minden igaz!

\- Chloe...

\- Minden igaz! - ismétli arcára kiülő döbbenettel, miből Lucifer tudja, visszatért igazi mivolta.

\- Chloe, én próbáltam...

\- Ne, most ne! - Kezei remegnek, tekintetét a körülötte lévő holtakra szegezi. - Ezek, vagyis ők mind... Te tetted?

\- Csak téged védtelek - válaszol, közben tesz egy lépést Chloe felé, akinek a testén átfut a gondolat és kirázza a hideg. - Had magyarázzam meg... - folytatja, ám Chloe meghátrál és nem hallgatja meg. Lucifernek visszatér vonzó, sármos arca, de ettől sem javul a helyzet, elfut előle. Lucifer érzi, most nem mehet utána, teret kell adnia ezt feldolgozni. Pierce holtteste felé lép.

\- Erről is te tehetsz, örök kárhozat lesz a büntetésed! - Néz le a holttestre, majd fájdalmak közepette elmegy.

A nap kezd nyugovóra térni, Chloe visszatér a tetőre, ahol Lucifer hagyta. Ott járkálva más sem jut az eszébe, mint azok a pillanatok, amikor Lucifer megpróbálja neki elmondani, hogy ő az ördög. Az utolsó emléke a csókjuk, amikor nem volt képes megmutatni valódi énjét. Ebben a pillanatban Mazikeen megjelenik, akitől Chloe megijed, mikor a semmiből látja felbukkanni. Mazikeen szinte önmagából kikelve Chloe-t hibáztatja mindenért.

\- Te, miért nem tudtál hozzámenni... - Chloe félbeszakítja az őrjöngő Maze-t.

\- Te tudtad ugye, hogy ki Lucifer, hogy ő az... - Chloe már tudta a választ, mégis megkérdezte.

\- Édes Chloe, mit kellene tudnom... Vagy úgy. Talán hogy ő az ördög? Na, akkor ehhez mit szólsz, én pedig démon vagyok - teszi hozzá cinikusan és megmutatja démoni arcát, miközben egyre közelebb halad Chloe felé forgatva kezében a kést, és levegővétel nélkül támadja le szavaival. - Mielőtt az életünkbe léptél minden rendben volt, azután már minden csak rólad szólt, még ha ezt Lucifer tagadta is.

Maze a tető szélére szorítja Chloe-t.

\- Az ördög miattad lett emberi. Még a gondolattól is hánynom kell, hogy érted mire képes. Ráadásul melletted még sebezhetővé is válik, szó szerint halandó lesz. Olyannyira törődik veled, hogy mikor megfertőzött az a bolond, képes volt a halált választani, csakis azért, hogy lemenjen a Pokolba az ellenszer receptjéért. - Közelebb lép Chloe felé, miközben a levegő köztük egyre feszültebbé válik.

Chloe döbbenten hallgatja Maze-t, de egyben félelem is kiül az arcára. Nem akarja elhinni, mégis legbelül érzi, hogy minden szó igaz. Maze folytatja a szemrehányást.

\- Mindezek ellenére Lucifer mindig csak védelmez, nem érdekli az sem, ha miattad szenvednie kell. Ezért fogtam össze Pierce-el, de ő nem volt hajlandó a rá eső részt megtenni, mert őt is megbabonáztad. Mégis mit esznek rajtad? - Méri végig Chloe-t, miközben már a tető szélén állnak.

Maze csak haza akart jutni, mert rá is hatással voltak az emberek, olyat kezdett érezni, amit nem akart. Chloe egy széllökéstől elveszti egyensúlyát és leesik a tetőről. Maze ösztönösen megfogja a kezét, majd egy sötét gondolat jut eszébe.

\- Ha most elengedem, akkor minden megoldódik. Lucifernek már nem lesz miért itt maradnia az emberek között, és visszatérhetünk a Pokolba.

Chloe kéri, hogy segítsen neki, de Maze elengedi a kezét, aki a félhomályban elégedett mosollyal figyeli, hogy Chloe zuhan, míg el nem kap egy párkányt. A tető széléről látja, ahogy Chloe kapaszkodik, ekkor csalódottá válik.

\- Kérlek, segíts! Ha én okozom a problémát, megígérem neked, hogy békén hagyom Lucifert és Trixie-vel együtt olyan helyre költözünk, ahol nem talál ránk. Ti pedig oda mehettek, ahova akartok. Csak kérlek, segíts! - kiabál felfelé Chloe.

\- Még mindig nem érted? Addig, amíg te élsz, soha nem hagyja el a Földet - nevetve teszi hozzá.

Chloe-nak csúszik a keze, arcán kétségbeeséssel és küzdéssel. Próbált Maze-re a barátságukkal hatni, ami nem volt jó ötlet, mert ez még jobban felbosszantotta őt. Még a Lindával megromlott barátságuk miatt is Chloe-t hibáztatta, aki persze nem tudott semmiről. Lecsúszik az egyik keze és már csak fél karral kapaszkodik. Érzi, hogy Maze nem fog segíteni, ezért beletörődik, hogy nincs menekvés. Utolsó szavaiban a következőkre kéri.

\- Mazikeen, csak arra kérlek, hogy te mond el Trixie-nek, hogy meghaltam, ne egy idegentől hallja. Mondd meg neki, hogy mindig szeretni fogom.

Egyre jobban csúszik a keze, de választ nem kap. Nem tudja tovább tartani magát és elengedi a párkányt. Ekkor Maze elkapja a kezét és felsegíti.

\- Csak a vakarcs miatt tettem, nem érted! - teszi hozzá.

Szánalmasnak tartja magát, hogy egy embert megmentett, ezzel elismeri, hogy ő is megváltozott, nem csak Lucifer. Ekkor megpillantja a tetőn Lucifer véres szárnytollait, a késével felszúrja, és szemrehányóan Chloe-nak adja, majd nevet.

\- Úgy tűnik a halálba vitted, mert megint megmentett. Tudod mi ez? Ez Lucifer szárnyának egyik tolla, ezek szerint megsérült, de az is lehet, hogy meg is halt. Tudod, az apja elég érdekes játékot űz vele és most megfizet mindenért.

Chloe felveszi a tollat és semmivel sem törődve rohan, hogy megkeresse Lucifert. Maze maradt a tetőn, aki megvetően teszi hozzá, és már szalad is. Majd ahogy megjelent úgy el is tűnik.

A parkolóban Chloe beszáll az autójába, beindítja és gázt ad. Megpróbálja elérni Lucifert telefonon, de nem veszi fel, csak a hangposta válaszol.

\- A fenébe is, vedd már fel! - aggódva hívogatja sikertelenül.

Egyre gyorsabban hajt, semmivel nem törődve előz és hajt át a piroson.

Este Lucifer a zongora előtt ül a házában.

\- Linda, gyere, nem éppen rózsás a helyzetem. - Hangja halovány, mint akiből az élet elszáll, majd a telefon is kiesik a kezéből. Linda az irodájában van, éppen az asztalánál dolgozik, mikor felveszi a telefont. Hallja a hangján, hogy nagy baj van, ezért mindent otthagy, és siet Luciferhez.

Lucifernek fájdalmai vannak, egy üveg whisky-nek már felét megitta, a többit a zongorára tette. Szárnya csúnyán megsérült a lövöldözéstől. Még egy-egy golyó bele is fúródott, azokat próbálja kivenni sikertelenül. Kinyílik a lift, amiből Linda száll ki. Elszörnyed a látottakon.

\- Mi történt? - Lucifer nem válaszol a kérdésre, csak azt ismétli, hogy Chloe látta őt és hogy vége mindennek.

\- Az jó vagy nem? - bizonytalanul mondja.

Lucifernek újra az ördögi arcát látjuk.

\- Ez neked jó? Ezt látva, nem mondott semmit csak elfutott. Büszke lehetsz magadra Apám! - néz fel az ég felé. - Újra győztél, elvetted tőlem a nyomozót. - Hirtelen mozdulatot téve fajdalmában felkiált.

Linda felméri az állapotát és látja, hogy itt többre lesz szükség, mint lelki támaszra, így lemegy az orvosi táskájáért. Kint a Lux előtt Chloe a kocsiból kiszállva éppen elkerüli Lindát. Belépve a Lux-ba látja, hogy az üres, szólítja Lucifert, de senki sem válaszol, ezért a lift felé halad, majd beszáll.

\- Ő még mindig Lucifer és nem lesz semmi baj. Ő még mindig Lucifer - hangosan nyugtatja magát, mikor kinyílik a lift ajtaja.

Lucifer a zongoránál ülve éppen az ital utolsó cseppjét itta meg, mikor meglátja őt. Lucifer azt hiszi Linda jött vissza. Chloe szótlanul figyeli a szárnyait, egyben megkönnyebbülést érez, hogy él.

\- Ha már megvárattál doktornő, akkor hozz még egy üveggel... - tesz szemrehányó megjegyzést.

Chloe elvesz egy üveget, de előtte ő is belekortyol, majd Lucifer felé lépked. Egyik kezével végig simítja szárnyát, míg a másikkal leteszi az üveget a zongorára. Ekkor Lucifer felnéz és megpillantja Chloe-t. Szemében az öröm látszik, de érzelmekkel nem mutatja ki, inkább mindketten csendben szó nélkül néznek egymásra. Ekkor kinyílik a lift.

\- Na jó, kórházba így mégsem vihetlek, de szárnyat nem gyógyítottam, még madárét sem. - Linda ekkor még nem is sejti, hogy már Lucifernek van társasága.

Ez a kis közrejátszás kibillenti őket a pillanatukból és mindketten Linda felé fordítják fejüket, bár ez Lucifernek elég fájdalmas, Linda leteszi a táskáját és elmegy. Lucifer megpróbálja tekintetével ott tartani őt, aki még mielőtt a lift be nem záródott volna, azt mutatja, hogy minden oké és szurkol. Ketten maradnak egyedül. Lucifer iszik a whisky-ből majd Chloe felveszi a táskát és elkezdi fertőtleníteni a sebeket.

Lucifer megpróbál beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de Chloe közbevág.

\- Most ne is próbálj semmit mondani, csak hallgass meg. Úgy érzem, hogy bediliztem, még felét sem fogtam fel abból, ami történt. Először is, hogy hogy kerültem a tetőre, vagy, hogy hogyan lehet, hogy csak egy karcolás van rajtam, mikor tisztán emlékszem a lövöldözésre. És az a sok halott. De azt tudom, hogy nem kell tőled félnem, még ha te..., ha te az ördög is vagy, mert mindent tudok, mindent. - Chloe a golyókat szedi ki.

Lucifer meglepetten néz fel, nem értette ezt a kijelentését, de Chloe csak folytatta tovább.

\- Egyáltalán az ördögnek, hogy lehet fehér szárnya? Ha már szárny, akkor miért nem fekete? - próbálta egy kicsit a hangulatot kedélyesebbé tenni, ám mélyen magában azért is tette, mert fél Lucifer válaszaitól.

\- Ez Isten műve! - szólal meg Lucifer, felnéz égre, majd átveszi a beszélgetést Chloe-tól.

\- Mindenre nem tudok most választ adni, de megígérem, hogy mindent el fogok mondani, ennyivel tartozom. Örülök, hogy eljöttél, azt hittem soha többet nem látlak.

\- Majdnem - halkan hozzáteszi, mire Lucifer visszakérdez mit mondott, de Chloe elterelte a szót.

Lucifer bevallja, hogy ő vitte fel a tetőre egyrészt, hogy biztonságban legyen, és egyéb más okból. Nem sajnálja azt sem, hogy megölte Káint vagyis Pierce-t, mert az a szemét csak kihasználta. Ekkor a szárnyai visszahúzódnak és életében először érzi magát igazán berúgva. Chloe látja, hogy nincs éppen jól, ezért még azelőtt segített Lucifernek az ágyáig eljutni, míg végképp ki nem dőlt volna. Felsegíti és a szoba felé mennek.

\- Nem így képzeltem el, hogy te viszel majd az ágyba, de így is megfelel - viccelődve teszi hozzá, majd szinte azonnal el is alszik, mire Chloe ránevet, aki ágy szélén ülve, figyeli az alvó Lucifert.

Chloe átmegy a nappaliba és felhívja Dan-t, hogy vigye el Trixie-t, mert kell neki egy kis idő a ma történtek után. Chloe leteszi a telefont és visszamegy Luciferhez, majd közelebb lép hozzá, lehajol és a homlokára ad egy csókot. Ezután az ágy másik felére fekszik és ő is elalszik.

Reggel Chloe-nak csörög a telefonja, amire felébred. Gyorsan felveszi, hogy Lucifer ne ébredjen fel és kimegy a nappaliba. Álmosan beleszól, majd leteszi. Meglátja magát, milyen nyúzott és hogy véres a blúza. Így nem mehet a helyszínre, ezért azt gondolta felveszi Lucifer ingét. Halkan elvett egyet a szekrényéből majd a fürdőszobába ment. Átvette, ami persze nagy volt rá, de megigazította, hogy ne látszódjon annyira. A felső két gombot nem gombolta be, majd felvette a blézerét, megmosakodott és már indult is. Halkan kisurrant a fürdőből. Írt egy üzenetet Lucifernek, hogy kölcsönvette az egyik ingét, mert sürgősen el kellett mennie. A zongorán hagyta a cetlit és elment. Beszállt a kocsijába és a helyszínre sietett.

Az árvaház előtt már gyülekeztek az emberek, a rendőrök kihúzták a rendőrségi szalagot az épület előtt. Chloe felmutatja jelvényét és bemegy az árvaházba. Bent helyszínelők, rendőrök nyüzsögnek az előtérben, amikor meglátja Chloe Dan-t. Dan int neki, hogy arra menjen.

\- Minden rendben van? - kérdezi Dan.

\- Ő igen, persze, minden rendben - válaszol zavarodottan, miközben az iroda felé haladnak.

\- Sajnálom, hogy Pierce-ről kiderült, hogy ő nem az volt, akinek mindenki hitte. Ha kell, én itt vagyok, meghallgatlak, nem kell magadban tartanod - folytatja.

\- Trixie jól van? Nem kérdezett semmit? - tereli el a szót a történtekről.

\- Persze iskolában van - válaszol és belépnek az irodába.

Ella már ott van és vizsgálja az áldozatot. Mikor meglátja Chloe-t odaszalad és átöleli.

\- Ó Chloe, hallottam arról a jóképű szemétről, de ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz, ma leisszuk magunkat a sárga földig, ő meg menjen a pokolba. - Chloe Ella lerohanásával hirtelen nem tudott mit kezdeni.

\- Jó majd megbeszéljük - feleli, majd az ügyre tér rá. - Ki az áldozat?

\- Anna Lang 36 éves, már majdnem az árvaház alapítása óta itt dolgozik - válaszol Dan.

\- A halál ideje feltehetően hajnal 2 és 3 között volt - jegyzi meg Ella.

\- Valószínű, hogy dulakodott a tettessel a helyszínt látva - teszi hozzá Dan.

\- Igen, de a halál oka nem más, mint egy, a szívet ért szúrás. Az, aki tette hirtelen felindulásból tehette, mert az teljesen átszúrta a testet. A gyilkos fegyvert nem találtuk meg, de a szúrás nyomából arra tippelek, hogy egy levélbontó volt, vagy valami hasonló éles tárgy. De többet majd a boncolás után tudok - folytatja Ella, majd még egyszer odamegy Chloe-hoz és átöleli.

\- Jól van, jól van Ella.

Az előtérben Chloe érdeklődik, hogy van-e szemtanú vagy valaki, aki esetleg hallott volna valamit.

\- Nincsen, viszont már elkezdtem a kikérdezést. Anna kollégái szerint, nem volt férje, még barátja sem. Minden idejét itt töltötte és különösen figyelt az egyik bent lakóra Jake Clerence-re, akivel sokszor volt nézeteltérésük. Mellesleg a fiút tegnap óta senki sem látta. Egy 16 éves kamasz, aki mindig az ellenkezőjét teszi, mint amit mondanak neki. Többször szökött már el, de az áldozat mindig visszahozta. Többen azt mondták az elmúlt hetekben szó szerint anyáskodott felette - számol be Dan.

\- Lehet, hogy megunta, hogy állandóan a sarkában jár a nevelőnő... - eltűnődve a hallottakon jelenti ki Chloe.

Hirtelen belép az ajtón Lucifer.

\- Nyomozó! - üdvözli Chloe-t vigyorogva.

\- Á te is itt vagy fafej nyomozókám - üdvözli Dan-t is, aki már a sértegetést megszokta.

\- Reggel nagyon sietősen hagytad el a házat és az a cetli is sejtelmes volt nem gondolod nyomozó? - Ezzel a kérdéssel kínos helyzetbe hozta Chloe-t, ráadásul a blúzát a kezében fogva tette mindezt. - Megjegyzem, hogy elég jól áll rajtad az ingem. - Viccelődve még hozzáteszi, hogy ha már csereberéset játszanak, akkor ő is megpróbált az ő blúzába jönni, de sajnos nagyon kicsinek bizonyult.

Chloe szemével szikrákat szórt.

\- Várjunk te Luciferrel töltötted az estét? - vágott közbe Dan.

\- Bizony ám, új szintre emeltük a kapcsolatunkat - válaszol könnyedén Lucifer, akinek elégedett mosoly ült ki az arcára.

Dan egyszerűen, nem tér magához a hallottaktól, nem tud mit kezdeni ezzel az információval.

\- Akkor ezért kellett vigyáznom Trixie-re? Hogy ti ketten enyeleghessetek és az éjjelt vele töltsd? - teszi hozzá szemrehányóan és hitetlenkedve, hogy Lucifer őt is végül behálózta. - És én még azt hittem valahol egyedül vagy és egymagadban iszol - folytatja.

\- Ivás tényleg volt, de nem egyedül tette, vagyis inkább én ittam, a nyomozó meg nézte - teszi hozzá Lucifer.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - ismételgeti Dan.

Chloe arrébb húzza Lucifert, aki számon kéri, hogy ez szükséges volt-e.

\- Én mindig csak az igazat mondom.

\- Hagyjuk, mert még a végén... Egyébként mit keresel itt, miért vagy itt? Neked inkább pihenned kellene - mondja Chloe

\- Már teljesen jól vagyok. Ez is az egyik előnye a halhatatlanságnak. De ez most nem fontos, azért jöttem, mert nem mindenre emlékszem, hogy mi történt tegnap este. Szokatlan, de piás voltam - feleli, majd csalfa mosollyal próbálja kiszedni Chloe-ból, hogy történt-e olyan, amire Dan célozgat.

Chloe egyre morcosabban néz rá, hogy ezt mégis hogy képzeli.

\- Ha már itt vagy, akkor tedd magad hasznossá a nyomozásban - tereli a szót, majd visszamennek Dan-hez. A beszélgetés további része viszont kínossá válik Dan megvető pillantásai miatt.

\- Tudunk valakit, akihez elmehetett Jake? - kérdezi Chloe.

\- Feltehetően igen. Az egyik nevelő azt mondta, lakott itt egy Sam nevű fiú, akivel barátok voltak, de őt nevelőszülők befogadták, meglehet, hogy ott bujkál - válaszol Dan.

Kiderítik a címét, körözést adnak ki a fiúra, majd Chloe javaslatára Dan felajánlja, hogy ő elmegy a címre. Ella szeretne vele menni, mert ő most végzett, de a helyszínelés még tartani fog egy pár óráig és addig csak unatkozna. Chloe beleegyezik, ők pedig befejezik a kikérdezéseket. Egy másik szoba felé tart, ahol kikérdezi a még jelenlevőket. Legtöbbjük tinédzser.

\- Akkor hol is tartottunk, á igen hogy mi történt tegnap este. Pontosan minden percre kíváncsi vagyok - terelte volna kettejükre a témát Lucifer.

\- Ez most nem megfelelő alkalom - válaszolt Chloe, majd látta a tekintetén, hogy a kamaszok kikérdezése nem tetszik neki. - Vagy segítesz vagy menj el! - teszi hozzá, mire Lucifer inkább a második lehetőséget választotta.

\- De a másik kérdésről még beszélnünk kell.

\- Igen és még sok minden másról is - reagál Chloe Lucifer kijelentésére.

Linda éppen ebédel, mikor Lucifer benyit az ajtón.

\- Csak nyugodtan Lucifer, épp csak ebédelek. - Lucifer, mint aki nem hallotta leül a kanapéra.

Linda meglepődik, hogy Lucifer milyen jól fest, a tegnaphoz képest. Rá is kérdez, hogy jól van-e.

\- Persze jól, de kellene a segítséged - válaszol érdektelenül, mert gondolatai már teljesen máshol járnak. - A tegnapról estek ki dolgok, hozd vissza nekem.

Linda otthagyja az ebédét és a székre ül.

\- Mégis mi esett ki?

Lucifer az elején kezdi, hogy megölte Káint, visszakapta az ördögi arcát, de ezt már Linda is tudja.

\- Este miután te cserbenhagytál, sokat ittam és berúgtam. Megjegyzem ilyen eddig nem fordult velem elő, a halhatatlanság miatt, de a sérüléseimnek és Chloe jelenlétének köszönhetően, vannak olyan pillanatok, amikre nem emlékszem - meséli Lucifer.

Linda visszatereli a szót arra, hogy Chloe hogy viselte a történteket. Elmesélte, amire emlékszik. Chloe elmondása szerint nem fél, de nem is közeledett. Tisztán csak segített, mint egy baráton.

\- De reggel mikor felkeltem, Chloe blúza a fürdőben volt és ezt a cetlit hagyta nálam - mutatja az üzenetet Lindának. - Vagyis ott aludt. Arra viszont nem emlékszem, hogy történt-e valami köztünk - folytatja.

\- Őt már kérdezted?

\- Mégis kinek képzelsz, jó hogy igen, de nem adott rá választ. Persze ott volt fafej nyomozó és még egy tucat helyszínelő is, szóval azért vagyok itt, hogy te felhozd ezeket az emlékeket - mondja Lucifer.

\- Szerintem az lenne a helyes, ha beszélnél vele, egy olyan helyen, ahol ezt nyugodtan megtehetitek. - Linda ezzel a tanáccsal adott neki egy ötletet, majd sejtelmesen mosolyog és elmegy, de még visszalép, hogy megköszönje az ötletet.

Az őrsön Chloe az asztalánál ül, mikor odalép hozzá egy nyomozó, aki Marcus Pierce és a többi halott ügyében folytat eljárást. Megkéri Chloe-t, hogy fáradjon vele. A kihallgatóban Chloe elmeséli, hogy rájöttek, hogy Marcus Pierce a kárhozott és Luciferrel egy csapdába sétáltak bele, ahol fegyveresek várták már őket. Pierce rá lőtt, de csak súrolta a golyó, így nem esett komolyabb baja, viszont Lucifer ellökte, hogy megvédje a további lövésektől. Ekkor elesett beverte a fejét és másra nem emlékszik. Chloe lefele nézett, mert nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem igaz.

\- És ezután hova tűntek? Miért nem várták meg az erősítést? Mert egy biztos. Mire a rendőrök kiértek, sehol nem voltak. - Ezekkel a kérdésekkel sarokba szorítottnak érezte magát. Ekkor belép Lucifer.

\- Elvittem biztonságos helyre a nyomozót, majd mikor visszamentem, hogy biztos ott maradjon Kái... vagyis a kárhozott megtámadott - veszi át a szót Lucifer. - A többiek is megpróbáltak megölni, de azok egymást nyirbálták, vagyis engem akartak volna, de egymást sikerült. - önelégült mosollyal mesélte tovább. - Pierce-t én öltem meg. - Chloe-nak kerekedett a szeme, hogyan mondhat ilyet Lucifer.

\- Biztos önvédelemből tette - szól közbe Chloe, vagyis próbálta errefelé terelni beszélgetést.

\- Nem, kivégzés volt. Az a szemét megérdemelte azokért, amit tett. Hiszen meglőtte a nyomozót, majd meg is akarta ölni, gondolom engem is, de én még előtte végeztem vele - teszi hozzá Lucifer, mire Chloe szavakat sem talál a hallottak után.

A nyomozó feljegyezte mindezt.

\- Rendben, ha van még kérdésem az üggyel kapcsolatban, fel fogom Önöket keresni. - Ezután a belső ellenőr elment, Chloe meglepődött rajta, hogy ilyen simán ment.

Dan és Ella azelőtt a ház előtt parkoltak le, ahol Sam lakott. Ella meggondolatlanul kiszállt az autóból és a ház ajtaja felé futott. Dan nem tudott elég gyorsan reagálni, Ella már kiabálta is hogy itt a rendőrség.

\- Ella mit csinálsz? - kérdezi Dan, akit eléggé bosszantott az egész, mikor hátulról hallottak valamit. - Na, ugye megmondtam. - Miközben Dan főtt a saját levében Ella hátraszaladt, ahol látta, hogy egy fiú próbál megszökni, de szerencsétlenségére a nadrágja beakadt a szomszéd kerítésébe, így Ella visszahúzta. Mikor Dan hátraért már csak azt látta, hogy Ella a fiú kezét csavarja éppen ki. Bevitték az őrsre.

Dan leültette a fiút a kihallgatóba, majd kiment szólt Chloe-nak, hogy behozta, és hogy a kihallgató szobában van. Chloe és Lucifer elindultak Jake-hez, de Chloe kérte őt, hogy ne menjen be. Eközben Ella megkapta a bizonyítékokat. A kihallgatóban Chloe leül a fiúval szembe és elé teszi Anna holttestéről a képet. A fiú nem lepődik meg, de lesújtja a dolog.

\- Honnan ismerted Anna-t?

\- Az árvaházból, úgy szerettem, mintha az anyám lenne.

\- Akkor miért ölted meg? - teszi fel a kérdést Chloe.

\- Nem én voltam! - teljesen kikelve vágja rá Jake.

\- Akkor miért szaladtál el?

\- Mert hallottam, hogy Anna valakivel beszél telefonon, majd kiabálást. Mikor odamentem az ajtóhoz, akkor már halott volt. Ekkor bepánikoltam és elfutottam, mint ahogyan most is mikor hallottam, hogy a rendőrök jöttek. De nem én tettem, ezt el kell hinnie, nem én tettem - bizonygatja a fiú, mikor Ella kihívja Chloe-t.

A folyosón Ella elmondja, hogy Jake DNS-ét találták meg Anna körme alatt, valószínű ő a tettes. Elveszi a bizonyítékot majd visszatérve a fiú elé dobja a bizonyítékot.

\- Elég a kertelésből, mi az igazság? - Jake továbbra is csak azt ismételgeti, hogy ő ártatlan.

\- Akkor miért van a DNS-ed Anna körme alatt? - vonja kérdőre.

Jake mindent elmesél. Este összevesztek, mert Anna örökbe akarta fogadni, de ő ezt nem akarta, ezen vitáztak. Mikor ki akart menni az irodából, Anna meg akarta állítani, ekkor kicsavarta a kezét övéből, így karmolta meg. Megmutatta Jake a karmolást a karján.

\- Na, ebből elég, miért ölted meg azt, aki segíteni akart rajtad? - ront be a kihallgatóba Lucifer, ám a fiú a szemébe nézve is ártatlannak vallotta magát.

\- Azért nem akartam, hogy örökbe fogadjon, mert az elmúlt pár hétben nagyon megváltozott, megszállottként követett. Emiatt össze is veszett az igazgatóval Mr. Endersonnal és ki is rúgta Anna-t. Ha valaki, akkor az igazgatónak volt indítéka - mondja Jake.

\- Itt akkor végeztünk is - feleli Lucifer. - Irány büntessük meg az igazgatót.

\- Egy rendőr visszavisz az árvaházba.

Chloe utána nézett ki az igazgató. Ashton Enderson egy áruházlánc tulajdonos, aki úgy lett gazdag, hogy szegény negyedek árvaházait rombolta le és épített áruházakat. Mindezek után, a sok negatív kritika miatt úgy gondolta, megépíti a menedék árvaházat. Éppen ma tart egy jótékonysági estet a házában, az, aki ír egy 20 ezer dolláros csekket, mehet.

\- Akkor már indulhatunk is nyomozó, de előtte célszerű lenne átöltöznöd... - néz Chloe-ra.

Este Lucifert váratlan vendég éri a lakásán, mégpedig Maze.

\- Mit keresel itt? Tűnj el, látni se akarlak.

\- Hát persze a kis Chloe elmondta, hogy majdnem hagytam meghalni - teszi hozzá Maze.

\- Mit csináltál?

Chloe rázza a fejét, hogy nem mondta el. Lucifer őrjöngeni kezdett. Chloe megpróbálta visszafogni, hogy végül Maze mentette meg, de mikor felé nézett már ördögi arca volt. Eltaszította magától Chloe-t és Maze felé rohant kiabálva.

\- Rendben most megkapod, amit akartál, a poklot. - Ekkor eltűnnek. >


	2. Az igazság arca (2. rész)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer a Pokolba viszi Maze-t. Közben Azrael újra Ella társaságát keresi. A gyilkosságában pedig tovább folyik a nyomozás. Anna halálában vajon szerepet játszik az igazgató? Derítsd ki mi az igazság.

A Pokol félhomályában Lucifer megérkezése rideg fuvallatot idéz elő. A lelkek láncai összerezzennek, melynek dermesztő csörrenése jelzi a Pokol Ura visszatért. Éktelen haraggal, a falhoz dobja Maze-t.

\- Állj már le! - markáns hangon szól hozzá.

\- Ki vagy te, hogy így beszélj velem. - förmed Maze-re, majd a Pokol Kapujához szorítja. - Ne feledd, én vagyok e hely Ura. És te, te csak egy jelentéktelen démon vagy - súgja fülébe, ami szíven üti őt és hasba rúgja Lucifert. Kettejük harca immáron elkerülhetetlen, aminek Lucifer vet véget.

\- Megkaptad, amit akartál, itt vagy, légy hát üdvözölve és a soha viszont nem látásra.

\- Hova mész, vissza az te Chloe-dhoz? - kérdezi nevetve és cinikusan, melyben szemrehányás is érezhető. - Miért fontosabb egy ember, mint én, aki a kezdetektől melletted állok. - Bár szavakkal nem mondja ki, úgy érzi eldobta őt Lucifer. - Ő csak egy halandó, aki soha nem fog megérteni! - folytatja.

\- Talán gratuláljak, hogy hagytad majdnem meghalni? Ezt várod? Na, azt várhatod! - mondja magából kikelve, majd széttárja kezét, hogy ez az, amit érdemel Maze. - De még ezt sem érdemled, a büdös semmit. Az tenne boldoggá, ha végre eltűnnél. Kár, hogy Azrael pengéje nincs már nálam, de ott van még a démon tőr... - mondja.

\- Mégis mit vársz tőlem, hmm? Nekem ez az otthonom! - vágja rá. - Az a feladatom, hogy védjelek, csak azt tettem, ami szerintem jó volt neked.

\- Szerinted az a jó nekem, ha Chloe meghal? Mert akkor megőrültél - szakítja félbe a mondandóját.

\- Igen, nézz magadra Lucifer. Chloe elvette az eszedet, már nem látsz tisztán! - folytatja.

\- Én nem kértem, hogy védj meg, arra meg pláne nem, hogy végezz vele. Végre megtaláltam a Földön a helyem, azt hittem te is. Összebarátkoztál Lindával még Amenadiel-el is összejöttél, mi több kell még neked? - kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Pont miattuk akartam visszajönni - tör ki belőle. - Nem bírtam elviselni, hogy ők ketten kijönnek egymással. Miután te csak Chloe-nak szentelted a figyelmed, a helyed Linda töltötte be, aztán miután megtudtam az igazat kettejükről, olyan űrt éreztem, amit még sosem. Én csak azt akartam, hogy minden újra a régi legyen - mondja Maze megtörten.

\- Már semmi sem lesz a régi, nem is akarom, hogy újra a régi legyen. Megváltoztam, ahogy te is, ezen már semmi sem változtat, jobb, ha beletörődsz. Látni sem akarlak többet! - Lucifer eltűnik és Maze egyedül marad a Pokolban, aki a dühét az egyik falon veri le, majd bosszút esküszik.

Mire Lucifer visszatér házba, az üres, Chloe nincs már ott. Talál egy üzenetet, hogy a mai este lefújva, mert Trixie lebetegedett. Erre elővesz egy üveg italt, önt egy pohárral, lehúzza, majd lemegy a Lux-ba. Ott újabb italt kér. A hely tele csinos nőkkel, akik csak úgy tapadnak rá, de ő mindet elküldi. A csapos Maze felől érdeklődik, amire Lucifer áthúzza a pulton keresztül, hogy még egyszer ezt a nevet hallani se akarja. Ezután mindenkit elküld a Lux-ból. Ekkor érkezik meg Linda, aki nagy meglepődésére látja, hogy mindenki elhagyja a Lux-ot. Linda lemegy, Lucifer felé közeledik, aki a pohár fenekét nézve erőteljesen odaszól.

\- Nem értették meg, nem akar ma senkivel ágyba bújni.

\- Velem nem is fogsz - vágja rá Linda. Mikor meghallja a hangját, Lucifer felnéz. Örül annak, hogy Linda ott van, de az előtte levő whisky-s üvegnek még jobban.

Lindának sikerült Lucifer kezéből kivenni a poharat és rábeszélnie, hogy mondja el mi bántja. Elmeséli, hogy Maze meg akarta ölni Chloe-t csak azért, hogy visszamehessen a Pokolba. Egy tetőről majdnem hagyta lezuhanni, csak azért, mert elhanyagoltnak érezte magát.

\- Na, most tényleg elhanyagoltként érezheti magát, ott van ahova való - teszi hozzá.

\- Mit tettél vele Lucifer? Ugye nem ölted meg? - kérdezi Linda.

\- Csak levittem a Pokolba - feleli, melynek hallatán Linda megkönnyebbül, hogy nem ölte meg.

\- Várj hova vitted?

\- Talán te is utána akarsz menni? Mert elvihetlek - mondja Lucifer, amit illedelmesen megköszön Linda, de elutasítja az ajánlatot.

\- Miért döntöttél így Lucifer, hogy ez az egyetlen megoldás?

\- Hát nem egyértelmű? Ellenem szegült. Olyat tett, amit nem kellett volna és ezt nem hagyhattam. Egy démonom se mondja meg nekem, mi a jó számomra - vágja rá Lucifer.

\- De itt nem csak erről van szó. Ő a társad volt, sőt a barátod és most elvesztetted, ezért vagy ilyen hangulatban - értékeli ki pszichológusként a helyzetet, amit persze Lucifer tagad, de mégis bevallja, hogy ezt pont Maze-től nem várta volna el.

\- Ráadásul a levesbe is köpött, mert éppen Chloe-val egy ügyön dolgozunk és a gyanúsítottat akartuk elkapni.

Linda azt javasolja Lucifernek, hogy szellőztesse ki a fejét, feküdjön le, úgy látja eleget ivott mára. De neki másfajta feldolgozás járt az eszében. Elővette a kocsi kulcsát és Lindát otthagyva kiment a Lux-ból. Beszállt az autójába, majd szélsebesen elhajtott. Egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban megy az úton, szinte ámokfutó módján vezet. Azt kiabálja: "Na, így kell feldolgozni a történteket". - majd még jobban a gázra lép. Lucifer, az egyenes úton szinte másodpercek alatt eltűnik a látótávolságból.

Reggel Chloe éppen zuhanyozik, és az ügyön töri a fejét, hogy vajon mi oka lehetett az igazgatónak megölnie Anna-t. Talán pénz vagy viszony miatt? Elzárja a vizet, majd a magára tekeri a törölközőt. A fürdőszobából kilépve hallja, hogy Trixie valakivel beszélget. Lemegy, mert arra gondol megérkezett a bébiszitter.

\- Korán jött. - Chloe meglátja Lucifert, aki Trixie-vel beszélgetett.

\- Jó reggelt nyomozó. Ez deja vu? Tudod, hogy törölközőben lejössz, fafej nyomozó is mindjárt betoppan? - mondja, ezzel utalva az akkori esetre.

\- Miért vagy itt ilyen korán?

\- Tegnap azt írtad az utódod beteg, így hát eljöttem, hoztam neki egy kis orvosságot - Chloe sandán néz rá.

\- Ugye nem drog vagy ital?

\- Mit gondolsz? Azt a régi énem tette volna, az új énem tortát hozott - válaszol Lucifer.

Trixie egy hatalmas csoki torta kellős közepén tartott. Chloe megkönnyebbült és elgyengült ettől a lépésétől Lucifernek.

\- Nem az egészet megenni egyszerre - jegyzi meg, majd Lucifer és Chloe kimennek a konyhába beszélni az ügyről.

\- Mikor indulunk elkapni a gyilkost? - türelmetlenkedik Lucifer.

\- Felöltözök és utána indulhatunk.

\- Én is mehetek, mármint segíteni az öltözésben, de a vetkőzéshez jobban értek - jegyzi meg szemtelenséggel, amire Chloe elmosolyodik, meglöki Lucifert.

\- Azt várhatod Lucifer...

\- Én tudok várni nyomozó egy örökké valóságig...

Trixie éppen a Tv-t kapcsolgatja, amikor meglátja Pierce képét. A hírek közt szerepelt. A bemondó annyit árult el, hogy a Los Angeles-i rendőrhadnagyként dolgozó Marcus Pierce holttestét 2 napja találták meg. Valószínűsíthetően egy bandaháborúba keveredett, ugyanis ő volt a hírhedt kárhozott, akit több államban is köröztek, gyilkosság, drog és fegyvercsempészet miatt. A rendőrség nem cáfolta és nem erősítette meg az előbbieket csak egy közleményt adtak ki, melyben az állt, hogy még vizsgálják az ügyet és addig semmilyen információval nem szolgálhatnak. Trixie felismeri a képen Marcust és az anyját hívja. Chloe leszalad, ránéz Luciferre. 

\- Ne nézz rám én nem csináltam semmit.

\- Mi a baj kicsim? - Trixie a tv-re mutat.

\- Meghalt? - Chloe nem is tudja, hogyan mondja el neki, mi történt.

\- Marcus nem olyan ember volt, akinek megismertük, már nem fog minket többet meglátogatni. - Trixie átöleli anyját ezzel jelezve, hogy megértette. Lucifer viszont tovább türelmetlenkedik. Chloe ránézett Luciferre, hogy most ez nem a jó pillanat a türelmetlenkedésére. Ad egy puszit Trixie-nek, ekkor érkezik meg a bébiszitter.

Chloe autója felé haladva, észreveszi, hogy Lucifernek nincsen a ház előtt a kocsija.

\- Várj, hol az autód?

\- Erre valók a szárnyak - széles mosollyal mondja. - Ja és persze tegnap nekimentem egy fának az autóval, most javítják.

\- Hogy micsoda? Mi történt tegnap este? - kérdezi Chloe aggódva és megáll egy pillanatra.

\- Semmi, csak Maze-t levittem a Pokolba, majd otthagytam. Aztán Linda javasolta, hogy szellőztessem ki a fejem, és hát megtettem, a fa csak éppen az utamban állt - közli teljesen nyugodtan.

\- Micsoda? Ja, akkor tegnap azért tüntetek el... Már azt hittem, egy újabb ügyünk lesz.

\- Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy megöltem Maze-t? Elég büntetés neki az, amit kap. Attól hogy leküldtem még nekem dolgozik, ezért akkor hozom fel, amikor csak kedvem támad, csak, hogy szenvedni lássam és kötelezzem, hogy segítsen, már nem érdekelnek a következmények. - Felnéz az égre, majd beszállnak az autóba. - Most hol találjuk meg az igazgatót?

\- A Los Angeles-i irodájában - feleli Chloe, miközben elindulnak

Egy nagy irodaház legfelső emeletén, az irodában Ashton Enderson, ez áll az asztalon lévő üvegtáblán. Telefonbeszélgetésben éppen egy újabb épület átadását beszéli meg a sajtósával. Ekkor egy női hangot hall. Az ajtó kinyílik Luisa, a titkárnője próbálja visszatartani Lucifert és Chloe-t, sikertelenül. Az igazgató leszidja a titkárnőjét. Chloe előveszi a jelvényét, bemutatkozik és bocsánatot kér társa viselkedéséért, miközben Luciferre néz. Enderson kiküldi a titkárnőjét.

\- Anna Lang meggyilkolása miatt jöttünk.

\- Jöjjenek csak be. Sajnálatos, ami vele történt. Az egyik legjobb, ha nem a legjobb nevelőt vesztettem el, amikor meghallottam mi történt vele, nagyon lesújtott a hír - mondja a férfi.

\- Azt elhiszem... - súgja Lucifer Chloe fülébe, amit ő figyelmen kívül hagy.

\- Milyen kapcsolatban állt Miss Langgal? - kérdi Chloe.

\- Régóta ismertem, az elsők között volt, akik az árvaházban kezdek el dolgozni - válaszol az igazgató, melyet Chloe lejegyez.

\- A nyomozás során többen is azt állították, hogy Miss Langgal egy pár hete megromlott a kapcsolatuk és hogy folyamatosan veszekedtek. Hol volt a haláleset éjszakáján? - neki szegezi a nyilvánvaló kérdést Chloe.

\- Úgy látom itt az ideje, hogy az ügyvédem is jelen legyen. - Meghátrál és védekezik Enderson a kérdés hallatán, amikor Lucifernek elfogy a türelme és feláll.

\- Miért ölte meg a nőt? Netán visszautasította? Mi a legfőbb vágya? - teszi fel a kérdéseket Lucifer, mire Chloe mérgesen rászól. Az igazgatónak viszont megered a nyelve.

\- Jelenleg a nyomozónőt szeretném fürdőruhában látni. - Chloe arcára kiül a meglepettség.

\- Bár nem erre a válaszra gondoltam, de ezzel egyetértek. Azt én is szívesen látnám. De ha jobban belegondolok, anélkül jobban fest, higgyen nekem. - Lucifer ránéz Chloe-ra, majd megpaskolja az igazgató vállát. Ám ez a kijelentés nem marad büntetlenül. Chloe megrúgja, hogy hagyja abba.

Az igazgató elmondja, hogy a házassága már rég nem olyan, mint amilyen volt, és hogy a haláleset éjszakáján éppen egy bárban volt, egy kedves nő társaságában. Ezért nem akart semmit mondani. De bizonygatja, hogy nem ő ölte meg Anna-t, a veszekedésük is azért volt, mert egy benti gyereket akart örökbe fogadni és van egy szabály az árvaházban. Nevelőnő nem fogadhat örökbe bent lakó gyermeket.

\- Lucy megerősíti, hogy igazat mondok. - Felírja, és átadja annak a lánynak a telefonszámát, akivel azt az estét töltötte.

\- Köszönjük, hogy időt szakított ránk, Mr. Enderson. További szép napot! - köszön el Chloe. - Ha nem az igazgató, akkor kinek állt még érdekében, hogy egy nevelőnő meghaljon? - gondolkozik hangosan Chloe, miközben az irodát elhagyva a lift felé haladtak. - Itt valami nem stimmel. - Megérkezik a lift, és beszállnak. - És miért akarta ennyire örökbe fogadni Jake-t Anna? - tovább folytatja eszmefuttatását, melyet Lucifer szakított meg.

\- Talán mamás papást akart vele játszani - teszi hozzá.

\- Neked mindig csak azon jár az eszed? - szemrehányóan kérdezi Chloe.

\- Miért? Elvégre is, én az ördög vagyok, mindennek a megrontója, már ha érted mire célzok - válaszol és kiszállnak a liftből, majd a kocsi felé mennek. Ám Chloe-nak ekkor komollyá válik tekintete.

\- Ha megoldottuk az ügyet, erről beszélnünk kell.

\- Meg arról, hogy mi történt akkor este - szakítja félbe Lucifer. Ekkor csörög Chloe telefonja, de még mielőtt felveszi, rávágja, hogy igen, persze arról is.

Ella talált valamit, ezért bemennek az őrsre. Az őrsön rendőrök járkálnak, éppen egy drogkereskedőt visznek kihallgatásra.

\- Az istenért hagyj dolgozni - mondja Ella Azraelnek, mikor belép Chloe és Lucifer a laborjába.

Lucifer igen idegesen néz Azrael-re, hiszen múltkor szó nélkül otthagyta a házban. Azrael pedig úgy int Lucifernek, mintha nem történt volna semmi. Ezt Ella észreveszi, de nem mond semmit.

\- Ha zavarunk, akkor jöhetünk később is - mondja Chloe. Lucifer pedig azért dühös hogy nincs egy olyan napja, amikor nem emlegetné fel valaki Istent.

Ella előveszi a bizonyítékot, amiben az áll, hogy Jake Anna fia, a vér szerinti fia, mert a DNS-ük egyezik.

\- Mégis csak ő a gyilkos - szól közbe Lucifer.

\- Ezzel a kijelentéssel még várjunk egy kicsit - válaszol Chloe, akinek járt valami a fejében.

Megkérte Ellát, hogy hasonlítja össze az igazgató DNS mintáját is Jake-ével. Lucifer elégedetten néz Chloe-ra, mint akiből nem nézte volna ki ezt, de büszke is rá, hogy ezt tette. Chloe úgy tette el az igazgató cigaretta csikkjét, hogy az észre sem vette. Ella elveszi vizsgálatra, majd kimennek a folyosóra.

\- Én elmegyek Jake-hez, hogy tudott-e erről - mondja Chloe. Ekkor Ella kiszól Lucifernek, hogy szeretne még valamit kérdezni tőle.

\- Nyomozó? A kocsi kulcsokat, ha kérhetem - szól Chloe-nak. - Lindával lesz egy találkozóm.

\- Felejtsd el Lucifer, éppen elég egy autót összetörnöd, nem hiányzik, hogy az enyém is úgy járjon. Szeretem az autómat. Tudod, van taxi is - utasítja el Chloe a kérést, mire Lucifer ránéz, és azt feleli.

\- Az ördög nem taxizik.

Nagy nehezen beadja a derekát és odaadja a kocsi kulcsot.

\- De Lucifer vigyázz... - Lucifer közbeszól.

\- Hízelgő, de nem kell miattam aggódnod. Vigyázok én magamra.

\- A kocsira! Vigyázz a kocsimra! - válaszolja, majd Chloe elment az árvaházba, hiszen Lucifert úgyis kirázza a hideg attól a helytől tele gyerekekkel.

\- Kire néztél az előbb úgy, mintha meg akarnál ölni valakit valamiért? - sanda tekintettel szegezi a kérdést neki Ella. Lucifer tetteti, hogy nem tudja, miről van szó. - Ne is próbáld titkolni, már tudom az igazat. - Lucifer meglepődik ezen a kijelentésen, majd Ella folytatja. - Nincs ezen mit titkolni, te is szellemeket látsz, mint én. - Megkönnyebbül, hogy nem járt el a szája Azrael-nek. Ekkor hirtelen átöleli Ella. - Milyen jó egy másik olyan emberrel találkozni, aki ugyanúgy látja a szellemeket - mondja, ám Lucifer kényelmetlenül érzi magát ebben helyzetben, hiszen nem egy ölelkezős típus. - Én csak egy szellemet látok, de akkor Lucifer te biztos erősebb lélek vagy, ha az én szellememet is látod. - Erre csak annyit, mond, hogy mennie kell terápiára.

Az árvaházban Chloe éppen Jake-et ülteti le maga elé. A fiú szabadkozik, hogy tényleg nem ő a gyilkos.

\- Tudom, most mást szeretnék tőled kérdezni - nyugtatja Chloe. - Tudsz valamit az igazi szüleidről? Megpróbáltad őket felkeresni, vagy ők próbáltak veled kapcsolatba lépni? - kérdezi.

\- Soha semmit nem tudtam meg róluk, sőt elég furcsa hogy az iratokban sincs adat róluk - válaszolja, melyet Chloe is furcsának talál, hiszen ez az árvaház arról vált híressé, hogy minden gyermek számára felkutatták a gyökereiket, hogy legalább a szüleik nevét tudják. - Miért érdekes most ez?

\- Tudod Jake a nyomozás során kiderült, hogy Anna volt a vér szerinti édesanyád és valószínűleg ezért akart örökbe fogadni. - A fiú teljesen lesújtva érzi magát a hírtől.

\- Nem, ez biztos csak egy félreértés.

Chloe, hogy bizonyítsa, igazat mond, megmutatja neki a teszt eredményét.

\- Anna nem mondott erről neked semmit?

\- Nem, de akkor már értem miért foglalkozott velem ennyit - válaszol. Chloe látja, hogy megviselte a hír a fiút. - Lehet, hogy miattam ölték meg? - Kitér a válasz alól.

\- Amint megtudok valamit, értesíteni foglak.

\- Köszönöm nyomozónő, hogy elmondta ezt nekem. Kérem, találja meg az anyám gyilkosát.

\- Ebben biztos lehetsz. - Ekkor megcsörren a telefonja Ella az. Felveszi, megköszöni neki az információkat, majd leteszi a telefont és beszáll a taxiba.

Lucifer a terápián az ügyről mesél Lindának.

\- Egyszerűen nem fér a fejembe, hogy tudja a munkát és az érzéseit így szétválasztani. Egyáltalán nem látszik rajta, hogy tudja rólam az igazságot - meséli.

\- És ez zavar téged? - kérdezi Linda.

\- Már miért zavarna? - Látszik rajta, hogy igen, zavarja. Ekkor csörög a telefonja. Chloe éppen egy pirosnál van.

\- Hol vagy Lucifer?

\- Lindánál, mondtam, hogy ide jövök.

\- Rendben, mindjárt ott vagyok, mert beszélnünk kell újra az igazgatóval - leteszi.

\- Hív a kötelesség! - köszönés nélkül hagyja ott Lindát.

Chloe taxival ment, mert Lucifer elkérte az autóját. Chloe kiszáll, kéri Lucifertől a kulcsot. Lucifer visszakozik, de végül odaadja.

\- Miért megyünk az igazgatóhoz újra, semmi köze a gyilkossághoz.

\- Lehet mégsem olyan tiszta - feleli Chloe. Ezt Lucifer kikéri magának.

\- Nekem senki sem tud ellent állni, senki nem hazudik a szemembe. - Beszállnak az autóba és elindulnak.

Az igazgató telefonos konferenciát tart, mikor Chloe beront.

\- Tudom te rohadék, hogy milyen kapcsolatban állt az áldozattal. Pontosan tudom. Jake, akit Anna örökbe akart fogadni, a közös fiuk - esik Enderson-nak. Lucifer is meglepődik a kirohanásán, ahogyan az igazgató is, aki befejezi a telefonbeszélgetést.

\- Nekem soha semmi közöm nem volt Anna-hoz. - Az igazgató kikéri magának ezt a hangnemet. Ám Chloe meglát egy régi fotót az egyik szekrényen, ahol Anna az igazgató és még egy férfi, vannak.

\- Akkor az mi? - vonja kérdőre az igazgatót, mire az rádöbben, hogy mi történt.

Elmondja, hogy a képen a harmadik személy az ő öccse, aki 16 éve még nagyon kicsapongó életet élt függetlenül attól, hogy eljegyezte már a mostani feleségét. Az egyik ilyen afférja Anna-val volt.

\- Egyszer nagyon idegesen hívott fel Tim, hogy segítsek neki, mert egy barátja bajban van. Egy babát hozott, hogy vegyem fel az árvaházba, de nem derülhet ki a szülőkről semmi. Sejtettem, hogy ő van bajban, de csak azt hajtogatta, hogy egy barátján segít. Ekkortájt vesztette el Anna is a babáját és így került az árvaházba ő is - meséli, majd tovább folytatja. - Tim emlékszem nem akarta, hogy felvegyem Anna-t, de azt hittem, azért mert kalandjuk volt és hogy így bármikor találkozhatnak - mondta az igazgató.

Eszébe jut egy beszélgetés. Egy héttel ezelőtt Anna berontott az irodájába. Éppen Tim is ott volt.

\- Valami olyat mondott Anna, hogy mindketten megtudjuk milyen elvenni valami fontosat, mert mi is ezt tettük vele. Én nem értettem mire céloz, de Tim kiráncigálta őt, aztán nem tudom mi történt - folytatja az igazgató.

\- Hogyan vehetjük fel a kapcsolatot az öccsével? - kérdezi Chloe. Ekkor ránézett az órájára Enderson.

\- Lehet már sehogy, nemsoká indul Puerto Rico -ba, tegnap este szólt, hogy sürgősen el kell mennie - válaszolja. Chloe megköszönte a segítségét és elnézést kért, hogy csak úgy berontott.

A reptéren sok ember vár a biztonsági ellenőrzésre. Ekkor meghalljuk Chloe hangját.

\- Tim Enderson itt a rendőrség kérem, álljon ki a sorból. - Hátra néz Tim és elkezdi fellökni az embereket, hogy meneküljön. Chloe és Dan utána futnak. Lucifer csak ott áll.

Elfogják Tim-et, a felesége nem érti az egészet.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj drágám - nyugtatja. - Nem mondok semmit az ügyvédem jelenléte nélkül.

Tim-et beviszik az őrsre, ahol már az ügyvéd vár rájuk. A kihallgatóban van Tim, az ügyvédje és Chloe, a másik oldalon a megfigyelőben pedig a feleség, Lucifer és Dan akkor hozza be Jake-et. Chloe szembesíti a bizonyítékokkal Tim-et, aki kiröhögi, mert az ügyvéd állítása szerint, mindezek csak közvetett bizonyítékok, és ha nincs valami kézzel fogható is, akkor most távoznak is.

\- Milyen érzés volt megölni azt, akitől elvette a gyerekét, csak azért mert régen egy rohadék volt és sikerült behálóznia? - kérdezi Chloe, mire megeredt a nyelve Tim-nek.

\- Megérdemelte a halált. 16 éve egy buliban feküdtünk le, amikor terhes lett. Nem akarta elvetetni a gyereket és nagyon csúnyán összevesztünk emiatt, mert nem vállalhattam azt, hogy kiderüljön ez a kis botlásom. Akkor vége lett volna az eljegyzésemnek és a két vállalat egyesülésének. Azután nem láttam Anna-t egy jó ideig, majd egy kis kórházból telefonáltak, hogy Anna életveszélyben van, de a baba túlélte. Elmentem a kórházba, ahol Anna éppen aludt. Attól féltem, hogy majd a gyerekkel zsarolni fog, ezért lefizettem az orvosokat, hogy mondják azt Anna-nak ha felébred, hogy a gyerek nem élte túl. Ezután elmentem a bátyámhoz és felvetették a gyereket az árvaházba. Nem volt semmi gond, már el is felejtettem ezt az egészen 1 hónappal ezelőttig, amikor teljesen kifordulva magából hívott fel Anna, hogy mindent tud, és kitálal. Próbáltam befogni a száját, de nem hátrált meg így leszúrtam. Felvettem a levélbontót és beleszúrtam - mondja.

Éppen kilép a feleség a megfigyelőből, amikor megbilincselve viszik a férjét. Felpofozza.

\- Te szemét, várhatod a válási papírokat, mert végzetem veled. - Elmegy a nő. Jake is megvetően néz a férfire és azt mondja neki.

\- Bár nem lenne igaz, hogy egy ilyen féreg az apám. - Ő is elmegy.

Lucifer vigyorog, mint aki jól végezte dolgát. Chloe-hoz fordul, hogy ezek után ráfér egy ital.

(A háttérben Snow Patrol - Chasing Car dala)   
Anna temetésén ott van Jake, egy fehér rózsát dob a sírra. Majd Tim felesége hátulról odalép Jake-hez. Ő is vitt egy fehér rózsát és együtt, egymást támogatva hagyják Anna-t végső nyugalomára térni.

Este Lucifer éppen zongorázik otthon, amikor kinyílik a lift és Chloe kiszáll. Lucifer odanéz.

\- Itt az ideje, hogy beszélgessünk, nem gondolod? - mondja Chloe ekkor Lucifer abbahagyja a zongorázást és önt Chloe-nak is egy italt majd leülnek a kanapéra. - Előtte viszont van valami, amit el kell neked mondanom. Megkértek, hogy legyek én a hadnagy - mondja. Lucifer nem akar erre reagálni, inkább eltereli a szót.

\- Akkor most lefeküdtünk vagy nem? - Chloe nevet, mert tudta mire megy ki a játék.

\- Arra emlékeznél Lucifer.

Rátér Chloe arra, hogy mi történt este Maze-el. Azonban ő, mint akit teljesen hidegen hagy csak azt válaszolja, levittem oda, ahova menni akart. Chloe tudja, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű, hiszen másképpen nem hajtott volna neki a fának. Ám ő nem akar mesélni az esetről, inkább megcsókolja Chloe-t, aki elhúzódik tőle és időt kér. Chloe elmegy, Lucifer pedig értetlenül egyedül marad, és tovább iszogat.


	3. Egy új kezdet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe az Isten által teremtett alternatív világban befejezi tanulmányait és apja segítő szárnyai alatt a Los Angeles-i rendőr-kapitányságon kap munkát. Ám Lucifer 2 év után újra felbukkan egy gyilkosság helyszínén, ráadásul Chloe első ügyénél. Vajon megállja a helyét Chloe az új munkakörében vagy szíve visszahúzza a színészet felé?

Csendes családi házas övezetben a szomszédok virágokat locsolnak, a gyerekek hangos kacaja jelzi megérkezett a tavasz. Ám az 55 éves, betegségtől megtört David Colmenn hangulata nem volt ilyen felhőtlen. Nyugovóra tért a nap, kedveséhez készült, megbeszélni az esküvőjük részleteit, mikor valaki az ajtó felé közelít. David felveszi kalapját és kilép a bejáraton.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem akarok veled beszélni! - szólal meg.

\- Mindenről te tehetsz! - válaszolja a rejtélyes vendége, akit karjánál fogva beráncigál az előszobába.

\- Beszéljük meg.

\- Már eleget hallottam, takarodj! És többet ne is halljak rólad! - küldi el hívatlan vendégét, aki dühbe gurul ennek hallatán. Pár perccel később egy holttest vonszolásának lehetünk tanúi, aki elé kiszórnak temérdeknyi gyógyszert, s dobozát a tettes a kezébe helyezi.

Chloe az alternatív világban már nem színésznő. Az első ügyét kapja meg immáron gyilkossági nyomozóként. A kiképzésen találkozik Ella Lopez-zel, akiről kiderül, orvos szakértőnek tanult, ám testvérei miatt felhagyta tanulmányait. Egy napon fejébe vette befejezi azt és helyszínelő orvos szakértőként csatlakozott a Los Angeles-i rendőr-kapitánysághoz. Az őrsön Chloe apjának, John Decker-nek a visszavonulását ünneplik.

\- 50 év után megértem, hogy lányommal együtt dolgozhassak. Az élet fintora, hogy ez a nap, egyben a távozásom napja is. De megkérlek titeket, kezeljétek egyenlően és segítsétek mindenben. Öröm volt az elmúlt 20 évet itt hadnagyként eltölteni és szeretnék mindenkinek köszönetet mondani az áldozatos munkájáért.

\- Erre igyunk! - kiabálja be valaki. - Egészségünkre!

\- Kérnék még egy kis figyelmet! Megragadom egyben az alkalmat, hogy bemutassam utódomat, Marcus Pierce hadnagyot - mondja.

\- Köszönöm! De úgy gondolom ez a nap, most Decker hadnagyról szól - teszi hozzá Pierce, aki nem is kell hozzátenni, hogy az öröklétre átkozott Káin.

Chloe-nak megcsörren a telefonja, egy gyilkosság miatt keresik, immáron nyomozóként. Délután Chloe és Ella a helyszínen tárgyalják ki az új hadnagyot. Ellának nagyon bejön, mert lát benne valami sötétséget, olyat, ami benne is rejlik. Kiderül, hogy Ella segített Chloe-nak beilleszkedni az őrsre és a priusza ellenére barátnők lettek. Chloe nem érti miért gyilkossági gyanús ez az ügy, hiszen első látásra Ella is azt feltételezi, hogy öngyilkosság. Majd közelebbről megnézve a testet, észreveszi, hogy elkékült a szája, pedig fojtogatásnak nincs jele. Egy meglepő dolgot tesz. Ella belenyúl az áldozat szájába, le a torkára és gyógyszereket vesz ki belőle. Mindenki odanéz, hiszen a helyszínelés még zajlik, de őt ez nem érdekli. Megállapítja, hogy valaki szándékosan nyomta tele gyógyszerrel és mikor le akarta vele nyeletni, akkor fulladt meg azoktól. Ekkor jelenik meg a helyszínen Lucifer, aki minden nyomozóval elkezd flörtölni és megadja az elérhetőségét, majd súg a fülükbe valamit, amitől a nők teljesen bezsongnak.

Chloe az áldozat lányával beszél, kikérdezi, hogy volt-e valakivel összetűzése az apjának, aki a sokktól alig bír beszélni. Lucifer odamegy és az áldozat lányával is kikezd, mire Chloe meglepetten, de dühösen elhúzza onnan, amikor még a lány akart volna valamit mondani, de erre már nem figyelt, mert Lucifer felbukkanása és viselkedése kiakassza. Egyrészt azért, mert már 2 éve nem találkoztak, másrészt pedig azért, mert ez az első ügye és nem akarja, hogy ebbe is belekotnyeleskedjen, mint 2 évvel ezelőtt is. Lucifer azonban nem veszi komolyan a leszidást, hanem inkább elveszi Chloe-tól a jelvényét és tüzetesen megnézi nem-e egy filmes jelenetbe csöppent, mert akkor ő egy pikáns részben szívesen szerepelne. Chloe oldalba vágja, amitől kiesik a kezéből a jelvény. Chloe felveszi, ekkor figyel fel Lucifer a nyomozó idomaira. Ezt Chloe is észreveszi.

\- Ha nem akarsz olyan helyen megsérülni, amit a legfontosabbnak tartasz magadon, akkor most fejezd be - jegyzi meg. Azonban hajthatatlan, és nem hagyja magát, így Chloe beleegyezik, hogy ha csendben marad, maradhat. - De ha egy szó is elhagyja a szádat, már repülsz is - feleli.

Még visszamegy az áldozat lányához, akinek felhívja a figyelmét, hogy a nyomozás ideje alatt bármikor még felkereshetik. Lucifer valamit súg annak a nőnek is a fülébe és az teljesen elolvad.

\- Nem fejeztem ki magam világosan az előbb? - figyelmezteti.

\- Már a holnap estémet sem tervezhetem? - válaszol.

Az őrsön utánanéznek, hogy ki ez a férfi, akit megöltek. Ekkor veszi észre Pierce-t Lucifer, és mint aki teljesen elfelejti, hogy Chloe hozzá beszél, odamegy.

\- Jó újra látni Káin! - üdvözli széles mosollyal. Pierce felismeri Lucifert és beráncigálja az irodájába.

\- Az érzés nem kölcsönös. Azt reméltem nem látlak újra azok után, ami 5 éve történt - válaszol elég idegesen Pierce.

Nem tudjuk meg mi volt a közös ügyük, de biztos nem jó, mert nem érti Lucifer, hogy egy ilyen vérbeli bűnözőből, hogy lehet rendőr.

\- Ha eljár a szád és felhozod a múltat, esküszöm, visszaküldelek, oda, ahova való vagy! - figyelmezteti, mire Lucifer cinikusan kineveti, mert nem tudják egymást megölni, hiszen halhatatlanok. - A kedves kis démonbarátnőd egyszer elkotyogta, hogy van egy penge, amivel megölhetlek - reagál Pierce, amire komollyá válik Lucifer.

\- Na, egyet tisztázzunk. Maze nem a barátnőm, hanem inkább az őrkutyám és jobban jársz, ha vele nem fenyegetőzöl, mert még a végén Maze megtalálja a módját, hogyan végezzen veled! - válaszol védekezően. Ekkor gonoszságot látunk Lucifer arcán. - Azonban csak akkor hallgatok a piszkos kis múltadról, ha azt a dögös nyomozónőt mellém osztod, vagyis ha felveszel ide dolgozni, mondjuk, mint egy tanácsadót - mutat Chloe-ra. - Mert tarts közel a barátaidat, de még közelebb az ellenségeidet... - teszi még hozzá, Pierce-re célozva, aki beleegyezik és behívja Chloe-t.

Utasításba adja neki, hogy mostantól minden ügyébe köteles Lucifert is belevonnia, mert mától ő lesz a társa. Chloe nem érti, ez hogy történt, és foggal-körömmel ellenkezik ellene.

\- Ha nem tetszik, le lehet adni a jelvényt. - erélyesen válaszol Pierce. Muszáj belemennie, pedig nagyon nem tetszik neki a dolog, ennek hangot is ad az ajtó erőteljes becsapásával.

\- Ha most megbocsátsz Káin, vagyis Főnök... - vigyorok, mire Pierce ökölbe szorítja kezét és azt asztalra csap látva Lucifer öntelt képét, ahogy elhagyja irodáját. - Szóval mit tudunk eddig csinos de elég morcos társam? - kérdezi Chloe-hoz érve.

\- David Colmenn egy átlagos férfi, priusz nélkül. Azonban havonta több ezer dollárt fordított klinikai gyógykezelésekre és itt egy beleegyező nyilatkozat is, rákos betegek számára - számol be Chloe, mikor Ella kikiabál neki felé közeledve és észreveszi, ott van Lucifer is. Chloe be akarja mutatni, de hamar kiderül, kettejüknek van múltja.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt? Letartóztattak? Mondd Chloe, hogy letartóztattad - támadja le Lucifert, majd nevetve Chloe felé fordul.

\- Téged is jó újra látni. Mától én is itt dolgozok. No lám, ez a hely valami javító intézet? - célozgat Ella és Pierce múltjára.

\- Hát persze, hogy ismeritek egymást, meg sem lepődök... - jegyzi meg Chloe.

\- Na, lassan a testtel, ezzel sose feküdnék le. Csupán nagyon jövedelmező munkakapcsolat volt köztünk! - kéri ki magának. De ezen sem lepődik meg Chloe hisz gondolta, hogy egy bártulaj benne van mindenféle sötét ügyletben.

\- Egyébként azért szóltam, mert a férfinek már amúgy se lett volna sok ideje, végstádiumú tüdőrákos volt - vált témát Ella.

Ekkor összerakja a képet Chloe, hogy mi az a beleegyező nyilatkozat, ezért elmennek Luciferrel a klinikára utána járni, hogy milyen kezelésbe egyezett bele a férfi. Chloe-t a klinikán mindenki körbeállja, mert felismerik őt. Látható, hogy kínosan érzi magát, és kéri az embereket, hogy hagyják békén, dolgozni jött.

\- Hogyan lehet, hogy az, ami régen fontos volt egy színésznőnek, most úgy hajtja el az embereket, mint aki sose volt az? - kérdezi kíváncsian Lucifer.

\- Sok minden történt az elmúlt 2 évben - válaszol Chloe.

\- Szívesen elcsevegnék veled azokról az időkről egy vacsora mellett a házamban, aztán kisírhatod magad a vállamon, vagy ha jobban tetszik, az ágyamon... - teszi hozzá, melyre Chloe nem hajlandó reagálni. Inkább odamegy a titkárnőhöz és felmutatja a jelvényét.

\- Jó napot! A rendőrségtől jöttünk, szeretnénk beszélni Dr. Raphael Collins-al - mondja Chloe. A titkárnő bekíséri őket és ekkor Lucifer nem akar hinni a szemének, mert a doktor az ő gyógyító angyal testvére, Raphael. Lucifer rácsapja az ajtót Chloe-ra majd bezárja azt, és kérdőre vonja a testvérét, hogy miért van itt. Azt hiszi apja őt is a fejére küldte, mint Amenadiel-t.

\- Téged is jó újra látni testvérem, hány ezer éve is volt már? - üdvözli Lucifert, majd folytatja. - Valóban az Apánk küldött, de... - Lucifernek elborul az agya és megmutatkozik az ördögi arca.

\- Rám küldheti az összes fattyát, én akkor sem megyek vissza a pokolba, eleget voltam már ott. Ha annyira valakit oda akar küldeni, akkor miért nem megy le oda ő maga!

\- Nyugodj meg Lucifer, nem miattad jöttem a Földre, hanem mert azért küldött ide, hogy segítsek megbékélni a betegségekkel a jó lelkeknek és a kivételeseket pedig meggyógyítsam - válaszol. Chloe dörömböl az ajtón, hogy engedje be Lucifer, amikor a titkárnő kinyitja egy kulccsal, és magából kikelve üvölti le Lucifert.

\- Mit képzelsz te öntelt senki, te itt csak egy megtűrt személy vagy, akit a nyakamra sóztak. - Szinte már-már az ördög is megijedt ennek hallatán, aki veszi a célzást és kimegy a szobából.

\- Mi még Raphael nem fejeztük be. Figyelni foglak! - teszi hozzá Lucifer.

Chloe bocsánatot kér emiatt a kis közrejátszásért. Raphael pedig nem hagyja szabadkozni, mert tudja, hogy milyen öntelt és makacs is Lucifer.

\- Igen, nem kell bemutatnia ezt már én is tapasztaltam. Várjunk, honnan ismerik egymást? - kérdezi.

\- Egyszer volt egy betegem, azon keresztül, de többet nem mondhatok a titoktartás miatt - válaszol habozva Raphael. Chloe rátér, hogy egy jelöltje meghalt.

\- Mit tud elmondani az áldozatról? Milyen kezelést akart vállalni?

\- Egy újabb módszert tesztelünk a végstádiumú rákos betegeknél, akikről már mindenki lemondott.

\- Ha megkérhetem, küldjön át minden fontos információt az őrsre. Köszönöm az együttműködését, lehetséges még felkeresem. És még egyszer bocsánatot kérek a társam viselkedéséért. - Chloe-t kirázza a hideg, már attól is, ha csak rágondol Luciferre.

\- Szóra sem érdemes, bármiben a rendelkezésére állok, amennyiben ez lehetséges - válaszol Raphael.

Lucifer az autónál vár, amikor megjelenik Amenadiel. Mint mindig, azt akarja, hogy Lucifer térjen vissza. Lucifer szerint azonban, ez már lejárt lemez.

\- És mit keresel egy kórház előtt, hiszen halhatatlan vagy.

\- Segítek egy nyomozásban - válaszol öntelten, amire Amenadiel nevetésbe tör ki.

\- Pont te akarsz jó útra térni? Ugye ez csak valami vicc.

\- Szó sincs jó útra térésről, csak jó móka - válaszol. Ebben a pillanatba lép ki Chloe a kórházból és ránéz Lucifer, mire Amenadiel is odanéz.

\- Ááá, most már értem miért... - céloz Chloe-ra, aki a kocsi felé halad. Amenadiel eltűnik.

\- Na hova megyünk? - kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Mi? Együtt sehova. Én a szüleimhez. Te meg kezdhetsz azt, amit akarsz. - ezzel befejezi a beszélgetést és elhajt.

Chloe éppen a vacsora közepén tart, meséli, hogy milyen az első önálló ügyén dolgozni, de az öröm nem felhőtlen, mert egy púpot is kapott a hátára. Éppen bele akar kezdeni, amikor csengetnek. Lucifer az. Chloe ajtót nyit, és nem akar hinni a szemének. Lucifer beengedi magát és a kezébe nyom Chloe-nak egy üveg bort. Bemutatkozik a szüleinek, és szó szerint meghívatja magát a vacsorára további részére. Chloe alig akar a fülének hinni mikor az apja helyet ad Lucifernek.

\- És megkérdezhetem, hogy honnan ismeri a lányomat? - kérdezi Chloe anyja, Penelope.

\- Szóval még nem is beszéltél rólam - néz Chloe-ra. - Én lennék Chloe partnere és azért jöttem, hogy megígérjem Önöknek, vigyázni fogok a lányukra minden értelemben. - Ezt hallva Chloe félrenyel, majd nevet egyet.

\- Ja, majd pont neked kellene rám vigyáznod? - Érezhető a feszültség kettejük között, amit Lucifer telefonja tör meg. Éppen nők hívják, hogy hol van már. Ekkor feláll az asztaltól, de még egy falatot kivesz a tálból, megdicséri az ételt, valamint a szakácsnőt, aki Penelope. Megcsókolja a kezét és elköszön. Chloe ki se kíséri Lucifert.

\- Tudod merre az ajtó, szolgáld ki magad!- mondja.

\- Lányom, hogy viselkedsz egy ilyen jóképű férfivel, mellette biztos öröm dolgozni - csillog anyja szeme, remélve, hogy megtalálta lányának a tökéletes férjjelöltet.

\- Még hogy öröm, inkább üröm! - kéri ki magának és el is megy az étvágya, inkább felmegy a régi szobájába összepakolni pár dolgot, ami kell neki.

Reggel Lucifer önelégülten odamegy Chloe-hoz hogy megoldotta az ügyet, amikor Chloe éppen a doktortól kapott aktákat olvassa.

\- Na és mégis hogyan? - Mikor megkérdezte, már tudta nem volt jó ötlet.

\- Tegnap este éppen az áldozat másik testvére hívott, majd egy egész éjszakás hancúrozás után megeredt a nyelve... - büszkélkedik Lucifer.

\- Kímélj meg a részletektől, csak a lényeget, ha lehet - teszi hozzá Chloe.

\- A mostoha a tettes, vagyis csak lett volna a mostohájuk. Annak ellenére akart hozzámenni a nő az áldozathoz, hogy tudta nemsoká meghal. A két testvér nem nézte jó szemmel ezt a kapcsolatot, főleg azután nem, hogy az apjuk megváltoztatta a végrendeletet - folytatja.

\- Megér egy próbát felkeresni a nőt.

Kate-nek egy nagy háza van gyönyörű kerttel. Éppen valakivel telefonál, amikor Lucifer és Chloe becsengetnek. Kate ajtót nyit és Chloe bemutatkozik. Elmondja, hogy David Colmenn ügyében nyomoznak, és hogy szeretne pár kérdést feltenni, aki készségesen beengedi őket. Lucifer szemét megszúrja a csinos takarítónő.

\- Most dolgozni jöttünk - jegyzi meg Chloe, miközben Kate bekíséri őket a dolgozó szobába, aki kénytelen otthon dolgozni, ügyvédként, mert beteg lányát ápolja.

\- Milyen volt a kapcsolatuk David Colmenn-el, honnan ismerték egymást? - kérdezi Chloe.

\- Egy kísérleti gyógyszeres kezelésben vesz részt a lányom és ott ismertem meg Dr. Raphael Collins jóvoltából - feleli Kate.

Lucifer türelmetlen, mert újra feljött a fivére neve, valamint mert arról akar meggyőződni, hogy ez is egy pénzsóvár nő, akinek lehet elfogyott a pénze és ezért keresett magának egy már fél lábbal a sírban lévő embert és beveti trükkjét.

\- Mire vágyik legjobban?

\- Hogy végre megpihenhessek - válaszol.

Bűntudattal tele mondja el, hogy nagyon szereti a lányát, de az állandó ápolása miatt teljesen tönkrement. Ebből húzta ki David, vele egyszerűen elfelejtette a gondokat, ezért is érzi magát szörnyen. Lucifer nem ezt a választ várta. Chloe szikrát szóró tekintettel szól Luciferhez.

\- Néha a te megérzéseid is csalhatnak - hangjában egy kis elégedettséggel szúrja meg.

\- Miért gondolták, hogy én vagyok a gyilkos? - kérdezi kíváncsian Kate.

\- A nyomozás folytán került elő a neve és nekünk minden nyomot ki kell vizsgálnunk - teszi hozzá.

\- Ebben az esetben viszont, bár nem gondolom, hogy ez az ügyhöz tartozik, de pár napja veszekedést hallottam, mikor éppen David lakására mentem. Valamelyik lányával veszekedhetett, mert olyat hallottam, hogy ő sosem támogatta semmiben, és hogy ezért örökre gyűlölni fogja. Mikor becsengettem a hátsó ajtót hallottam becsapódni. Ekkor jött elém feldúltan David és rá is kérdeztem, hogy mi a baj, de csak annyit mondott, hogy ezek a lányok, sosem tudják hol a határ. Ekkor egy autót hallottam elhajtani, de látni nem láttam - mondja Kate. Chloe megköszönte az idejét és elmentek.

Mivel kiderült, hogy nem ő gyilkos, Chloe tovább nyomoz, amikor belép Linda, aki gratulál neki, hogy megkapta első gyilkossági ügyét. Lucifer Lindára is kiveti hálóját, de ezen már meg sem lepődik.

\- Lucifer, meg se próbáld, Linda egy nagyon boldog házasságban él! - figyelmezteti Chloe, majd Linda elhívja őt ebédelni.

Míg ők ketten ebédelnek, Lucifer visszamegy a Lux-ba. Ott találja Maze-t, aki éppen a követőivel van, valamilyen szektát alakított, ami Lucifernek nem tetszik, ezért kidobja azokat.

\- Nem szabhatom meg, mit csinálj... - gondolkozik, majd vigyorog -, vagy mégis hisz a démonom vagy. Ha sötétesdit akarsz játszani, tedd azt máshol! - korholja le Maze-t.

\- Jól van, nem kell ezen felhúznod magad. Azt hittem az új játékszereddel, a nyomozóval vagy. Egyébként, mikor fekteted meg és hagyod abba ezt a nyomozósdit? - kérdezi.

\- Most nagyot tévedsz, nem azért csinálom, bár szívesen látnám Chloe-t az ágyamban. De ő valahogyan más, nem olyan, mint a többi nő - válaszolja komoly ábrázattal, amit Maze röhejesnek tart, mert Lucifernek minden nő ugyanolyan, csak kihasználja őket. Ekkor Luciferre veti magát.

\- És mi ketten mikor fogunk játszadozni? - belemarkol Lucifer fenekébe, mire ő ellöki magától.

\- Az már a múlt, keress másik játszótársat magadnak! - feleli Lucifer, akit Raphael feltűnése felzaklatta és erre iszik is.

Linda és Chloe ebédelnek. Éppen Luciferről panaszkodik, hogy milyen egy bunkó seggfej, aki lent hordja az agyát. Linda megjegyzi, hogy egy ilyen kinézetű tarthatja is ott az agyát.

\- Nehogy te is elkezd ezt - mondja Chloe.

\- Miért másnak is feltűnt Lucifer? Egyébként miért mondtad azt, hogy házas vagyok? - kérdezi Linda.

\- Pont ezért. Tudtam, hogy így reagálnak rá a nők, és nincs szükségem még egy olyan személyre, akit levesz a lábáról - feleli Chloe.

\- Miért kit vett még le a lábáról?

\- Ne is mond. Tegnap a szüleimnél is felbukkant és anyának nagyon jó benyomása lett róla, még azt is mondta, mikor elment Lucifer, hogy örülne ilyen vejnek, hisz már én sem vagyok fiatal. Ezzel teljesen kiakasztott, tudja, hogy miért nem vagyok házas - magyarázza, mire Linda megértően bólogat.

\- Egyébként lehet abban valami, amit Penelope mondott, mert mélyen a felszín alatt valami megfogott téged Luciferben és ezért reagálsz ilyen hevesen a kicsapongásaira - elemzi Linda Chloe viselkedését, amit persze röhejesnek tart.

\- Elég ebből, ebédelni jöttem és nem terápiás kezelésre - hevesen reagál Linda szavaira.

\- Azért csak gondolkozz el ezen. - Linda látja, hogy Chloe-nak nem tetszik a téma, ezért rátérnek a hétvégi terveikre. Közösen Ellával elmennek Las Vegasba.

\- Ugye már készülsz?

\- Á igen, ez a másik, amit meg akartam veled beszélni. Lehet, nem tudok menni, mert ez az ügy minden időm lefoglalja - mondja, mire Linda azzal érvel, hogy Ella is biztos ezen dolgozik, de ő már bepakolt.

\- Ebben biztos voltam. Ella nem hagyna ki egy ilyen hétvégét, a vérében van a rosszaság  
\- válaszol Chloe mire mindketten nevetésbe törnek ki.

Az őrsön Ella éppen dolgozik, amikor csörög a telefonja, Pierce hívatja be, aki előtt ott van Ella aktája. Ella tekintélyt parancsolóan lép be az irodába, ami kifejezetten tetszik Marcus-nak.

\- Szép kis bűnlajstrom. Autólopás, csempészet, szívességek igen rossz embereknek és ott a rablás is - olvassa.

\- Na, álljunk meg egy pillanatra. A rablás egy tinédzserkori hülyeség volt, de a többire büszke vagyok, mert azok miatt tartok itt! - szakítja meg kikérő hangnemmel Ella Pierce-t. - Miért nézett utánam?

\- Szükséges a jó munkakapcsolat miatt, hogy mindent tudjak a beosztottjaimról - teszi hozzá, miközben tovább forgatja az aktáját. - Azt is látom, hogy még kapcsolatot tart egyes alvilági személyekkel és hogy néha ezekkel old meg ügyeket - folytatja.

\- És akkor mi van? - kérdezi paprikás hangulatban. - A lényeg az eredmény, nem? Nem az, hogy hogy jutok el odáig. Amúgy pedig mindenki megérdemel egy esélyt. Mint például Chloe. Színésznőcskéből nyomozó lett vagy például Lucifer. Na, az ő bűnlajstroma nem fér egy akkora aktába - mondja Pierce-nek. - Most jó útra tértem, és ha ki tudom használni az ismeretségeimet egy ügyhöz, nem fogok a babérjaimon ülni és várni, hogy belerepüljön a légy a számba - folytatja szinte levegővétel nélkül, ami egyre érdekesebbé teszi őt Marcus szemében, mert kiáll magáért és nem fél, csak azért, mert a felettesével beszél. Ezt el is mondja neki, aki meglepődik a furcsa dicséreten.

\- Nekem is voltak ballépéseim, de nem ezek határozzák meg egy ember jövőjét, hanem a tettei, amit azután tesz - teszi hozzá. - De ez nem azt jeleni, hogy nem fogom figyelni. - Kicsit sejtelmes volt ez a mondata, ám erre is kap válasz.

\- Már alig várom. - Ezzel a mondattal kimegy az irodából, majd félúton visszanéz Pierce-re, aki még mindig őt figyeli.

Chloe visszamegy az őrsre, ahol talál az asztalán egy borítékot, amibe az áll, hogy nézzen utána Alexis-nek, mert köze van a Colmenn gyilkossághoz. Megkérdezi, hogy nem látták-e, ki tette ezt az asztalára, de senki nem látott senkit. Kiderül, hogy a lány nemrég volt egy drogkezelő re-habon. Eszébe jut, amit Kate mondott, hogy veszekedett valamelyik lányával. Ella éppen ekkor jelenik meg, akinek elmondja mit talált.

\- Megkérdezek pár embert, ha drogfüggő volt, biztos ismerik az utcán - mondja Ella.

\- Rendben, addig én elmegyek a re-hab intézetbe. - Chloe összeszedi a cuccait és már indulni készül, amikor odaszól neki Ella.

\- Ne feledkezz meg Luciferről se. - Nem örömmel, de felhívja.

A Lux-ban Maze érdeklődve kérdezi, hogy mit keres itt Raphael.

\- Talán őt is Isten küldte le érted? - A kérdés hallatán Lucifer iszik egyet.

\- Igen Ő küldte, de állítólag nem értem, hanem hogy az embereken segítsen, akik megérdemlik. - Kineveti Maze és erre ő is iszik.

\- Amúgy még lehet jó is hogy találkoztam vele, mert régen mindent neki tudtam elmondani és benne tényleg úgy érzetem, mellettem állt a lázadáskor - gondolkodik el ezen Lucifer, mikor megcsörren telefonja.

\- Hol vagy? Előrelépés van az ügyben - mondja Chloe.

\- Rendben, ott találkozunk - leteszi a telefont, majd még lehúzza az utolsó kortyot és elindul.

A re-hab intézet előtt találkoznak, ahol Lucifer szörnyülködik, hogy miért kell ezeket az embereket ide bezárni, hiszen ők csak kiélik szabadságuk minden percét. Chloe erre megvetően néz rá.

\- Mert ezeknek az embereknek segítség kell, azért vannak itt.

\- Azért, mert jobban akarják érezni magukat és a szánalmas életükből kiszakadnának, miért is kell segítség? Inkább ahhoz kellene segítség, hogy jó anyaghoz jussanak - feleli, miközben Chloe beszél a portással, aki az intézet vezetőjéhez vezeti őket.

Lucifer megáll egy-két embernél és súg valamit a fülükbe. Ettől azok felvillanyozódnak.

\- Erre nem érünk rá! - szól oda Chloe.

Belépnek az irodába és egy idős férfi van előttük. Chloe bemutatkozik és elmondja, hogy miért jöttek. A férfi készségesen segít nekik, átadja az aktát, amelyben az áll, hogy 1 hónapja engedték el Alexis-t, aki kokainfüggő volt. A lány maga jött és nem voltak neki látogatói. Elkéri az aktát Chloe. Lucifer csak a móka kedvéért odamegy az idős férfihez, és megkérdezi tőle mi a leghőbb vágya.

\- Erre tényleg nincs szükség. - Lucifer csak legyint rá.

A férfi bevallja, hogy csak arra vágyik, hogy nyíltan használhassa a drogokat, mert itt ezt nem lehet épp ésszel eltűrni és kapóra jönnek a függők, így az anyagaikat elszedve ő mindig el van látva ráadásul ingyen. Chloe meglepődik, a férfi pedig mélyen elszégyelli magát.

\- Nincs miért elszégyellnie magát, de találkozunk majd a Pokolban - súgja a fülébe.

\- Ezt mégis miért tetted? - vonja kérdőre.

\- Csak bizonyíték, hogy senki sem eredendően jó vagy rossz - feleli, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.

Ám Chloe nem érti, ezt miért mondja. Felhívja az őrsöt, hogy adjanak ki körözést Alexis Colmenn-re, és ha valaki megtalálja, vigyék be.

Ella éppen az egyik régi ismerősétől kérdez Alexis felől.

\- Ne is említsd azt a ribancot. Tartozik sok pénzzel és egy jó hónapja eltűnt, azóta is keresem. Valaki nemrég látta az apja házánál és utána mentem, de nem sikerült elkapom - mondja a férfi, mire Ella nekimegy.

\- És ezért megölted az apját, majd öngyilkosságnak állítottad be! - gyanúsítja, mire a férfi ellöki magától, hogy csillapodjon le Ella.

\- Azt se tudtam, hogy meghalt a fószer, nekem abból nem lett volna hasznom. Bár meglehet, hogy a temetésen el tudnám kapni a szőkeséget.

Ella elmegy, azonban a férfi visszakiabál neki, hogy szívesen.

\- Még így is az adósom maradtál.

Ella felhívja Chloe-t, hogy az utcán is volt adóssága a csajnak, valószínű azért ölt, hogy az örökségből majd kifizesse azokat.

\- Ennek semmi értelme, hiszen az áldozat megváltoztatta a végrendeletét - jegyzi meg Lucifer, amin Chloe is elgondolkozik.

Mikor beérnek az őrsre, éppen akkor hozzák be Alexis-t, egy rossz helyen parkolás miatt. Bevitték a kihallgatóba. Chloe és Lucifer bemennek. A nő meglepődik, mikor meglátja Lucifert, aki persze kedélyesen üdvözli, hogy jó újra látni.

\- Miért vagyok itt? Véletlen parkoltam ott, már ez is ekkora bűn? - kérdezi Alexis.

\- Az nem, de a saját apjának a megölése már annál inkább - teszi hozzá Chloe.

Ella a megfigyelő szobából nézi, mert mindig is szerette a kihallgatásokat megnézni. Megérkezik Pierce is, aki ugyanezért jön.

A nő nem tud mit mondani, hogy miért őt gyanúsítják, mikor az a pénzéhes némber még mindig kint van ezek szerint.

\- Az a nő nem tett mást, csak szerette az apját, maga viszont, látom re-habon járt, adósságai vannak több bank felé, és az utcán is. És ha ez még nem lenne elég, pár nappal az apja halála előtt, még veszekedtek is csúnyán, amit az apja menyasszonya, Kate is megerősített - sorolja Chloe, de Alexis nem érti a vádakat.

\- Én sosem jártam re-habon és milyen adósságokról beszélnek? - Chloe elé dobja az iratokat, amiket Alexis megnéz.

\- Ezek nem az enyémek - válaszolja, majd Lucifer közbelép és odamegy.

\- Egy jó éjszakát töltöttünk együtt ezt elismerem, de ki vele az igazsággal, miért ölte meg az apját?

\- Én soha nem kívántam az apám halálát, még akkor sem, mikor megtagadta tőlem a segítséget. Valóban voltak adósságaim, de azt már mindet rendeztem. Ráadásul én soha nem voltam semmilyen re-habon - válaszol Lucifer kérdésére.

\- Akkor ezzel meg is volnánk. Nem ő a gyilkos - teszi hozzá.

\- Persze hogy nem - vágja rá Alexis. - Nekem sosem voltak ennél a banknál hiteleim. - Megnézi az aláírásokat és rájön ki írta alá. - Istenem. Ez a ikertestvérem, Reina aláírása, felismerem.

Közben Ella és Pierce jót szórakoznak.

\- Ez aztán kész szappanopera - mondja Ella. - A testvére nevét használni, nekem ez miért nem jutott soha eszembe? Ja persze, azért mert nekem fiútestvéreim vannak - folytatta, közben Pierce ránéz.

\- Nem lenne kedve eljönni velem vacsorázni? Mondjuk most szombaton? - kérdezi Pierce.

\- Most szombaton? Már vannak terveim - válaszol kicsit habozva, de Pierce nem csinál belőle nagy ügyet.

\- De ha jobban belegondolok, azt a programot még lemondhatom, úgyhogy ha tud jó olasz kaját főzni, akkor jó, elfogadom a vacsorameghívást - feleli Ella.

Chloe összepakol és kimegy Luciferrel együtt. Elindulnak Reina lakására. Megtalálják ott, aki nem érti, miért tartóztatják le és ügyvédet kér. Az őrsre beérve ott van még a testvére, aki leköpi, és mindennek lehordja. Alexis-t a rendőrök fogják le, Reina-t pedig a kihallgatóba viszik. Chloe megkéri Lucifert, hogy maradjon kint, ezt ő is elintézi egyedül, aki beleegyezik, de csak azért, hogy a másik nőt be tudja vinni a figyelőbe.

\- A játéknak itt vége. Tudom, hogy megölte a saját apját - szembesíti Reina-t a tényekkel, azonban ő nem szól semmit. Ezért Chloe elé teszi a bizonyítékot.

\- Csak egyet nem értek, miért használta a testvére nevét a hiteleknél és a re-habnál? Már maga az, hogy a testvére adataival visszaélt is bűncselekmény, de ezt még gyilkossággal tetézni, elég sokáig marad börtönben, még akkor is, ha nem beszél - próbálja ezzel vallomásra bírni.

Az ügyvéd látva a bizonyítékokat azt javasolja Reina-nak, hogy vallja be, hogy ő tette, így kérhetnek enyhítést. Ráadásul, ha még bíróság előtt bűnbánó, akkor még hamarabb szabadulhat. A hallottak miatt elborul az agya.

\- Én nem bánok meg semmit. A testvérem egy önelégült kedvenc, mindig neki segítettek a szüleink. Az apánknak kifejezetten Alexis volt a kedvence. Reméltem, hogy azzal, ha megmutatom ezeket az iratokat, akkor végre engem is észrevesz és nem minden majd Alexis-ről fog szólni - mondja Reina.

\- Ez nem igaz, Reina volt a kedvenc - bizonygatja Alexis, mire Lucifer lecsitítja, mert szeretné hallani a vallomás többi részét is.

\- Nem ez a legjobb megoldás felhívni a figyelmet magára - teszi hozzá Chloe.

\- Erre én is rájöttem, mert mikor pár napja elmentem apához, hogy megmutassam neki, nem hitt nekem, azt mondta ezt csak én koholtam össze. Ezután azt mondta, engem kitagad az örökségből, és hogy az életbiztosítást pedig arra a riherongyra íratja rá - folytatja Reina. - Ekkor már nagyon kiakadtam rá és inkább elmentem. Azon az estén újra odamentem, hátha el tudjuk ezt rendezni, de nem akarta. Arra gondoltam, hogy ha öngyilkosságnak állítom be, legalább az a nő nem kaphatja meg a biztosítás után járó pénzt. Ezért dulakodtunk, majd mikor elesett, elővettem a gyógyszereit és a szájába tömtem. Befogtam a száját, azután elkezdett fuldoklani. Ekkor megijedtem, szétszórtam pár gyógyszert és otthagytam - vallotta be a gyilkosságot Reina.

Ezek után nem maradt más elvitték, letartóztatták. Alexis összetörik, hogy a testvéri viszály miatt apjuk bűnhődött meg, majd Lucifer odamegy Chloe-hoz.

\- Ezzel akkor az ügy lezárva, megyek is. - Chloe már csak Lucifer elviharzását látja.

\- Ezt meg kell ünnepelni, az első lezárt gyilkosságod. - büszkén mondja Ella.

\- Most még van egy kis papírmunka, nem mehetek még, de később bepótoljuk - válaszol Chloe, aki még saját magán is meglepődik, hogy visszautasított egy ilyen meghívást.

\- Hát jól van, de nehogy a fejedbe szálljon a dicsőség - jegyzi meg Ella majd a lift felé veszi az irányt.

Pierce éppen a lift felé siet, amibe Ella már beszállt. Mikor meglátja, Ella tartja neki a liftet.

\- Hazafele vagy még máshova? - kérdezi Ellát.

\- Hát a terv az volt, hogy elmegyünk Chloe-val iszogatni, de mivel ő inkább papírmunkával ünnepli meg az első ügyének sikerét, így igen, hazafele megyek - válaszol.

\- Esetleg nem-e szeretne velem iszogatni egy bárban?

\- Miért is ne, rendben - vágja rá azonnal Ella.

Kiszállnak a liftből és beszállnak Pierce autójába.

Raphael elmegy a Lux-ba. Lucifert keresi.

\- Jó öreg bátyuskám, miért jöttél? - kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Nincs különösebb oka csak azért, hogy igyak egyet a testvéremmel, és hogy megkérdezzem, hogy hogy áll az ügy - válaszol Raphael.

\- Az már a múlt.

\- Akkor igyunk erre! - mondja Raphael, miközben odamegy 2 lány Luciferhez.

\- Ha megbocsátasz bátyó, most hív a kötelesség - mondja komisz mosollyal az arcán.

Linda a házában iszogat, amikor csörög a telefonja. Ella hívta, hogy lemondja a hétvégi utazást, de Chloe-val attól még menjenek el, csak neki más terve lett közben. Elmondja, hogy nagyon sajnálja, de majd bepótolják. Linda meglepődik, mert Ella soha nem hagyna ki egy ilyen csajos hétvégét, csak ha nem bepasizott.

\- Ki a szerencsés? - kíváncsiskodik Linda, de Ella leteszi a telefont, és visszamegy a pulthoz, ahol Pierce-el együtt iszogat tovább.

 

Chloe éppen befejezi a papírmunkát, lekapcsolja a villanyt, és elmegy az őrsről. Beszáll az autójába, felhívja az apját, hogy elmondja neki, megoldotta az ügyet. Az apja nagyon büszke rá és megmondja neki, hogy kétség sem fér ahhoz, hogy ő lesz az egyik legjobb nyomozó, még ha furcsa társa is van. Chloe-nak jól estek apja biztató szavai. Elgondolkozik, és végül Lucifernél köt ki. Amint belép a Lux-ba nem látja sehol. Odamegy a pulthoz, Maze-től megkérdezi, hogy hol találja Lucifert. Maze egyből kitalálja, hogy ki is ő, és készségesen felküldi, mikor tudja, hogy 2 lány társaságában ment fel.

\- Hahó. Lucifer ne gondolj semmi többre, csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, mégis hogyan csinálod, hogy kihúzod az emberekből a vágyaikat? - Széjjelnéz, de Lucifernek semmi nyoma. Ekkor látja meg, hogy éppen 2 nő van az ágyában és hirtelen Lucifer is kilép a fürdőből meztelen, aki meglepődik a váratlan vendégén.

\- Chloe jöttél csatlakozni? - jegyzi meg viccesen.

\- Nem éppen, már próbáltam az édes négyest, nem jött be - vágja rá egész nyugodtan, ám Lucifer meglepődik a válaszon és elküldi a lányokat, mert Chloe-t érdekesebbnek tartja. Felveszi a köntösét és önt egy italt Chloe-nak, aki újra felteszi a kérdését.

\- Hát valahogy így. Chloe neked mi a legfőbb vágyad?

\- Azt szeretném, hogy a színésznő alá lássanak - válaszolja Chloe.

\- Ezt könnyen teljesíthetem - vágja rá Lucifer, aki kétértelműnek szánja eme mondatát és egyre közelebb lép felé teli buja gondolatokkal a fejében.

Chloe meglepődik magán, hogy elmondta Lucifernek az igazságot. Elege van abból, hogy mindenki színésznőként kezeli, mikor az elmúlt 2 évben keményen dolgozott azon, hogy a múltját hátra hagyva, komoly és felelősségteljes nyomozó váljon belőle. 

\- Ha Isten bezár egy ajtót kinyit egy ablakot, nem? - kérdezi Chloe, Lucifernek eltorzul arca apja nevét hallva. - Vagy mondhatnám úgy is, hogy valaminek a vége, egyben egy új kezdet is.

\- Na akkor inkább erre igyunk! - feleli,(A háttérben Thomas Rhett - Life Changes dalának refrénje). Hellyel kínálja Chloe-t és egész éjjel kellemesen beszélgetnek.


	4. Lehull a lepel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A valóságban Chloe elvonul rendezni gondolatait, ahol belebotlik egy rejtélyes idegenbe. Lucifer és Dan pedig együtt kezdenek bele két meggyilkolt lány ügyének felgöngyölítésébe, ami Chloe színészmúltját idézi fel, miközben Ella a következő, aki megtudja mindenről az igazat.

Éjjel sikoltások, kiabálások hangja zavarja meg a csendet. Egy lány összeverve fekszik a kietlen sötét utcán. Utolsó levegővétele is elhagyja testét, s mint egy álomkép száll a fellegekbe lelke, Azrael segítségével.

Chloe a hirtelen elrohanása után az autóban felhívja Dan-t.

\- Dan! Megkérnélek megint, menj át hozzám, a dada még ott lesz, most el kell mennem.

\- Már megint? Hajnali 2 órakor hova akarsz te menni? – kérdezi az órájára nézve. – Aztán reggel kereshetlek Lucifer ágyában?

\- Most nem erről van szó. Kérlek, csak tedd meg.

\- Valami baj van? – veszi komolyabbra a beszélgetést.

\- Ne keressetek, majd én jelentkezem. – Ezzel a mondattal le is tette a telefont.

Chloe meglát egy hirdető táblát, egy szép csendes helyről, és az áll rajta: - Ha gondolkozni vágysz, a Mennyei Panzió csak téged vár! - Ezt egy jelnek veszi, és arra fele fordul. Egy csendes hétvégi házas övezet az erdőben, ahova eljutott.

Másnap reggel Lucifer ébreszti Lindát. Mint aki, mit sem törődik azzal, hogy hajnali 5 óra van, örült módjára csönget és dörömböl ajtaján. Az egyik szomszédja kikiabál.

\- Akárki is vagy, Menj a Pokolba hajnali ötkor!

\- Köszi, onnan jöttem! – válaszol Lucifer, mikor kinyitja Linda az ajtót.

\- Lucifer, te meg mit keresel itt? – lepődik meg, aki látható, hogy még nem ébredt fel.

\- Beengedsz, vagy itt mondjam el – feleli türelmetlenül. Linda beengedi, majd főz egy kávét. Lucifer nem vár elmeséli neki, mi történt tegnap este Chloe-val és hogy ma próbálta hívni, de a telefonja ki van kapcsolva.

\- Te ma már hívtad? Lucifer hajnali öt óra van. Jobban tennéd, ha hagynád egy kicsit, van mit feldolgoznia Marcus halálától kezdve az igazi énedig – mondja, majd próbálja rávenni, hogy beszéljen arról, hogyan érezte magát akkor, amikor Chloe azt mondta, lehet ő lesz a hadnagy, mert akkor valószínűleg az ők közös munkájuknak is vége lesz.

Lucifer nem veszi komolyan a kérdést inkább, újra próbálja hívni Chloe-t. Látva ezt elveszi tőle a telefont.

\- Lucifer ezt be kell fejezned. Inkább nézz magadba mélyen, mert Chloe azért érezhet bizonytalanságot, mert te meg elfojtod az érzéseidet. Chloe egy felelősségteljes anya, akinek olyan férfi kell, akire számíthat. Ezért is esett a választása Pierce-re, még ha érzett is irántad valamit – folytatja Linda.

\- Mit értesz azon, hogy csak érzett. Valamit mesélt Chloe? – kérdez vissza. Linda teljesen reménytelennek látja, hogy Lucifer elismerje, szereti Chloe-t.

Égig érő hatalmas fenyőfák között egy kis panzió előtt találja magát Chloe. A madarak csicsergése és a harmatcseppek hullása idilli hangulatot teremt a hajnali nap felkelésének. Kiszáll az autóból és egy mély levegőt vesz.

\- Pont erre van szükségem... – gondolja.

Egy fahíd vezet a bejárathoz, melyre lépve recsegő hangjára a madarak kirepülnek a biztonságot nyújtó fák lombjai alól, szinte körülvéve őt. A látvány felszabadítja gondterhelt lelkét és mosolyt csal az arcára. Belépve a panzióba, egy otthonos előszoba tárul szeme elé. A kandallóban ropog az akkor rádobott fa, mi parázsló szikrákat szór, és a karácsony hangulatát idézi föl. Egy kedves nénike halad feléje, kérdezve, mi járatban erre, ahol a föld egyesül az éggel.

\- Egy szobát szeretnék – válaszolja.

\- Maga igen szerencsés. Egy szabad szobánk van még a hétre. – Átadja a kulcsot és felkíséri Chloe-t a szobába.

Belép, leteszi bőröndjét, és mint akit csalogat a csodás kilátás lép ki a balkonra, ahol egy kézzel font karosszék várja. Eközben Lucifer Lindának bizonygatja igazát.

\- Én soha senkinek nem mondom, hogy szeretem. Az Ördög csak magát szereti – erősködik Lucifer Lindának, de ő tudja ez nem igaz. Hirtelen csörög Lucifer telefonja.

\- Lucifer, van egy ügyünk, gyere be az őrsre – szól bele Dan.

\- Neked is jó reggelt Dan – csodálkozik. – Nekünk milyen ügyünk van? – kérdezi.

\- Mivel Chloe nincs LA-ben, most velem kell beérned – válaszol. Leteszi a telefont Lucifer és köszönés nélkül hagyja ott Lindát, de ő ezt már megszokta.

Egy helyszínelőktől nyüzsgő, szűk és sivár sikátorba ér. Dan int a rendőrnek, hogy engedjék be Lucifert, aki közelebb lép és elsüt egy viccet.

\- Na, ezt a lányt szívesen látnám a Pokolban, eljátszadoznék vele. – Dan azonban nem tartja humorosnak Lucifer megjegyzését.

\- A lánynak van neve is, Clarissa Eagen 35 éves, házas volt.

\- Clarissa Eagen, miért ismerős ez a lány és ez a név? – gondolkozik rajta.

\- Chloe színésznőtársa volt – válaszol Dan és most már Lucifer is képben van.

\- Ha már megemlítetted Chloe-t, mit tudsz róla, nem lehet elérni – érdeklődik Lucifer.

\- Miért engem kérdezel? Neked jobban kellene tudnod, azután tűnt el, hogy megoldottátok az ügyet.

\- Pont azért kérdeztem tőled fafej nyomozó, mert nem tudok róla semmit, azon kívül, hogy lehet, ő lesz az új hadnagy – sértődötten válaszol vissza.

\- Micsoda?

\- Ááá végre van, amit tényleg én tudok és te nem – teszi hozzá fölényeskedve.

\- Tegnap Chloe a telefonba ezt nem említette.

\- Akkor mégse velem beszélt utoljára? – vonja kérdőre Lucifer.

\- Hívott, de csak azért, hogy menjek át Trixie-ért, mert elmegy, ne keressük, majd jelentkezik – emlékszik vissza a tegnap esti beszélgetésükre.

\- A halál körülbelül éjfél és 1 között állt be – szakítja félbe Ella a beszélgetésüket. – Valaki nagyon csúnyán helybenhagyta – folytatja.

\- Egy eldurvult rablás lehetett? – kíváncsi Dan.

\- Nem hiszem, mert a tárcája nála van. A telefonját is megtalálták mellette és a híváslista szerint a halála előtt Emily Webber-el beszélt.

\- Milyen nevet mondtál? – kérdez vissza Dan.

\- Emily Webber-t hívta – ismétli Ella. Dan ezt nem tartja véletlennek, hiszen Emily is a filmben játszott Chloe-val együtt. Azt sejti, hogy ez a filmmel kötődik össze.

\- Chloe-nak is most kell eltűnnie... – jegyzi meg, majd felhív valakit, hogy tudják meg, hol lakik Emily. Felírja a címet és odamegy Luciferhez, hogy megvan Emily címe, együtt elmennek a lakására. Lucifer nagyon segítőkészen helyesli, legalább megtudhat Chloe vad múltjából egy-két dolgot.

Chloe az erdőben fut. Egy kisebb patakhoz ér, ahol megáll és leül. Látszódik rajta, hogy gondterhelt. Találkozik egy nővel, aki éppen pont arra jár.

\- Elnézést valami gond van? – kérdezi a nő.

\- Nem, semmi, csak egy kicsit lepihentem – válaszol Chloe.

\- Akkor pont a legjobb helyet találtad meg pihenésre, nekem is ez a kedvencem – felel a nő, majd bemutatkoznak egymásnak.

\- Egyébként Amber vagyok.

\- Szia, én meg Chloe.

\- És mi járatban vagy itt Chloe?

\- Gondolkozni jöttem.

\- Ááá értem, és mi hozott ide? Már ha megkérdezhetem. – Amber nem akar kíváncsiskodónak tűnni.

\- Az egy nagyon hosszú és bonyolult történet.

\- Én pedig nagyon szeretem az ilyen történeteket. – Bár nem érti, mi ez a nagy érdeklődés, de valahogyan mégis megbízik Amber-ben és feláll, majd közösen visszafelé indulnak.

Dan és Lucifer megérkeznek egy csendes kertvárosi utcába. Kiszállnak az autóból és Emily háza felé veszik az irányt.

\- Hála Istennek, hogy megjöttek! – Szalad az egyik szomszéd Dan felé.

\- Nem elég Chloe, most még az Apám is... – mormogja Lucifer.

\- Mi történt, hölgyem?

\- Magukat nem a rendőrség küldte ki a lövések miatt? – kérdezi a nő.

\- Milyen lövések?

\- 10 perce hívtam a rendőrséget, hogy lövéseket hallottam abból a házból – mutat Emily házára.

Dan előveszi a fegyverét és berúgja az ajtót. Bemegy a nappaliba és ott találja Emily-t holtan. Elteszi a fegyverét, mikor Lucifer is megjelenik.

\- Már tőle se tudok meg sokat Chloe múltjából – sajnálkozik Lucifer.

Dan kikérdezi a szomszédokat, hogy tudnak-e valamit, van-e családja, barátja, bárki, aki segíthet a nyomozásban.

\- A szomszédok elmondása alapján Emily nagyon egyszerű életet élt. Reggel elment dolgozni, aztán hazajött, sokat nem is ment el sehova. A családjáról úgy tudják meghaltak, testvérekről nem tudnak. Férfi meg nem hiszik, hogy lett volna az életébe.

\- Hogy élhetett ilyen unalmas életet egy ex színész? – értetlenkedve hallgatja Dan beszámolóját.

\- Lehet besokallt és nyugalomra vágyott – válaszol Lucifernek.

\- Arra senki se vágyhat – jegyzi meg.

Chloe és Amber egy kis kávézóba ültek be. Amber éppen arról beszél, hogy van egy kisfia, és imádja, de a kamaszkor miatt kellett neki egy kis csend, ő ezért van itt. Chloe is hozzáteszi, hogy neki is van egy kislánya, de szerencsére ő még kisebb, neki ezután kell ezzel szembenéznie.

\- És téged munka vagy pasi hozott ide? – faggatja Amber.

\- A kettő egy és ugyanaz – feleli, mire Amber egyre érdekesebbnek tartja a beszélgetést és rendelnek egy kávét.

Az őrsön Dan és Lucifer Ellánál vannak, aki éppen arról tájékoztatja őket, hogy Emily-t a mellkasát ért lövés ölte meg. A helyszínen dulakodás jeleit nem igazán látták, csupán egy váza tört el. Ujjlenyomatot nem találtak.

\- Összekapcsolódhat a két gyilkosság? – kérdezi Dan.

\- Azon kívül, hogy együtt dolgoztak Chloe-val nincs semmi más közös pont a kettő között – teszi hozzá. – Clarissa halálát egy fejet ért ütés okozta. Erőteljesen a falhoz szoríthatták és akkor verhette be. Ami viszont fontos, hogy Clarissa terhes volt – mondja Ella.

\- Itt az ideje George-al beszélni. – halkan megjegyzi Dan.

\- Ki az a George? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Clarissa férje.

Dan és Lucifer elindulnak Clarissa házához. Becsengetnek, George kinyitja. Dan bemutatkozik, hogy a rendőrségtől jöttek, mire beengedi őket a házba.

\- Mi történt Clarissa-val?

\- Miért gondolja, hogy történt vele valami? – kérdez vissza gyanakodva Lucifer.

\- Sajnálom, hogy nekem kell közölnöm, de feleségét ma holtan találták – mondja együtt érzően Dan, mire George leül, annyira sokkolja a hír.

\- Clarissa nagyon zaklatottan hívott fel tegnap délután, valakivel veszekedett – mondja megtörten.

\- Esetleg nem említette, hogy kivel? – kérdezi Dan.

\- Nem tudom, de ha valaki tudja az Vincent, Clarissa menedzsere – feleli George. A név hallatán Dan-nek eszébe jut, hogy ő volt Chloe menedzsere is, amit George is meghall.

\- Chloe Decker-ről van szó? Róla sokat mesélt Clarissa, nagyon jó barátnők voltak ők hárman Emily-vel.

\- Na, erről szívesen hallanék többet is – figyel fel Lucifer az előző kijelentésre, mire Dan visszatereli az ügyre a szót.

\- Emily-vel Clarissa mennyire gyakran találkozott?

\- Ezt nem értem, már évek óta nem is beszéltek! – meglepetten válaszol George.

\- Ez érdekes, mert a halála előtt vele beszélt – informálja Dan.

\- Én nem tudtam, hogy beszéltek. Mióta Emily otthagyta a stúdiót és állatorvosnak kezdett tanulni, nem tartották a kapcsolatot. Vagyis eddig így tudtam. Van már gyanúsított? – kérdezi.

\- Még tart a nyomozás– válaszol Dan.

\- Köszönöm, hogy értesítettek.

\- Még egyszer őszinte részvétem – elköszön Dan.

\- És most hogyan tovább? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Beszélünk a menedzserhez is, hátha Vincent többet tud. – Elhajtanak a háztól. Lucifer fel van dobva, hogy végre megtud valamit Chloe múltjáról.

\- Ez valami megszállottság, hogy most mindenkitől Chloe után érdeklődsz, vagy így akarod leplezni, hogy hiányzik. – Dan próbál rájönni , mi ez a fokozott érdeklődés, amit persze Lucifer nevetségesnek tart, bár nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy fején találta a szöget, még ha Lucifer ezt nem is vallja be, hiányzik neki Chloe.

Chloe éppen belekezdene a történetébe a kávézóban, amikor Amber kap egy üzenetet. Bocsánatot kér, mert ez egy sürgős ügy, amit muszáj elintéznie.

\- De később találkozunk a közeli kis kocsmában – biztosítja róla Amber, majd egy szempillantás alatt eltűnik, Chloe pedig eltűnődve tovább szürcsölgeti kávéját.

Dan és Lucifer a menedzsernek mutatkoznak be, aki egyből névről felismeri Dan-t, hogy Chloe férje.

\- Csak volt... – teszi hozzá Lucifer.

\- Miben segíthetek? – kérdezi a menedzser.

\- Clarissa sajnos az este folyamán meghalt – tájékoztatja Dan. Vincent arcára kiül a meglepettség.

\- Hogyan halt meg? – A már a választ nem várta meg. Egyből arra gondolt, hogy így mi lesz az új filmmel.

\- És milyen típusú film is lett volna? – Lucifer reménykedett abban, hogy valami felnőtt tartalmú jeleneteket tartalmazó filmről lett volna szó, mert akkor bekéreti azokat.

\- Egy dráma, amiben egy olyan nőt játszott volna, akit a férje vert, és úgy dönt, hogy gyerekekkel együtt elhagyja azt.– válaszol. Lucifer le se tagadhatná csüggedtségét ennek hallatán.

\- Volt-e valakivel itt összetűzése Clarissa-nak? A férje említette, hogy tegnap zaklatottan hívta fel őt.

\- Nem tudok ilyenről, de ha valaki felzaklatta, az pont férje lehetett, mert Clarissa megcsalta őt. Mikor megtudtam, bevallotta nekem, de azt mondta, hogy csak egy alkalom volt. Lehet megtudta a férje – meséli Vincent.

\- És Emily Webber-ről mit tud? – kérdezi Lucifer. Vincent zavarodottan néz, mert nem érti, mi köze van ehhez Emily-nek.

\- Őt is megölték. - A menedzser sajnálkozik, mert szerinte végre annak a lánynak rendeződött a sorsa.

\- Mikor itt dolgozott, nagyon kicsapongó életet élt, de végül összeszedte magát – jegyzi meg a menedzser. – Lehet a két gyilkosság közt kapcsolat?

\- Még nem tudjuk – teszi hozzá Dan.

\- Akkor most térjünk rá a lényegre – szólal meg Lucifer. A menedzser nem érti ezt a kijelentést. – Milyen volt Chloe színésznőnek, igazi vadóc volt ugye? – Vincent meglepődik a kérdésen, de válaszol rá.

\- Eleinte igen, de csak azért, hogy az anyját idegesítse, aztán megkomolyodott – feleli.

\- Na, én arra az idegesítő Chloe-ra lennék kíváncsi – mondja, és egyre közelebb megy, hogy a trükkjével kiszedjen mindent, de Dan odaszól, hogy erre most nincs idejük.

\- Éppen most kellett ezt? Így elmúlt a pillanat. – Lucifer dühös, majd kimennek az irodából.

\- Akkor a férj a gyilkos. Milyen jó műsort leadott arról, hogy nem tudja hol a felesége. Valamit csak eltanult az évek alatt – jegyzi meg a folyosón Lucifer.

\- Újra beszélnünk kell vele– válaszol Dan, amiben Lucifer egyetért.

Az őrsön Lucifer meglátja Azrael-t Ella irodájában.

\- Menj csak egyedül kikérdezni a férjet, bármennyire is szeretném szétszedni, most fontosabb dolgom akad – mondja Lucifer, amibe Dan beleegyezik, sőt még örül is neki, hogy egy kicsit megszabadulhat tőle.

Lucifer bemegy Ella laborjába, de Ella sehol. Azrael-re néz, szikrát szóró szemmel.

\- Múltkor mi volt az az eltűnés? Ki nem álom, amikor ezt csinálod!

\- Tudod, hogy a munka hívott el bátyuskám...

\- Persze, neked a munka mindig fontosabb lesz, mint a család, ha ezt egyáltalán családnak lehet nevezni – folytatja a korholást felemelt hangon, és nem veszik észre hogy, Ella az ajtóban figyeli veszekedésüket.

\- Nem tehetek róla, hogy a Halál Angyalaként rengeteg munkám van. Percenkét a világon többen is meghalnak, és azokat nekem kell átsegítenem a túlvilágra – reagál Azrael.

\- Na, már megint ezzel jössz, a te munkád a legfontosabb – teszi hozzá, cinikusan. - Persze én, az Ördög, otthagytam a Poklot, pedig nekem is mennyi szemetet kell megbüntetnem.

\- Én nem lehet ilyen felelőtlen, a halál nem állhat meg – vágja rá Azrael.

\- Szóval most már felelőtlen is vagyok – válaszol dühösen Lucifer és a szeme átváltozik ördögire.

\- Azt a... - kitör Ellából a döbbenet, mire megfordul Lucifer és még éppen meglátta a szemét Ella. Elképedve beljebb lép, majd Azrael felé fordul.

\- Mondd, hogy amit hallottam az előbb az csak valami vicc és nem az igazság.

\- Ella, sajnálom, én... – próbál Azrael magyarázkodni, de Ella belefojtja a szót.

\- Akkor egész végig hazudtál, arról, hogy szellem vagy. És te Lucifer, te is hazudtál, hogy szellemeket látsz. Mi van veletek? Ez valami családi örökség, hogy mindenki hazudik? – kérdezi feldúltan Ella.

\- Értsd meg Ella, nem akartalak megijeszteni, ez volt a legjobb megoldás – válaszol Azrael.

\- Na, most nekem le kell ülnöm... De várjunk csak, akkor nemsoká meg fogok halni, azért vagy itt Ray Ray, hogy elvigyél? – félve, de mégis kíváncsisággal tele kérdezi.

\- Nem, Ella megnyugodhatsz. Még nincs itt az ideje, de valakinek itt van. – Egy pillanat alatt eltűnt, Lucifer pedig marad, elkezd magyarázkodni.

\- Én nem akartam, hogy ezt megtudd, mert mindig ekkor kezdődnek a bonyodalmak. – Lucifer próbált javítani a helyzetén.

\- Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy nem tudok megbirkózni ilyen hírekkel? – Ella egyre idegesebb, úgy tűnik Lucifer próbálkozása a megnyugtatására, nem sikerült.

\- Ezt bonyolult a halandóknak megérteni – jegyzi meg halk szavúan, ami nem jellemző rá, mire Ella elég hevesen reagál, feláll és leüvölti a fejét.

\- A magad fajták csak játszanak az emberekkel. És még észre sem veszitek. – Ella szavai mellbe vágják, és magára veszi, mert lehet, Chloe-val is ezt tette. – Ki tud még erről?

\- Azrael-ről csak te tudsz, de rólam Linda és Chloe is tud most már – válaszol Lucifer.

\- Akkor már sejtem, miért nincs itt Chloe – teszi hozzá.

Chloe már felét elmesélte a történetének, amikor Amber összegezi az eddig hallottakat.

\- Akkor lássuk... Egy helyen dolgozol az exeddel, majd kezdett valami kialakulni a társaddal, de végül hozzá akartál menni a főnöködhöz, akiről kiderült, hogy egy bűnöző és meg akart ölni, mikor ezt megtudtad, de közben ő halt meg. Apám az én életem ehhez képest semmi. Most már értem miért vagy itt. De akkor a volt vőlegényed miatt jöttél? – kérdezi Amber.

\- Nem, vagyis nem tudom. Azt már lezártam magamban, vagyis azt hiszem, de Luciferen nem tudok elmenni, hogy mit akar. Ráadásul az a munka is, ha elvállalom, akkor, mi lesz vele? – gondolkozik hangosan Chloe.

Dan már kijön a kihallgatóból mikor Lucifer arra felé halad.

\- Na, akkor gondolom az ügy megoldva – mondja Lucifer. – A férj mindent bevallott?

\- Nem, pedig már szívesen lezárnám ezt az ügyet – válaszol Dan, aminek hallatán Lucifer azt hiszi, nem sikerült semmit kiszednie George-ból.

\- Hát mindent nekem, kell csinálnom, ezen az istenverte helyen? Majd én kiszedem belőle a vallomást. – A kihallgató felé indul, ám Dan megállítja.

\- Semmi értelme, nem George a tettes.

\- És ezt mire alapozod?

\- Mondjuk arra, hogy jól végzem a munkám – válaszol feszülten, mert úgy érzi, Lucifer, alábecsüli. – George tudott a viszonyról, azt már rendezték Clarissa-val, sőt a gyerekről is tudott, az övé volt. De az a férfi, akivel megcsalta nem tudta elfogadni, hogy őt választotta és zaklatta Clarissa-t. Megadta a címét is, most indulok oda, éppen feléd indultam volna, mikor lerohantál. Ilyen hangulatodban inkább maradj itt – mondja Dan.

\- Hogy kihagyjak egy szaftos kis sztorit? Még mit nem, megyek veled. Na és Emily-ről van már valami, ki tehette?

\- Még, nincs, egyszerűen nem áll össze a kép. Nem találni a két nő között semmiféle kapcsolatot, mégis úgy sejtem, hogy a kettőnek van egymáshoz köze – feleli Dan.

A kocsiban Lucifer Chloe-ról kérdezgeti Dan-t.

\- Tudsz valamit Chloe-ról?

\- Nem, de ismerem őt, ha rendben lesz, keres majd. Neked pedig jobb lenne, ha az ügyre koncentrálnál ahelyett, hogy állandóan ő jár a fejedben – jegyzi meg Dan, mikor egy lepukkant környéken parkolnak le.

\- Mit keresünk itt? Ugye nem fogyott ki a benzin...

\- Ez az a cím, amit megadott George.

\- Ez? Nem írtál el valamit? Nézd meg ezt a környéket, egy olyan nő, mint Clarissa, mégis mit akarhat egy olyan férfitől, aki ilyen helyen lakik – magyarázza Lucifer.

\- Van benne valami, de azért ellenőrizzük – kiszállnak az autóból.

\- Egy olyan nő, inkább egy velem hasonlóval csalná meg a férjét, aki mindent meg tud adni neki – folytatja.

\- Na, kezdődik már a Lucifer dicsőítés – jegyzi meg mellékesen, majd az ajtó előtt állva bekopognak. A férfi kinyitja a több zárral is felszerelt ajtaját és meglepődik.

\- Önök nem az a pizza futár, aki szokta a pizzát hozni és még pizza sincs a kezükben – mondja Warren.

\- De nem ám... – belöki Lucifer a férfit az ajtón, a férfi közben elesik.

\- Vigyenek bármit, amit még tudnak, de most nem tudok fizetni – mondja ijedten a földön összekuporogva, mint aki verést vár.

\- Nyugodjon meg, a rendőrségtől jöttünk – mondja Dan és ennek hallatán Warren is megnyugszik. – Clarissa Eagen meghalt és tudomásunkra jutott, hogy Önök ketten viszonyt folytattak, valamint zaklatta is őt már egy ideje. Ezért vagyunk itt. Hol volt tegnap este éjfél és hajnal egy között? – kérdezi Dan, miközben Lucifer körül néz a lakásban.

\- Én nem tudok semmiről, egyébként itthon voltam tegnap éjjel és videojátékoztam. Clarissa-val már 1 hónapja nem is beszéltem. – Warren mentegetőzik, amikor Lucifer szól Dan-nek, mert talál egy falat tele Emily képeivel.

\- Valami ilyen közöset kerestél a két gyilkosság között? – kérdezi. Ekkor Warren megpróbál magyarázkodni, de Lucifer nem hagyja, hanem sarokba szorítja.

\- Miért ölte meg mind a két nőt? Mi volt ezzel a legfőbb vágya?

Warren bevallja, hogy régen nagy rajongója volt a 3 lánynak, de Chloe hamar kiszállt és Emily meg Clarissa maradt a szakmában. Emily mindig is kicsapongó volt, de miután megkomolyodott újra felfigyelt rá. Clarissa-val egy rajongói találkozón ismerkedett meg, ahol elkezdtek beszélgetni, és kiderült, hogy nagyon rossz a házassága.

\- Egyre közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz, észre se vettük és már viszonyunk volt. De valami megváltozott, és utána már nem keresett. Akkor próbáltam egy párszor elérni, de ennek már 1 hónapja. Viszont Emily-t követtem többször, tudom, hogy nem lett volna szabad, de ezt a videót is akkor csináltam.

Megmutatja a videót, amin egy parkban beszél a két nő. Clarissa éppen arról beszél, hogy ott akarja hagyni a menedzserét, mert állandóan inzultálja, fogdossa, sőt 2 hónapja meg is erőszakolta, de azt mondta, hogy ha valakinek is beszél, az egész karrierjét és a családját is tönkre teszi.

\- Ne érdekeljen semmi, csak hagyd ott! – tanácsolja Emily. – Velem is ezt csinálta – folytatja.

\- És ami ennél is gyomorforgatóbb, hogy lehet a gyerek, akit várok is Vincent-é, de félek elmondani George-nak, mert attól tartok, hogy megveri, vagy még rosszabb. – Emily próbálja nyugtatni, hogy közösen kitalálnak valamit.

Vége a videónak, amit Dan elkér.

\- Na, akkor mégis van lehetőségem megtudni valami szaftosat Chloe-ról! – villanyozódik fel Lucifer.

\- Ezt most fejezd be, egy gyilkost megyünk letartóztatni – állítja le.

A kocsiban Dan-t felhívja Ella, hogy Clarissa ruháján a saját vérén kívül egy férfi vérét is megtalálta. Vincent Edward vére az, a menedzseré, valamint Emily-t egy kilenc-milliméteressel ölték meg, és ugyancsak van Vincent nevén egy ilyen regisztrálva.

A bárban Amber-t teljesen letaglózta a történet, amit Chloe mesélt.

\- Most már mindent értek, elfutottál a döntés elől – jegyzi meg Amber, amit Chloe sértésnek vesz, mert pont azért jött, hogy döntsön. – Hallgatva a történetet nekem teljesen világos, hogy mit kell tenned – teszi hozzá.

\- Ha ennyire tudod, miért nem mondod el, mit kell tennem? – válaszol védekezően.

\- Rendben. Azért tudtad olyan gyorsan elengedni a rosszfiú vőlegényed, mert az is egy menekülés volt. Menekültél az érzéseid elől. Ugyanezt csinálja Lucifer is. Mindketten menekültök egymás elől, és míg nem vagytok őszinték egymáshoz, addig nem is fogod megtalálni a választ, ami már megszületett – mondja Amber, és Chloe elgondolkozik azon, amit hallott, majd rájön, hogy igaza van.

\- Köszönök mindent, most mennem kell – válaszolta, miközben szélsebesen felállt az asztaltól.

Amber kimegy a bárból és kiengedi a szárnyát.

\- Megtettem, amit meg kellett tennem. – Eltűnik. Egy angyal volt, akit vélhetően Isten küldött Chloe-hoz iránymutatásképpen.

Dan és Lucifer még az irodában találják a menedzsert. Éppen egy ügyfelével szerződést irat alá.

\- Én a helyében nem írnám alá, hacsak nem akarja a börtönben meglátogatni a managerét – mondja Lucifer, közben Dan felmutatja a jelvényét.

A nő eltépi a szerződést és elmegy, ám Lucifer előtte még jól megnézi a távozó csinos színésznőt, Dan pedig letartóztatja Vincent-et.

\- Nem beszélek az ügyvédem jelenléte nélkül – mondja.

\- Majd a kocsiban felhívhatja – válaszol Dan.

Chloe összeszedi a cuccát, beszáll az autóba és haza indul.

Az őrsön megjelenik Clarissa férje és látja, hogy behozzák a menedzsert. Dan beviszi Vincent-et a kihallgatóba, akinek időközben megérkezik az ügyvédje is. Lucifer pedig a megfigyelőbe kíséri George-ot és azt mondja neki, várjon ott majd ő is csatlakozik Dan-hez, de hagyja, hogy ő érvényesüljön. Dan lejátssza a videót, ám a menedzser mindent tagad. A másik oldalon a férj egyre dühösebb a videón látottak után.

\- Van Önnek egy kilenc-milliméteres fegyvere? – kérdezi Dan.

\- Ez miért fontos? – kérdésre kérdéssel válaszol az ügyvéd.

\- Egy ilyennel lőtték le Emily Webber-t. – Dan elé tette az Emily-ről készült helyszíni képeket.

\- Ez nevetséges, hiszen bárkinek lehet ilyen fegyvere – jegyzi meg meglepően fölényesen az ügyvéd, majd Dan a vérteszt eredményét is elé tolja, hogy megtalálták az ő vérét Clarissa ruháján. – Ez így már két gyilkosság.

\- Az bármikor rákerülhetett, ezek nem bizonyítanak semmit! – magyarázza az ügyvéd, amit már Lucifer nem bír tovább és beveti magát, mire a menedzser mindent elmond.

\- Nem így terveztem. Én csak beszélni akartam vele, de Clarissa megfenyegetett, hogy mindent elmond, és hogy tönkre tesz. Fel akart jelenti és ezt nem hagyhattam. Ekkor dulakodni kezdtünk és beverte a fejét, de még ezek után is rám támadt, én pedig csak védekeztem, majd egyszer összeesett. Megijedtem, ezért ott hagytam, hátha valaki megtalálja. Esküszöm én csak meg akartam beszélni vele a dolgokat, esetleg ráijeszteni, de megölni nem volt szándékomban. Azt viszont nem tudtam, hogy Emily-vel beszélt a találkozásunk előtt, csak amikor reggel felhívott, hogy kérdőre vonjon mit tettem Clarissa-val, mert nem lehet őt elérni, és hogy tudja, hogy tegnap velem volt. Így elmentem a házához, ahol Emily elővette a fegyverét és rám szegezte, de nekem egy mozdulattal sikerült tőle elvennem, amikor véletlen elsült a fegyver. Láttam, hogy mellkasi sérülése van, ezért inkább elmentem – vallja be a történteket Vincent.

Dan letartóztatja, majd kiviszi a kihallgatóból, ahol már a férj várja. Nem tudja türtőztetni magát és megüti. Lucifer szó szerint élvezi a kialakult helyzetet.

\- Akkor most lezártuk az ügyet, a papírmunka pedig rád vár – mondja, aki odasúgja neki, hogy mindig Chloe szokta csinálni a papírmunkát, de most hogy nincs itt, esze ágába sincs neki megtenni. – Egyszer segítettem Chloe-nak rendszerezni az ügyeket, nem loptam be vele magam a szívébe – teszi hozzá.

\- Be kell valljam, a sok megjegyzéseid ellenére, lehet veled együtt dolgozni, de ezt inkább ne tegyünk rendszeressé. Tedd minél hamarabb rendbe a kapcsolatodat Chloe-val. Egyébként nem megyünk el valamit inni? – Még Dan is meglepődik, hogy ezt felajánlotta Lucifernek.

\- Ez egyszer megfogadom a tanácsod és nemet kell mondjak a meghívásodra. Viszont te menj csak a Lux-ba és írasd a számlámhoz. Ja és igyál az én nevemben is, engedd el magad, nekem még valamit el kell intéznem – mondja Lucifer. Dan elfogadja az ajánlatot és elindul a Lux-ba.

Lucifer beszáll az autójába és Chloe háza felé veszi az irányt, aki még nincs otthon, de Lucifer úgy gondolja, beengedi magát. Míg várakozik unalom űzésként elkezd egy kicsit kutakodni a házban. Talál is egy fényképalbumot, amiben Chloe-nak olyan képei vannak, amikor még színészkedett. Ekkor lép be Chloe és meglepődik, hogy ott találja Lucifert.

\- Hát te mi keresel itt és egyáltalán, hogy kerültél ide Lucifer? – Leteszi az albumot és Chloe felé lép.

\- Tudod, vannak módszereim, hogy bejussak egy házba.

\- Nem is képzeltem másképp...

\- Pótkulccsal jöttem be, amit rakhatnál valamilyen biztonságosabb helyre is, mint a lábtörlő alá – mondja Lucifer.

Chloe leteszi a cuccait és a nappaliba megy. Lucifer nézegeti a bőröndöt.

\- Merre voltál? – kérdezi számon kérően.

\- Sok mindenen kellett gondolkodnom. – Lucifer félbeszakítja őt és elkezdi mesélni, hogy milyen ügyet hagyott ki, hogy igazából a múltjával kapcsolatos. Ám Chloe is közbeszól.

\- Ez most nem érdekel Lucifer. Döntésre jutottam és most meg kell hallgass, vedd ezt komolyan.

\- Én mindig komoly vagyok! – reagál Lucifer.

\- Nem fogom elfogadni a hadnagyi ajánlatot – kezdi Chloe, aminek Lucifer láthatóan örül. – Ez azonban még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem lesznek változások közöttünk. A mai nap végére végre tisztán látok. Nekem van egy gyerekem. Trixie valami miatt kedvel is, ezért neki sem okozhatsz fájdalmat. Mióta együtt dolgozunk, megismertelek már, és tudom, hogy mélyen vannak érzéseid, csak a sekélyesség, felszínesség mögé bújtatod. Nekem viszont arra van szükségem, hogy biztos lábakon álljak.

\- Nem megyek sehova – teszi hozzá Lucifer Chloe-t hallgatva.

\- De meddig? Mint ahogy a Poklot is úgy tűnik meguntad és otthagytad, mibe telik minket is elhagynod, elköltöznöd valahova a világ másik felére. Akkor mi lesz velünk?

\- Ezt sosem tenném meg, a Pokol az más volt – magyarázza.

\- Most ezt mondod, de mi lesz 5-10 vagy akár 20 év múlva, amikor már én öregszem és te meg gondolom ugyanilyen jóképű, kívánatos férfi leszel, akire tapadnak a nők. Akkor már más lesz a helyzet – folytatja Chloe, amire nem tud mit mondani, csak egy szó ütötte meg a fülét.

\- Szóval kívánatosnak tartasz? – kérdezi csábító tekintettel, amit Chloe figyelmen kívül hagy.

\- Tudod Lucifer kettőnk közé, nem a valódi éned áll hanem, te magad. Mert mikor komolyabbra fordulna a kapcsolatunk, te meghátrálsz, pont úgy, mint amikor elvetted feleségül Candy-t – vágja hozzá Luciferhez, aki ezt a hangnemet már nem bírja tovább és kitör belőle az igazság.

\- Azt a te érdekedbe tettem, mert csak az Apám miatt élhetsz.

\- Na várjunk, ezt most hogy értetted? – Lucifer kénytelen elmondani mindent.

\- Hát rendben. Csak hogy tudd, te, Amenadiel angyal testvérem áldásával születtél meg, mert az anyád meddő volt. Apám piszkos játékba kevert bele. Azért teremtett téged, hogy később mi ketten találkozzunk. Az Apám úgy rendelte, hogy belém szeress és neked az érzéseidbe nincs beleszólásod. Bár fájt, de én ezt így nem akartam. Ez az igazi oka a Candy-vel kötött házasságomnak. Most boldog vagy? – zúdítja Lucifer Chloe-ra egyszerre ezeket az információkat.

\- Én az érzéseim ura vagyok, azt senki sem irányítja! – jelenti ki felháborodottan.

\- Képes lettem volna elengedni téged, de amikor Káin vagyis Pierce... - vág szavába Chloe.

\- Várj... Mit mondtál? Marcus Káin volt? Az a Káin? – csodálkozik.

\- Igen, az a Káin. Azok után, hogy láttál engem, ez még meglep? Az egész istenverte Biblia az öntelt, egoista Apám műve, hogy még több dicsfényben fürdőzhessen, azután, amit tett velem – fűzi szavaihoz megvetően.

\- Akkor már mindent értek. Az alma nem esik messze a fájától... - teszi hozzá Chloe.

\- Ha lehet, az almát meg a fát ne keverjük ide, nem éppen jó emlékek fűznek ezekhez. És ne tereld a szót, ha már te kezdtél bele ebbe a beszélgetésbe. Tudtam, hogy vele nem lehetsz boldog – veszi át a szót Lucifer.

\- Akkor talán veled boldog lennék? – Erre a kérdésre azonban nem válaszol, amit Chloe is már előre tudott. – Lucifer nem vagy őszinte.

\- Én mindig őszinte vagyok! – kikéri magának.

\- Lehet, hogy mindenki felé az vagy, de magad felé nem. Lucifer. Én szeretlek, és azt hiszem, hogy te is így érzel irántam, de szeretném tőled is hallani.

Lucifer nem tudja kimondani, mert még magának sem akarja elismerni az érzéseit. Chloe kiteszi a házból. 

(A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Say Something a háttérben)

\- Majd akkor keress, ha már képes vagy kimondani azt, amit érzel! – Rácsapja az ajtót Luciferre, aki teljesen letaglózva ördögi szemmel megy az autója felé, majd elhajt.

Chloe becsapja az ajtót, majd az ablakból figyeli, ahogyan Lucifer olyan erővel csapja be autójának az ajtaját, melynek hangjától az egész utca visszhangzott. Lekapcsolja a villanyt, és a lépcsőn haladva könnyeivel küzdve, arra gondol, ennyi, vége.


	5. Haláli party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az alternatív világbeli Lucifer gyanúba keveri magát egy gyilkosság keretében, ami megszakítja Chloe Las Vegas-i kiruccanását. Mindeközben Pierce és Ella egyre közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz.

A Lux-ban hatalmas partit rendez Lucifer. Elénekel egy dalt, majd ő is beleveti magát az éjszakába. Több lánnyal is táncol, flörtöl és csókolózik. Végül az egyik csinos szőkével felmegy a lakására. Ott is iszogatnak, aztán továbbiakat a szobában folytatják, elég hangosan.

Chloe eközben Lindával elment Las Vegasba, kiengedni a gőzt. Helikopterrel érkeztek meg az exlúziv szállodába. Chloe-nak a színészi életéből, volt még egy kis tartaléka, ezekből finanszírozza a hasonló csajos kiruccanásokat.

Reggel Lucifer fel akarja ébreszteni a lányt, de észreveszi, hogy az meghalt.

\- Igen? – szól a telefonba álmosan Chloe hajnalok hajnalán.

\- Én vagyok Lucifer.

\- Mit akarsz Lucifer? Vasárnap van.

\- Azt hiszem, van egy ügyünk.

\- Miről beszélsz, nem kaptam bejelentést. Egyébként is vasárnap van, menj vissza játszadozni valamelyik nőcskével, aki éppen az ágyadba fekszik. – Már éppen letenné, mikor Lucifer folytatja.

\- Akkor most teszek bejelentést, mert van egy halott lány az ágyamban. – Ennek hallatára egyből kipattan Chloe szeme.

\- Máris indulunk vissza LA-be. Linda, Linda kelj fel, indulunk vissza. Lucifer itt vagy még?

\- Igen.

\- Semmihez se nyúlj, nehogy eltüntess valamilyen bizonyítékot! – adja utasításba. – Ja és hogy hívd a többieket. Lucifer, muszáj megkérdeznem, te tetted? – Lucifer már a kérdést is sértőnek veszi, hogy egyáltalán ezt feltételezi róla.

\- Bár én vagyok maga az ördög, erre még én se lennék képes, miután egy csodás éjszakát ajándékoztam neki. – Lucifer a szobája felé néz.

\- Na, már megint itt tartunk. – Chloe leteszi a telefont. Lucifer megfogadja a tanácsot és felhívja Ellát.

\- Ella, lesz egy kis munka és jobb lenne, ha minél hamarabb a lakásomra jönnél – szólt a telefonba köszönés nélkül Lucifer. Ella éppen Pierce-nél van, mikor hívta.

\- Már megmondtam, többet nem tüntetek el neked semmit – vágja rá.

\- Ez most hivatalos ügy, nem magán – teszi hozzá, mikor felébred Pierce is.

\- Ki az? – Ella megpróbálja letakarni a telefont, hogy Lucifer, ne hallja meg, de sikertelennek bizonyult. Lucifernek felcsillan a szeme, hogy Ella Pierce-el van és meg is jegyzi.

\- Ehhez nem kellett sok idő. – Ella nem válaszol a megjegyzésére, csak hogy nemsoká ott lesz.

\- Nem kell annyira sietni, még belefér egy gyors rosszalkodás a hadnaggyal – feleli ördögien, mire lecsapja a telefont Ella és elkezd öltözködni, aki ugyanezt javasolja Marcus-nak is, mert úgy tűnik, van egy holttest, ráadásul Lucifernél. Marcus meg se lepődik ezen.

Lucifer úgy tűnik, hogy ideges, ezért belekezd maga a nyomozásba. Lemegy és megkérdezi a személyzetet, hogy láttak-e valakit felmenni hozzá. Azonban senki nem látott, senkit és semmit, ekkor tűnik fel Maze.

\- Mi az Lucifer, rosszul elsült éjszaka? Ki az a csinos kis hulla...? – Lucifer a karjánál fogva arrébb ráncigálja.

\- Honnan tudsz te erről? – Felvillan az ördögi szeme.

\- Csigavér, nyugalom barátom. Csak felmentem egy-két cuccomért, amikor megláttam. Eltüntessem? – kérdezi, amikor megérkezik meg Ella és Marcus.

\- Mit kell eltüntetni? – kérdi Marcus.

\- Ne is foglalkozzatok vele – feleli Lucifer. Közben Maze kinézi magának Marcust, amit észrevesz Ella is. Mikor Lucifer felkíséri őket, Ella odamegy Maze-hez.

\- Még a gondolatot is felejtsd el, a pasi már az enyém – jegyzi meg fenyegetően. Maze-nek tetszik ez a kemény csajos szöveg.

\- Rendben, de attól még mi ketten megihatnának egy italt – teszi hozzá.

Ella és Marcus felmennek Lucifer lakásába. Ekkor érkezik meg a többi rendőr és helyszínelő is. Elkezdenek kutatni a lakásban, ami nem igazán tetszik neki.

\- Nem látok külső sérüléseket, de a halál ideje hajnal 4 és 5 közé tehető – állapítja meg Ella.

\- Halljam, mégis mi a pokol történt itt? – kérdezi Pierce. Lucifer nem örül neki, hogy úgy kezelik, mintha ő lenne a tettes, de válaszol a kérdésre, egy ital kíséretében.

\- Tegnap tartottam meg az év legnagyobb partiját... – kezdi el, mire Ella közbe szól.

\- Hulla jó parti lehetett. – Azonban Ellának ezt a megjegyzését nem hagyja szó nélkül.

\- Ha az éjszakába halt bele, akkor elmondhatom, hogy haláli vagyok az ágyban. – Marcus visszatereli a témát az ügyre.

\- Szóval buliztunk, iszogattunk, majd feljöttünk a lakásomra, itt is iszogattunk, aztán rátértünk a lényegre. Ezt is részletezzem? Mert szívesen megteszem – mondja Lucifer.

\- Ettől a résztől eltérhetünk. És azután mi történt?

\- Azután? Nem sokat, de aludtunk és reggel már holtan találtam – fejezi be. Ella közben talált egy kis csomag kábítószert.

\- Óvatosan vele, az minőségi! – figyelmezteti Lucifer. Ezután Ella túladagolásra gyanakszik és ebben az esetben, Lucifer, még ha közvetetten is a tettes.

\- Az lehetetlen, mert én többet használtam, még sincs semmi bajom – vágja rá gondolkodás nélkül.

\- Ezt inkább kihagyom a jelentésből – teszi hozzá Pierce. – Egyébként ki ez a lány?

\- Valami Lucy vagy Sandy a neve.

\- Esetleg vezetéknév? – kérdezi Pierce, mikor Lucifer észreveszi, hogy a lánynak kanapén van a táskája, amiben megtalálja a személyijét.

\- Laycee Green, 21 éves volt – mondta. Átkutatva a táskáját, találnak nála egy diákigazolványt is, divattervező egyetemre járt, valamint egy névjegykártyát, amiből kiderül, hogy escort lány volt.

\- Hát persze, hogy egy escort... – teszi hozzá Pierce, ám Lucifer tagadja, hogy tudta volna.

\- Így belegondolva már értem a tudását – jegyzi meg arcátlanul. – És akkor, ha már az én estémről, mindent tudsz, a kettőtök éjszakája milyen volt? – Lucifer Ellára nézett, miközben Pierce-nek szegezte a kérdést, ami miatt az képes lett volna a szemével megölni. – Nyugalom, én nem mondom el senkinek, a kis piszkos titkotok biztonságban van az ördögnél.

Marcus betelefonál, hogy nézzenek utána a lánynak, mindenre kíváncsi és mire Luciferrel visszaér a lány lakásáról, az asztalán legyen az anyag.

\- Én inkább megvárnám Chloe-t. – Leült a zongora mögé.

\- Vagy velem jössz vagy bekíséretlek az őrsre, mint gyanúsítottat! – Választás elé állította. – Addig, amíg nem tisztázzák a neved, jobb, ha szemmel tartalak, hogy ne csinálj semmi meggondolatlant – folytatja. Lucifer nem szívesen, de belemegy, majd odaszól a helyszínelőknek, hogy semmihez se nyúljanak, amihez nem muszáj.

\- Értesítelek titeket, ha már többet tudok – kiabálja ki a fürdőből Ella.

\- Maze figyelj a helyszínelőkre, nehogy olyanhoz nyúljanak, amihez semmi közük – súgja a fülébe, mire neki felcsillan a szeme, hogy Lucifer szabad kezet ad neki.

\- Csak ha szükséges. Inkább verbálisan old meg, ha lehet.

\- Búcsúzkodásra nincs idő! – türelmetlenkedik Pierce.

Linda és Chloe a helikopterben beszélgetnek.

\- Még csak egy pár napja dolgozok együtt Luciferrel, máris hullákat hoz a fejemre. Mégis ki ez a férfi?

\- Egy ördögien, nagyon dögös férfi! – jegyzi meg Linda.

\- Ezt elismerem, de tudod, ez csak a felszín, mert amikor múltkor beszélgettünk, akkor láttam a felszínessége mögött valamit, ami érdekessé teszi – mondja Chloe, mire Linda tele szájjal vigyorog.

Lucifer és Pierce az áldozat lakásának ajtaján kopogtatnak. Egy hasonló korú lány nyitja ki az ajtót.

\- Üdv újra, hazahozta Laycee-t? – kérdezi álmosan, ám Lucifer nem ismeri fel őt, ezért Pierce felé fordul és elkezd flörtölni vele.

\- A rendőrségtől jöttünk. Részvétem, de Laycee Green meghalt – közli a rossz hírt Elena-val.

\- Mit tett vele, megölte? – Lucifer felé fordulva vonja Elena őt kérdőre.

\- Én semmit nem tettem vele. Na, jó ez így nem igaz, az éjjel többször is csináltunk olyat, ami arcpirító. De azon kívül, hogy megajándékoztam élete legjobb éjszakájával, nem tettem semmit, és én is tudni akarom, mi történt. Mégis miért képzeli mindenki ma azt, hogy én vagyok a megtestesült gonosz? – Képletesen érti, de Pierce-től megkapja a választ is.

\- Mert az vagy – feleli, miközben Elena teljesen összetörik és beengedi őket a házba.

\- Együtt laktunk ebben a házban, az egyetemen ismertük meg egymást és azóta is a legjobb barátnők voltunk.

\- El tudná mondani mi történt tegnap? – kérdezi Pierce.

\- Persze, már amennyit tudok. Mindketten a Lux-ban voltunk, de közben megjelent a barátom és elköszöntünk tőle. Akkor láttam utoljára, amikor odament Önhöz. Egész este magát figyelte, ezért is voltam biztos benne, hogy azért nem jött haza éjjel, mert együtt töltötték az éjszakát – meséli Elena.

\- Tudta, hogy Miss Green, escort volt? – kérdezi Pierce.

\- Igen, de ki akart szállni, mert elkezdett találkozgatni valakivel – válaszol.

\- Hát mégsem lehetett olyan komoly, ha végül nálam kötött ki – jegyzi meg Lucifer.

\- Laycee inkább a nyitott kapcsolatokat szerette, az volt az életfelfogása, hogy egyszer élünk – teszi hozzá, amit Lucifer is helyesel.

\- Tudja ki az, akivel találkozgatott? – tér vissza az ügyhöz Pierce.

\- Igen Felix Donoven – feleli Elena.

\- Esetleg nem volt ügyféllistája Laycee-nek? – érdeklődik Pierce, amire Elena bemegy Layee szobájába és előhoz egy kis napló szerűséget.

\- Szinte enélkül, soha nem ment sehova, ha van, akkor ebben kellene benne lennie. – Átadta a noteszt.

Megnézi Pierce és van benne egy pár név a hátulján, köztük egy-két befolyásosabb emberé is. Megköszönik az együttműködést és elmennek. Be akarja vinni Lucifert az őrse, de neki jobb elfoglaltsága akadt elmondása szerint. Ám ebbe nem megy bele, mert jelenleg Lucifer az egyetlen gyanúsított, amit persze nevetségesnek tart, mert ha tényleg ő tette volna, akkor inkább eltünteti a testet, minthogy szóljon a rendőrségnek. Eközben megszólal Pierce telefonja, Ella az. Elmondja, hogy arzénnal mérgezték meg a lányt és talált gyógyszert is a szervezetében.

\- Lucifer tiszta, nem a drog ölte meg, esetleg besegített vele – mondja Ella majd leteszi.

\- Gratulálok, most már mehetsz Lucifer, ahova akarsz, mert biztos, hogy nem te vagy a gyilkos. A lányt megmérgezték.

\- Eddig is ezt mondtam, én mindig az igazat mondom! – jegyzi meg öntelten.

Chloe éppen megérkezik LA-be és az őrsre megy.

Lucifer Raphael-nél jelenik meg, aki éppen elköszön egy betegétől. Nem érdekli, hogy konzultációs idő van, bemegy.

\- Lucifer mit keresel itt? Nekem ez a munkahelyem! – teremti le Raphael, majd, mint aki meg se hallotta, elmondja, hogy mi történt vele, hogy majdnem őt gyanúsították meg egy gyilkossággal. – Megint megkérdezem miért jöttél?

\- A régi idők kedvére. Ha nem az Apánk küldött a nyakamra azért, hogy visszamenjek a Pokolba, akkor lehetnénk újra azok a testvérek, akik mindent megbeszéltek egymással. De ha ezt nem akarod, akkor elmegyek. – Feláll a székből és az ajtó felé veszi az irányt.

\- Le kellene állnod ezzel az életvitellel, mert egyszer tényleg olyan bajba keveredsz, amiből nem mászol ki – tanácsolja neki.

\- Most viccelsz? Én vagyok az Ördög, nincs olyan helyzet, amiből ne lenne kiút számomra.

Jót beszéltek, vagyis inkább csak Lucifer, mikor csörög a telefonja, Chloe az.

\- Hol vagy? – kérdezi.

\- Egy ismerősnél – válaszol Lucifer.

\- Jobb lenne, ha bejönnél, ha már elbaltáztad a hétvégémet.

Chloe beköszön Ellának, aki nagyon kíváncsi minden részletre, hogy mi volt Las Vegasban.

\- Minden jó volt addig, amíg Lucifer nem telefonált. Na de most mesélj te, én is tudni akarok mindent. Linda elmondta, hogy valószínű egy pasi miatt hagytad ki a csajos hétvégét.

\- Majd mindent elmondok a maga idejében – válaszol Ella.

\- Ugye nem Lucifer az? – Ella nevetésbe tör ki, hogy dehogy Lucifer. Ekkor érkezik meg ő is.

\- Mi a téma? Úgy hallottam rólam van szó – kíváncsiskodik, ám Chloe eltereli a szót, és inkább megkérdezi Ellát, hogy mit tud az ügyről.

\- Arzénmérgezés végzett vele. Bár találtam a szervezetében narkotikumot is, de nem amiatt halt meg. Már hetek óta mérgezhetik. A gyógyszer összetevőit még vizsgálom.

\- Itt a lány feltételezett barátja és jobb lenne Chloe, ha te beszélnél vele – szól be Pierce.

\- Rendben máris megyek! – válaszolja.

Chloe bemegy a kihallgatóba, Lucifer pedig a megfigyelőbe. Chloe elmondja, Felix-nek, hogy miért hívatták be.

\- Mikor beszélt Laycee-vel utoljára? – kérdezi.

\- Tegnap este, amikor felhívott, hogy elmennek a barátnőjével bulizni.

\- És ez nem zavarta?

\- Nem, mert még csak egy pár hete kezdtünk ismerkedni, és előre kijelentette Laycee hogy ő nem az a monogám típus, viszont kezdett köztünk komolyabbá válni a kapcsolat, és azt mondta, hogy ez után a buli után, megváltozik – folytatja Felix.

\- Ön is találkozott más lányokkal? – érdeklődik Chloe.

\- Nem, de megértettem Laycee-t, mindig nehéz élete volt, már amit mesélt.

\- Arról tudott, hogy escortként is dolgozott?

\- Egy pár nappal ezelőtt mondta el.

\- És erre hogyan reagált? – faggatja Chloe.

\- Bár zavart a dolog, megígérte, hogy befejezi. Csak azért volt arra szüksége, hogy tudja fizetni a tandíjat, de sikerült egy ösztöndíjat megszereznie, így nem kellett volna tovább csinálnia – mondja Felix. Mivel látta Chloe, hogy nagyon megviselte a hír Felix-et, nem kérdezett tőle semmi mást.

\- Ha további kérdésünk van, keresni fogjuk.

Lucifer kérdőre vonja Chloe-t hogy miért nem volt rámenősebb, lehet, most engedi elmenni a gyilkost. Chloe visszanéz, de az ösztönei azt súgják, hogy nem ő tette.

Itt az ideje felkeresni a lány ügyfeleit, hátha tudják kinek a lánya volt Laycee – mondja Chloe, aminek hallatán Lucifer nagyon fellelkesedik.

Ellát eközben behívatja Pierce.

\- Csukd be az ajtót, a tegnap estéről akarok veled beszélni. Remélem ez a munkát nem fogja befolyásolni – mondja Pierce.

\- Addig, amíg téged nem zavar, engem sem – válaszol könnyedén. – És ha ez csak egy éjszaka volt, akkor rendben, annak igazán jó volt. – Ki akar menni, de Pierce megállítja.

\- Én nem csak egy éjszakára tervezek.

\- Velem nem egy éjszakára szoktak tervezni, lehet ez rendszeres is, ha érted a célzást. – Eztán kimegy.

\- Én nem éppen erre gondoltam – mondja magának, mikor észreveszi, hogy a jele kezd halványodni, kezd a Káin féle átok eltűnni.

Chloe és Lucifer az utolsó ügyfélnél járnak. Egy vállalatigazgatónál, Adam Pratt-nél. Elmondja Chloe hogy miért jöttek, aki ennek hallatán készségesnek tűnik. Nincsen felesége, ő csak azért választotta Laycee-t mert a munkája miatt nem tud ismerkedni. De szeretné, hogy ha ez nem kerülne napvilágra, mert ez a vállalatát leértékelné.

\- Volt arról tudomása, hogy ki akar szállni? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Sejtettem, mert egyre többször mondta, hogy vitái vannak Clare-el.

\- Clare volt a...? – érdeklődik Chloe.

\- Igen.

\- Megadná a számát? – Adam megadja és még egyszer a diszkréciójukat kéri tőlük.

Kifelé menet Lucifer értelmetlennek tartja azt, hogy mindegyik olyan készségesen válaszolt, hogy nem kellett bevetnie magát. Pedig igazán kiszedett volna belőlük egy-két piszkos kis fantáziát.

\- Nagy az esély, hogy a nő mérgezte, vagy mérgeztette meg, mert mindegyik férfi azt mondta, hogy mostanában nézeteltérésük volt.

\- Ha már a kuncsaftjait nem vehettem kezelés alá, legalább a nőt hadd hallgathassam én ki – kérleli Chloe-t, aki cinikusan jegyzi meg.

\- Talán a lányai miatt? – Lucifernek ez akkor eszébe se jutott, de most, hogy Chloe megemlítette, ez se egy rossz ötlet.

Chloe telefonál, utána nézet Clare-nek. Kiderül, hogy holnap érkezik vissza egy útról.

\- Holnapig úgysem tudunk beszélni Clare-el, szóval mehetsz, amerre akarsz. – Ám ő nem hagyja magát ennyire könnyen lerázni, mert mindent tudni akar a csajos hétvégéről.

\- Ami Las Vegasban történt az ott is marad, mellesleg nekem dolgom van. – Otthagyja Lucifert, akit egyre jobban érdekel Chloe.

Este a lányok Ellát faggatják, hogy ki az a titokzatos férfi, aki miatt kihagyta a hétvégét. Mivel még ő sem tudja mi ez, nem akarja elárulni ki az. Chloe viszont rátapint a lényegre.

\- A hadnaggyal elég jó párt alkotnátok. – Linda pszichológus létére összerakja Ella arckifejezéséből, hogy Pierce miatt nem ment velük, amin persze Chloe is meglepődik. Ella beadja a derekát és elmond mindent.

\- Na, jól van. Szóval úgy kezdődött, hogy elhívott, tudod aznap este, amikor te lekoppintottál az első ügyed után. Nagyon jót beszélgettünk, aztán másnap pedig vacsorával várt a lakásán. El kell ismernem, hogy istenien főz és van benne valami rossz fiús, ami miatt nagyon vonzódok hozzá. Egy kicsit a régi énemre emlékeztet. Ennyi. Na de akkor, ha már én mindent elmondtam, akkor most rajtad a sor Chloe. Mi van közted és Lucifer között? Mert látom, hogy néz rád... – faggatózik Ella.

\- Lucifer mindenkire így néz – tereli a szót, de egy kicsit elpirul.

\- Ebben van valami – jegyzi meg Linda.

\- Én ezt nem veszem be. Még nem láttalak valaki miatt ennyit bosszankodni. Itt van valami a levegőben. – Megböki az oldalát Ella Chloe-nak.

\- Persze hogy az idegeimre megy, most is képes volt egy végzetes éjszakát összehoznia.

\- De nem ő a gyilkos – teszi hozzá Ella, majd belekortyol az italába.

\- Jó ebben igazad van, de csak Lucifer tud ilyen helyzetekbe belekeveredni.

A Lux-ban Lucifer iszogat a pultnál.

\- Ugye nem nyúltak olyanhoz a rendőrök, amihez nem kellett volna? – kérdezi Maze-t.

\- Ha a sötét titkaidra gondolsz, akkor nem, de elkelt volna egy ügyvéd segítsége. – Maze tudja, hogy Charlotte elment egy csomó pénzzel, de azért rákérdez.

\- Ha már ügyvéd, tudsz Charlotte-ról valamit?

\- Ne is említsd azt a nőt. Írt egy üzenetet, hogy már nem az ügyvédem és hogy ne keressem többet. Nehéz lesz ilyen mindenre elszánt ügyvédet találnom, aki ráadásul még jól is néz ki – felel Lucifer.

Charlotte és Dan egy repülőn ülnek.

\- Lezártál mindent LA-ben? – kérdezi Dan.

\- Én igen, ha te is. – Dan elküldte a felmondását az őrsre.

\- És most hogyan tovább?

\- Nem csak LA-ben van szükség erkölcstelen ügyvédekre. Bárhova mehetünk – teszi hozzá Charlotte, miközben első osztályon utaznak és pezsgőt iszogatnak.

Megérkezik Raphael a Lux-ba, akit Lucifer hívatott oda. Lucifer kér Raphael-nek is egy italt.

\- Mégis hogyan lehet egy olyan nőnek felkelteni az érdeklődését, aki tud minden piszkos titkot rólad? – kérdezi teljesen komolyan Lucifer, mire Raphael félrenyel, mert meglepi, hogy pont ő kér tőle tanácsot a nőkkel kapcsolatban.

\- Inkább nekem kellene tőled tippeket kérnem – viccelődik vele, amikor rájön, hogy Lucifer Chloe-ról beszél. – Csak annyit mondok, hogy ha lehet, ne idegesítsd fel, és mutasd meg a másik oldaladat is, hogy tudsz az emberekkel törődni – tanácsolja Raphael, mire Maze röhögésbe tör ki.

\- Lucifernek nincs ilyen énje – teszi hozzá Maze. Majd odamegy Luciferhez egy csinos nő és már arrébb is húzódnak. – Na, erről beszélek, még hogy törődés... – tovább nevet, mikor megjelenik Amenadiel.

\- Miért mindig a legjobb pillanatban csinálod ezt? – Pont megcsókolná a lányt, mikor Amenadiel mindent lelassít.

\- Mikor hagyod ezt abba és mész vissza oda ahova való vagy! – mondja Amenadiel.

\- Inkább igyál egyet Raphael-el, és hagyjál engem szórakozni! – válaszol Lucifer, mire odamegy Raphael üdvözölni őt, hogy jó újra így együtt.

\- Ez nem maradhat így. – Majd eltűnik.

Reggel Chloe és Lucifer elmennek Clare villájába. A nő éppen akkor érkezett meg, pont a személyzetnek dirigál, hogy vigyék be a bőröndjeit, és készítsenek neki egy fürdőt, mert nagyon fáradt az utazástól. Ekkor veszi észre, hogy Lucifer és Chloe felé közelednek.

\- Ki engedte be őket? – kérdezi Clare. Chloe felmutatja a jelvényét, hogy a rendőrségtől vannak. – Most mit akarnak rám fogni?

\- Csak egy gyilkosságot – vágja rá Lucifer játszi könnyedséggel, amit Clare kikér magának.

\- Ezt inkább hagyd rám – rászól Chloe.

\- Csak arra kérem, hogy nyugodt helyen beszélgessen velünk, hogy feltudjunk egy pár kérdést tenni Önnek – mondja diplomatikusan Chloe.

\- Kell ügyvédet hívnom?

\- Hát lehet nem ártana – jegyzi meg Lucifer, mire Chloe rálép a lábára a magas sarkú cipőjével, közben Clare a telefonját keresi.

\- Csak beszélni akarunk, semmi más – nyugtatja Chloe.

\- Rendben, akkor fáradjanak be a házba. – Clare behívja őket.

\- Még egy szó és kint maradsz. – Chloe-t már nagyon idegesíti Lucifer viselkedése.

\- Miről van szó pontosan?

Chloe elmondja, hogy tudja, hogy escort lányi vannak, Laycee-ről szeretne beszélni, mert megölték.

\- Mikor beszéltek utoljára? – érdeklődik.

\- A múlt héten, de azt nem igazán hívnám beszélgetésnek.

\- Miért?

\- Teljesen ki volt fordulva magából. Üvöltözött, hogy ő kiszáll, és hogy ne zaklassam őt. Pedig én nem zaklattam, sőt ő kuncsorgott ügyfelekért. Fontos kiemelnem, hogy a lányaim nincsenek semmire sem kényszerítve, akkor szállnak ki, amikor akarnak. Én csak segítek nekik a céljaikat elérni – mondja Clare.

\- Persze önmegvalósítás... – teszi hozzá cinikusan, mire Clare kikéri magának ezt a hangnemet.

\- Én nem futtatom őket, csak arra szerződtetem a lányokat, hogy magányos férfiak társaságában legyenek, és nem kötelezem olyanra, amit nem akarnak, csak azt teszik, meg, amit ők is akarnak, ezzel az ügyfelek is tisztában vannak. – Clare hevesen védte magát.

\- Tud valakiről, akivel esetleg nézeteltérése volt Laycee-nek? – tér vissza az ügyhöz Chloe.

\- Igen a szobatársa, aki ki akarta tenni, mert megunta, hogy Laycee-nek van egy ilyen oldala is.

Megköszöni a segítségét és azért még felhívja rá a figyelmét, hogy ne hagyja el a várost, míg a nyomozás le nem zárul. Chloe kifelé tart a házból, mikor Lucifer odamegy Clare-hez.

\- Hogyan lehet az ügyfélkörbe bekerülni? – érdeklődik Lucifer, közben flörtöl is a nővel.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy Önnek szüksége lenne a szolgáltatásaimra, bár ez egyszer kivételt tehetek – válaszol csábítóan Clare. Chloe látja, hogy Lucifer beszél Clare-el, ezért odaszól, hogy ideje indulni.

Az őrsre behívatják Elena-t. A kihallgatóban nem érti miért van itt. Azt hiszi, hogy megtalálták a tettest.

\- Hallottunk arról, hogy többször is veszekedtek Laycee-vel a munkája miatt. - Elena szabadkozik, hogy ez nem igaz.

\- Azért veszekedtünk, mert azt hittem a drogozik. Fáradékony volt, többször hányt és szemei is beesettek voltak. Tagadta, hogy ilyennel élne, de nem hittem neki, ezért kértem, hogy fejezze ezt be, mert másképp nem lakhat tovább velem – magyarázkodik Elena.

\- Akkor ezért mérgezte meg ugye? – Közelebb lép Elena-hoz és megkérdezi tőle Lucifer, miért ölte meg a lányt, mire bevallja, hogy ő csak meg akarta védeni, mert szerette.

Chloe rájön, hogy ezek már az arzén-mérgezés tünetei voltak.

\- Mikor vette észre ezeket a tüneteket? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Egy olyan 2 hete körülbelül. Nem sokkal azután, miután megismerte a Felix-et. Lehet ő tette? Mert akkor neki vége. – jelenti ki Elena.

\- Majd mi kiderítjük, mi történt – nyugtatja, majd kikíséri a lányt.

Miután Chloe visszajön, a folyosón Lucifer odaszól neki.

\- Ezek szerint újra beszélünk a fiúval.

\- Nem, elmegyünk lakására, mert ha ő mérgezte, akkor biztos ott találunk bizonyítékot – válaszolja Chloe.

\- Nem kell ahhoz engedély? – kérdezi.

\- Jelenleg nincs annyi bizonyítékunk, hogy adjon az ügyész engedélyt egy házkutatásra, ezért nekünk kell azt valahogyan beszerezni – feleli Chloe, ami Lucifernek nagyon tetszik és ennek hangot is ad a kocsiban.

\- Többször csináltál már ilyet, mármint betörni valahova? – kíváncsi Lucifer.

\- Csak ha a szükség úgy hozza – válaszolja könnyedén.

Lucifer még jobban érdeklődik ezek után, mert nem hitte volna ezt Chloe-ról.

\- Nem is különbözünk annyira, mint ahogyan azt hiszed – jegyzi meg, közben megérkeznek a házhoz. – És mi van akkor, ha itthon van a fiú?

\- Majd kitalálok valamit, hiszen mégis csak színész voltam és nem is akármilyen – büszkélkedik Chloe.

Megkéri Lucifert, hogy maradjon a kocsiban és figyeljen, ha itthon van a fiú, majd ő kibeszéli a helyzetet, ha nincs, akkor meg kell valaki, aki figyeli a terepet. Lucifernek kedvére van ez a felállás. Chloe bekopog, senki nem válaszol. Körülnéz, megnézi, hogy van-e esetleg pótkulcsnak helye. Mivel nem akar sokáig ott állni, inkább egy hajtűvel kinyitja az ajtót. Lucifer a kocsiból nézi Chloe-t, tetszik neki, amit lát.

Chloe bemegy a lakásba, elkezd kutakodni. Ella felhívja Chloe-t, hogy egy szívgyógyszert, Digoxint talált a lány vérébe, viszont az nem volt szívbeteg.

\- És lehet ilyen gyógyszerbe arzén? – érdeklődik Chloe.

\- Nem, de a felgyorsítja a mérgezést és persze egy ilyen gyógyszer szedése egy egészséges ember számára amúgy is veszélyes, mérgezés nélkül is – válaszol.

Chloe a fürdőszobába megy, gyógyszereket keres. A fiókban talál is, de egyik sem szívgyógyszer. Tovább keres.

Lucifer észreveszi, hogy a szomszédból egy csinos nő jön ki. Kiszáll az autóból, és felé megy. A nő is észrevette Lucifert. Mikor odaér, megkérdezi tőle, hogy ez milyen utca, mert azt hiszi eltévedt. A nő minden kétséget kívül segít neki, majd elkezd vele flörtölni. Közben hazaérkezik Felix, akit Lucifer nem vesz észre. A fiú bemegy a házba, majd a fürdőszoba felé halad. Mikor benyit, látja Chloe-t, aki kutakodik.

\- Maga meg mit keres itt és hogy, hogy jutott be a házba? – Chloe mérges Luciferre, hogy nem szólt neki.

Felix hívni akarja az ügyvédjét, és a rendőröket, de Chloe lebeszéli róla, hogy nincs szükség rá.

\- Laycee szobatársa, Elena mondta, hogy körülbelül 2 hete bizonyos tüneteket vett észre rajta, és ő azt hitte Laycee drogozik. – Próbál magyarázatot keresni, ott tartózkodására.

\- Mit képzel maga, azt hitte én vagyok a dílere, vagy, hogy én öltem meg? Pont a héten akartam a nevelő apámnak bemutatni egy estélyen, amit szervez – válaszol felháborodottan.

\- Szó sincs ilyesmiről, viszont találtak szívgyógyszert Laycee vérében, és arzént is, a kettő okozta a halálát. – Chloe próbálja csillapítani a kedélyeket.

\- Ezt nem értem, Laycee nem volt szívbeteg, azt tudnám, hiszen a nevelt apám is az, ő Digoxint is szed rá és nagyon figyelnie kell mindenre. Laycee sosem említette, hogy beteg – gondolkozik el Felix.

\- Megkérdezhetem ki a nevelt apja?

\- Adam Pratt! – válaszol Felix.

Chloe összerakta a dolgokat. Megköszöni és elnézést kér a betörésért.

\- Nemsoká tájékoztatom, mert most már tudom mi történt.

\- Mégis mi, és a nevelt apámnak ehhez mi köze van? – kérdezi egyre hangosabban, de Chloe már nem hallja.

Lucifer éppen akkor fejezi be a bájcsevejt. Chloe csak annyit mond, mikor meglátta mi foglalta el Lucifert, hogy gondolhatta volna.

\- Miért nőcskézel, mikor az lett volna a feladatod, hogy figyelj! – vonja kérdőre Chloe.

\- Én figyeltem is. – Chloe ránéz a nőre, majd azt mondja.

\- Azt látom! Én meg közbe összetalálkoztam, a gyanúsítottal. De legalább most már tudom ki a tettes – teszi hozzá szemrehányóan. Lucifer beszáll az autóba és elindulnak.

Az autóban megkérdezi, hogy mi történt a házban. Feldúltan meséli el az egészet.

\- Felix visszaért, kérdőre vont miért vagyok a házban. Szerencsére le tudtam nyugtatni, és kiderült, hogy Laycee egyik ügyfele, Adam Pratt, a nevelőapja. Az viszont szívbetegségben szenved, és Ella hívott, hogy Digoxint talált a lány szervezetében. A férfi biztos rájött, hogy a fiával randizgat Laycee és féltékenységében tette – meséli Chloe.

\- Akkor most megyünk érte? – kérdezi örömteli hanggal Lucifer.

\- Igen letartóztatjuk, de te ennek ennyire örülsz? – Furcsállja Chloe ezt a nagy lelkesedést.

Odaérnek a vállalathoz, ahova Chloe erősítést kért. Közben Felix is beszáll az autójába és elmegy. Chloe és Lucifer letartóztatják Adam-et, majd beviszik kihallgatásra. Mikor beérnek a férfivel, akkor toppan be Felix is, megkérdezi miért tartóztatták le az apját. Lucifer bekíséri a fiút a megfigyelőbe, majd ott hagyja és bemegy a kihallgatóba. Chloe megmutatja a fotókat Laycee-ről és az eredményt, hogy megmérgezték.

\- Erről már beszéltünk, miért vagyok itt? – kérdezi Adam.

\- Van valamilyen betegsége? – érdeklődik Chloe.

\- Igen, szívbeteg vagyok – válaszol teljesen higgadtan a férfi.

\- És milyen gyógyszert szed rá?

\- Digoxint, de ez most miért olyan fontos? – egyre idegesebbé válik Adam.

\- Na, elég a kertelésből! – odamegy, beveti a trükkjét. – Miért ölte meg Laycee-t, mi volt vele a legfőbb vágya?

A férfi bevallja, hogy ő tette.

\- 1 hónappal ezelőtt találtam egy üzenetet a telefonjában, ami a nevelt fiamtól érkezett. Rájöttem, hogy ők ketten találkozgatnak. Mikor rákérdeztem, hogy ki ez a fiú, nagyon ingerült lett, és azt mondta, hogy emiatt a fiú miatt lehet, befejezi ezt a munkát. Kértem, hogy ne tegye ezt, mert beleszerettem, és hogy én mindent megadok neki. Azonban meg sem hallgatott, hajthatatlan volt, mert ő szereti ezt a fiút. Ekkor döntöttem el, hogy ha az enyém nem lehet, a fiamé még úgyse. Így azt mondtam neki, mivel láttam rajta, hogy zaklatott, hogy vegyen be nyugtatót. Ezután még találkoztunk párszor, és mindig adtam neki a gyógyszerből. Az italába arzént tettem, de olvastam, hogy ha kis mennyiséget kap, akkor csak megbetegszik tőle, de nem hal meg. Csak azt akartam elérni, hogy ne hagyjon el. Nem akartam megölni, de képtelen lettem volna végignézni azt, hogy a fiammal legyen.

A fiú teljesen összetörik. Chloe kikíséri Adam-et megbilincselve, ahol Felix találkozik az apjával.

\- Hogy tehettél ilyet, hogy vehetted el az életét? Nem is szeretted igazán, mert akkor engedted volna, hogy boldog legyen. – Önkívületi állapotban üvölt az apjával.

\- Veled soha nem lett volna boldog, mert csak én tudtam igazán, mire vágyik Laycee – válaszolja Adam

\- Többé nem tartalak az apámnak – elmegy.

Lucifer Chloe-tól bocsánatot kér.

\- Tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel amiatt, hogy nem figyeltem, de ha jobban belegondolok, igazából neked kellene megköszönnöd, mert így kiderült, ki a gyilkos – mondja önelégülten.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy azt várhatod egy örökkévalóságig. Ráadásul remélem, hogy több ilyen eset nem fordul elő, mert nem elég, hogy miattad otthagytam a hétvégém, még egy gyilkosságba is belekeveredtél.   
(A háttérben Bebe Rexha - Meant to Be)

Chloe elindul az asztala felé, ám Lucifer utána megy, megpróbálja kiengesztelni, és persze kiszedni belőle, hogy mi volt Las Vegasban.

\- Talán egy vacsora mellett beszélgethetnénk – mondja Lucifer.


	6. Kezdődjön a játék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A valóságban Chloe és Lucifer közt harapni lehet a feszültséget, ami rányomja a bélyeget közös munkájukra. Feltűnik egy új személy a rendőr őrsön, akit Dan és Chloe is jól ismer. Kiderül az is, hogy Lucifer különös szerepet játszik a felderítésre váró gyilkossági nyomozásban.

Egy nyári éjszakán a hold fényében dermesztő szelek tépik a fák leveleit. A farkasok üvöltése végigfut a testen, érezve a kín és szenvedés jelenlétét. Egy titokzatos fekete ruhás hullákat ás éjjel az erőben egy kisebb faház közelében, miközben dobozokat pakolgat Lucifer Morningstar nevére címezve. A faház ajtaját a szél tépázza, melynek élesen nyikorgó hangja megfagyasztja az emberi lelket.

Reggel Chloe felhívja Dan-t, hogy visszajött, de még megkéri, vigye el Trixie-t iskolába.

\- Hol voltál? Szóltál már Lucifernek? Mindenhol téged keresett - mondja Dan.

\- Egy csendes helyen. Kicsit késni fogok a munkából. - Leteszi a telefont és újra hív valakit.

\- Jó napot! Chloe Decker vagyok. Szeretném megköszönni az ajánlatát, de nem fogadhatom azt el, ezért keressenek valakit a megüresedett helyre. További szép napot. - Leteszi, megissza kávéját, bezárja a lakást és az autója felé indul. Beszáll, miközben felhívja Lindát, hogy tudnának-e beszélni.

\- Valami baj van? - kérdezi Linda.

\- Ezt inkább személyesen szeretném megbeszélni valakivel, akivel megtehetem. - Linda tudja, Lucifer lesz a téma.

\- Most nincsen páciensem, nyugodtan gyere.

Lucifer eközben bolyong és gondolkozik. Tölt magának egy whisky-t, leül a zongora mögé. Iszik, majd elkezd zongorázni, de a gondolatai nem ott járnak, félreüti a hangokat. Felkapja a kocsi kulcsát és lemegy. Az egyik csapos odaszól neki.

\- Itt vannak az új felszolgáló jelöltek. - Ám Lucifer nem akar ezzel foglalkozni.

\- Vegyél fel bárkit, aki tud italt önteni, és tisztában van a koktélokkal. - Kiviharzik az épületből, beszáll az autójába és elhajt.

Chloe megérkezik Lindához, de nem köszön, csak leül a kanapéra, majd néz. Linda kérdezgeti, mi történt, de nem válaszol. Feláll az asztala mögül, és Chloe-val szembe leül.

\- Mi a baja Lucifernek? - Költői kérdésnek szánta.

\- A betegeimről nem beszélhetek, még akkor sem, ha Luciferről van szó - válaszol, majd Chloe pontosítja a kérdését.

\- Miért fél Lucifer annyira az elköteleződéstől?

\- Linda határozottan hozzáteszi, hogy Lucifert nem lehet beskatulyázni, ő... - Chloe félbeszakítja.

\- Igen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az ördögről beszélünk, aki halhatatlan. De akkor is csak egy férfi, ha a női étvágyát tekintjük. - mellékesen jegyzi meg.

\- Mi történt megint köztetek? - kérdezi úgy, mint aki már tudja a választ.

\- Csak a szokásos, képtelen bevallani az érzéseit.

Lucifer Chloe házánál kötött ki. Bekopog, kéri, hogy nyissa ki az ajtót, de semmi válasz. Visszaül a kocsiba és az őrs felé indul, mert úgy gondolja, ott találja. Közben próbálja felhívni, de nem veszi fel a telefont.

Chloe ránéz a telefonjára, majd kinyomja.

\- Ki volt az? - Ránéz Lindára, aki érti a célzást.

\- Egyvalamit nem értek. Miért is lennék én Lucifernek teremtve? - Teszi fel a nagy kérdést.

\- Mennyit mondott neked Lucifer? - érdeklődik Linda. Nagyjából felvázolja a tegnapiakat, miszerint ő Isten miatt találkozott Luciferrel. - Á szóval ezt is elmondta. - Mire Chloe felkapja a fejét.

\- Te erről tudtál, és mégsem mondtad el nekem? - felemeli a hangját. - Erről jogom lett volna tudni, és nem nekem kellett volna az utolsónak lennem, aki erről tudomást szerez.

\- Nyugodj meg. Lucifer pont ezért nem mondta el, mert tudta mi lenne rá a reakciód - magyarázza Linda. - Arról viszont még nem beszéltél, hogy hogyan viseled azt, hogy kiderült az igazság róla, mert az előbb elég nyugodtan jelentetted ki, hogy Lucifer az Ördög - puhatolózik Linda.

\- Azt már feldolgoztam és nem jelent problémát, hisz minden emberben ott lakozik az ördög is. Ráadásul Lucifer, már nem az a Lucifer, akit régen megismertem. És ha azt nézzük, majdnem hozzámentem Káin-hoz, ő pedig testvérgyilkos volt. Amber segített döntésre jutni és elfogadni az igazságot.

\- Ki az az Amber?

\- Az utam során ismertem meg, aki előtt szinte az első pillanattól kezdve meg tudtam nyílni. Bár azt nem mondtam el, hogy jelenlegi problémámnak istenekhez és halhatatlanokhoz van köze, mert akkor rám hívja az orvosokat, és most egy diliházban beszélgetnénk, de körvonalaztam az alaphelyzetet - meséli.

\- Igencsak rejtélyes ez, ahogyan az utazásod is nagyon spontán volt - jegyzi meg Linda. - Míg nem voltál itt, addig Lucifer állandóan csak veled foglalkozott, és az ügy, amit kaptak közben Dan-nel sem segített a helyzeten.

\- Vettem észre, 19 nem fogadott hívást kaptam tőle.

Lucifer mindenhol Chloe-t keresi. Az asztalánál nem találja. Bemegy Ellához. Nem köszön, csak megkérdezi látta-e.

\- Neked is jó reggelt Lucifer. - Választ nem kap rá. - Persze elfelejtettem. Jó reggelt Ella... - válaszol helyette. - Nem, nem láttam még ma Chloe-t. - Erre amilyen gyorsan jött olyan gyorsan ment is el.

Meglátja beszélgetni egy rendőrrel Dan-t, majd hozzá is odamegy, gondolja, ő biztosan tudja, hol van Chloe.

\- Már LA-ben - mondja Dan.

\- Ezt már tudom, de most hol van? - kérdezi türelmetlenkedve.

\- Reggel felhívott, hogy később jön be. - Luciferen látszik, hogy valami aggasztja. - Történt valami köztetek? Valami, amiről nekem is tudnom kellene?

\- Nem, olyan nem! - Köszönés nélkül távozik.

Ekkor hozzák a postát és Lucifer megpillantja a nevét az egyik dobozon. Megáll és kíváncsian elveszi, hogy mégis mit küldhettek neki, egy dobozban. Felbontja és egy levágott kar volt benne, egy üzenettel. 

„Ezzel a kézzel már nem fognak több drogot eladni. Szívesen." 

Lucifer meglepődik, egyben felvillanyozódik, a látvány elég ördögi. Megmutatja Dan-nek, aki azonnal elvitte Ellához. Lucifer újra hívta Chloe-t, aki most fel is veszi.

\- Jobb lenne, ha minél előbb előkerülnél, mert van egy örült, aki kezeket vág le, és küldi nekem az őrsre - mondja elég ingerülten Lucifer.

\- Már indulok is. - Lucifer nem várja meg a választ, egyből leteszi a telefont. - Ez már megint, milyen gyerekes...

\- Még nem fejeztük be - szakítja félbe a forrongó Chloe-t.

\- Majd később befejezzük, úgy tűnik, van egy új ügyünk. - Köszönés nélkül elmegy.

\- Milyen hasonló a távozási módszerük - gondolkozik hangosan Linda.

Az őrsön egy öltönyös férfi mindenkit összehív. Bemutatja Patrick Blacke-et, ő lesz az új hadnagy, vagyis a felettesük. Patrick kisugárzása szinte minden szempárt odavonzott. 

\- Úgy gondolom nem is kaphatnának nagyszerűbb felettest, mint Patrick hadnagyot. Katonaként szolgálta az országot, megjárta Irakot és hősiesen kimentette bajtársát egy tűzharcból, amikor ő maga is csúnyán megsérült - sorolja érdemeit a bemutató férfi, mire Patrick csak legyint, hogy az semmiség. - Mindezek után nem fogadta el a kiképzői állást, hajtotta a rosszfiúk elleni küzdelem és csatlakozott a rendőség állományához. 5 év után méltán nyerte el bizalmunkat, hogy a Los Angeles-i rendőr-kapitányság élére állítsuk kitartó és áldozatos munkájáért. Nem is szaporítanám tovább a szót inkább átadom a hadnagynak. Becsüljék meg, megérdemli! - fejezi be, aki kezet fog Patrick-el és elindul a lift felé.

\- Csak megköszönni tudom a szép szavakat. Én biztosan nem vagyok bűnöző, mint az elődöm, de ha szeretnék, bárki leellenőrizheti. - Kicsit felnevetnek az emberek. - Mindenkitől pontos munkát kérek és azt, hogy ugyanolyan odaadással végezzék, mint eddig - befejezi, és munkára küldi az összesereglett népet.Nem egy Adonisz, magassága is átlagos, mégis göndör barna fürtjei, ahogy szemeit takarják beindítják a női fantáziát. Dan felismeri, odamegy, és megszólítja.

\- Patrick már évek óta nem láttalak. - Barátilag megölelik egymást.

\- Hány éve is?

\- A főiskola óta. Örülök neki, hogy te leszel a hadnagy. - Eközben Lucifer is odamegy bemutatkozni.

\- Örvendek Lucifer Morningstar vagyok. - Kezet fognak, elég erős tekintélyt parancsoló módon.

\- Á szóval maga az. Hallottam a furcsa kihallgatási módszeréről. Én semminek nem szabok határt, amíg eredményesek a nyomozások - mondja Patrick, és ez a hozzáállás igenis tetszik Lucifernek. Ezután megjelenik Chloe.

\- Elnézést a késésért. Valamiről lemaradtam? - kérdezi, mikor Patrick a lépcső felé néz, és meglátja Chloe-t. Odakiabál neki.

\- Gyere ide. - Chloe meglepődik, hogy látja Patrick-et.

\- Hát te meg hogy kerülsz ide? - kérdezi Chloe, mire Dan elmeséli neki, hogy ő lett az új főnök.

\- Csak Chloe-nak köszönhetem, hogy nem fogadta el a posztot - jegyzi meg.

Lucifer és Chloe egymást figyelik fél szemmel, de egyik sem szól a másikhoz. Ekkor Ella is odamegy, megöleli Chloe-t, örül neki, hogy újra látja. Bemutatkozik Patrick-nek.

\- Ella Lopez vagyok, remélem, jól ki fogunk jönni. De ha most megbocsátotok, dolgoznom kell.

\- Ez a helyes hozzáállás - kiabál Ella felé, akivel Lucifer is megy, majd Chloe is elköszön, és kicsit lemaradva csatlakozik hozzájuk.

\- Nagyon hűvös volt Lucifer és Chloe egymással, nem gondolod? - Dan egyetért vele.

Ella azt mondja, hogy a kéz, amit kaptak a halál után lett levágva, mert a vér már alvadt volt. A vágás nem egy precíz vágás, valószínűleg fűrésszel tették. Viszont az üzeneten lévő célzás igazán fején találta a szöget.

\- A tettes valószínűleg azt akarta, hogy tudjuk ki az áldozat. Az ujjlenyomat alapján egyből be tudtam azonosítani, Jorge Cortez az, Los Angeles egyik legnagyobb drog kereskedője. Az üzenetet és a dobozt még vizsgálom, hátha van rajta valami, egy ujjlenyomat vagy DNS, ami a tetteshez vezet. Lucifer te ismered ezt a férfit? Miért neked küldte pont a gyilkos a kezet? - kérdezi Ella.

\- Sejtelmem sincs, de igazán elbeszélgetnék vele - teszi hozzá Lucifer.

\- Ha találsz valamit, szólj, mi elmegyünk Luciferrel kérdezősködni a bandától, hátha valaki látott valamit, vagy tud valamit - mondja Chloe. Lucifer megpróbál hozzá szólni, de Chloe hűvösebb, mint egy jéghegy.

\- Külön kocsival megyünk - feleli Chloe.

Egy sikátorban egy díler éppen drogot árul. Ekkor jelenik meg Chloe és Lucifer. A díler elkezd futni, mikor meglátja Chloe jelvényét. Chloe utána szalad és sikerül neki elkapnia. A férfi szabadkozik, hogy ő csak találta a drogot.

\- Na ja, mindenki csak találja, de ez a szerencse napod, mert nem akarunk lecsukni, csak információt szeretnénk. Mit tudsz a főnöködről Jorge-ról, voltak-e ellenségei, akik holtan akarták látni?

\- Jorge meghalt? - meglepetten reagál, majd Lucifer odamegy.

\- Elég ebből! - teszi hozzá és kiszedi Chloe kezéből a férfit majd a falhoz szorítja.

\- Mit tudsz Jorge ügyeiről?

\- Én csak egy díler vagyok, semmit se tudok! - bizonygatja, ám Lucifer nem hiszi el és megmutatja ördögi arcát, mire az összeesik.

\- Na, ezt jól elintézted Lucifer!- Tapsol neki Chloe és érezhető, hogy ezt képletesen értette, de ő is visszaszúr.

\- Te még ennyit se szedtél ki belőle! - vág vissza Lucifer, aki majd szétrobban az idegességtől.

\- Most inkább jobb lesz, ha a kocsihoz mész, addig én megpróbálom felkanalazni. Meddig kell még utánad takarítanom? - teszi hozzá Chloe, szinte már kiabálva. Nem is kellett több Lucifernek se.

\- Ahogy kívánod! - válaszol feldúltan.

Nagyon feszült a levegő kettejük között. Chloe-nak végül sikerül beszélnie a férfivel, aki elmondja, hogy ha valaki, akkor Jorge személyi asszisztense, Celeste Cortez, a nővére tud mindent.

\- És őt hol találom meg? - kérdezi.

\- Biztos a birtokon.

Lucifer majd felrobban, mikor látja, hogy Chloe jön vissza.

\- Látod, csak kérdezni kellett, és már dalolt is! - mondja Chloe, közben szemével meg tudná ölni Lucifert.

\- Gratulálok, akkor most hova megyünk?

\- Együtt? Sehova. Te mehetsz akárhova, én beszélek az áldozat nővérével! - feleli Chloe olyan hangnemben, ahogyan még sosem beszélt Luciferrel.

\- Azért ne felejtsd el, hogy kinek a nevére címezték a kezet, ez inkább az én ügyem, mint a tied! - vágja rá.

\- Ebben igazad van, de csak egy gond van. Én vagyok a nyomozó, és te Lucifer, csak egy tanácsadó. - Nevet, majd beszáll Chloe az autóba, és elhajt. Lucifer nem tér magához, de ő is elmegy.

Az őrsre egy újabb csomag érkezik, amiben egy levágott fej van egy újabb üzenettel. 

„Ezzel a tekintettel már senkit nem fog megfélemlíteni." 

Mivel megint Lucifernek címezték, Dan felbontja, aki még jó, hogy az asztalon tette, mert mikor meglátta a doboz tartalmát meghátrált. Ellához viszi, aki egyből felismeri a férfit.

\- Ez Keagen Benett, más néven a rettegett. Többszörös körözés alatt van, mint behajtó és bérgyilkos. Vagyis csak volt.- Kiveszi a fejet és megállapítja, hogy ezt a fejet is vélhetően fűrésszel vágták le.

Dan felhívja Chloe-t, aki éppen akkor ért a birtokra. Még a kocsiban felveszi a telefont.

\- Van egy újabb áldozat, Keagen Benett, hírhedt behajtó.

\- Éppen az első áldozat nővérével fogok beszélni, megkérdezem tőle, hogy álltak-e valamilyen kapcsolatban ezzel a Keagen-nel.

\- Lucifer is ott van?

\- Nincs! - mondja határozattan és lecsapja a telefont.

Chloe becsönget, a bejárónő nyit ajtót. Megmutatja a jelvényét, és azt mondja a nőnek, hogy Celeste-et keresi, aki beengedi, és a medencéhez kíséri. Éppen úszik Celeste, amikor szól neki a bejárónő, hogy vendége érkezett. Celeste kiszáll a medencéből. Chloe bemutatkozik és elmondja, hogy a gyilkosságiaktól jött.

\- Mibe keveredett már megint a testvérem? - Celeste nem tudja, hogy Jorge meghalt ezért Chloe tudatja vele, amin nem lepődik meg. - Egyszer tudtam, hogy ez fog történni. Mi történt, lelőtték?

\- Azt még nem tudjuk, csak a kezét kaptuk meg, a testét nem tudjuk, hol van - válaszol Chloe. Erre viszont Celeste leül.

\- Őszinte részvétem. Voltak-e ellenségei a testvérének? - érdeklődik, mire Celeste elmosolyogja magát.

\- Biztosan tudja mivel foglalkozott a testvérem, így tehát igen, sok ellensége volt.

\- És mostanában valaki megfenyegette nyíltan a bátyját?

\- Nem, vagyis én nem tudok róla. Persze többször mondták, hogy lelövik, de ilyen brutális dolgot senki sem tett volna - mondja Celeste.

\- Ismeri Ön, vagy a testvére ismerte Keagen Benett-et?

\- A rettegettre gondol? - majd felháborodottan teszi hozzá. - Csak a hírnevét de soha nem volt velünk dolga. Lehet ő volt a gyilkos?

\- Nem, viszont kapcsolatokat keresünk. Megkérném, hogy próbáljon egy listát írni, amin olyan nevek szerepelnek, akik meg akarták ölni a bátyját.

\- Az nem lesz rövid, de megpróbálom szűkíteni.

\- Köszönöm, hogy időt szakított rám és még egyszer őszinte részvétem. - Chloe elköszön, majd a bejárónő kikíséri.

Lucifer a kocsiban van, amikor Dan hívja. Felveszi elég ingerülten.

\- Lucifer ismersz egy Keagen Benett nevű behajtót?

\- Nem rémlik a neve, a szívességeimért én hajtom be az árat - feleli.

\- Csak azért kérdezem, mert most kaptál egy újabb csomagot, amiben ennek a férfinek a feje volt, egy újabb üzenettel. Hogy ezzel a tekintettel már nem félemlít meg senkit. - Lucifer gyorsan lefékez, majd visszatolat egy kis elhagyatott utcába, és lemegy a Pokolba.

Az alvilágban Maze éppen egy lelket kínoz, mikor Lucifer kiráncigálja onnan.

\- Ezt meg hogy képzeled, most jött volna a legjobb rész - mondja felháborodottan Maze. - Egyébként mit keresel itt?

\- 2 lelket kell kikérdezni a gyilkosukról, és kiszedni belőlük minden információt - mondja, majd Maze kiröhögi.

\- Elfelejtetted? Én már nem dolgozok neked! - felesel Luciferrel, aki már így is zabos volt. Megszorítja a kezét, és megmutatja ördögi arcát.

\- Míg a Pokolban vagy Maze drágám, és én vagyok az Ördög, addig igenis nekem dolgozol, és ha én csettintek, akkor te úgy táncolsz.

\- De felhúzott valaki... Talán nem Chloe talált újabb férjjelöltet? - mondja cinikus hanglejtéssel.

\- A szádra se vedd a nevét! - Lucifer megparancsolta neki, hogy tegye meg, amit kért, másképpen megöli. Maze kelletlenül, de belemegy.

\- Kiket keressek? - Lucifer megadja a 2 nevet.

\- Addig megvárlak, biztosan nem lesz nehéz információt kiszedni belőlük - mondja.

\- Te meg nyugodjon meg.

Délután Chloe visszamegy az őrsre. Dan éppen Patrick-el beszél. Ő is bemegy az irodába. Elmondja a fejleményeket, hogy Celeste nem tud semmit, a két áldozat nem ismerte egymást. Egy közös pont van Lucifer, mert mindkét csomag az ő nevére érkezett. Viszont Lucifer sem ismeri őket.

\- Lucifer merre van? - kérdezi Dan és Chloe, mint akit nem érdekel, teszi hozzá.

\- Legyen bárhol is, csak most a közelembe ne - jegyzi meg elég hevesen.

\- Érzem a feszültséget köztetek, de akármi is történt, tegyétek félre, mert igen hasznos és eredményes a közös munkátok - mondja Patrick.

Chloe megértette a célzást, és az ajtó fele haladt, mikor Dan megkérdezi, hogy nem lenne-e kedve velük vacsorázni, ugyanis Patrick-el és a feleségével Sandy-vel, ma munka után beszélnek a régi időkről.

\- Persze, ha lehet - mondja Dan Patrick felé fordulva.

\- Miért is ne. - Chloe is rábólint.

Maze visszamegy Luciferhez, akinek nem tud sok információval szolgálni, annyit mondtak mindketten, hogy egy szúrást éreztek a nyakukon, aztán csak a sötétségre emlékeznek. Lucifer nem köszöni meg.

\- És hol marad a jutalom? - kiabál utána.

\- Örülj, hogy életbe hagyjak! - Eltűnik.

Lucifer feltűnik az utcában, majd beszáll az autójába. Felhívja Ellát, hogy a fejen nem talált-e szúrás nyomot. Ella tüzetesen megnézi és megtalálja.

\- Helyes, akkor vizsgáld meg! - utasítja, amit egy kicsit furcsának talál Ella.

\- De te ezt honnan tudtad Lucifer?

\- Azt jobb, ha nem tudod - feleli.

\- Most mennem kell, később bemegyek. - Ella még kérdezni akart valamit, de nem tudott, mert Lucifer letette a telefont.

Chloe-t felhívja a dada, hogy Trixie-nek felment a láza.

\- Már megyek is, az orvosnál találkozunk - mondja a telefonba.

\- Hova mész? Valami baj van? - kérdezi Dan.

\- Trixie-hez.

Lucifer csak úgy beront Lindához, akinek éppen páciense van, de őt nem érdekli, felállítja, majd szépen kitessékeli. Linda fel van háborodva.

\- Mit képzelsz Lucifer, ki vagy te?

\- Ez most sürgős - válaszol. Linda kimegy a pácienséhez bocsánatot kérni, és megbeszélik, hogy holnap, ugyanebben az időben várja.

\- Hallgatlak mi volt ennyire sürgős? - kérdezi indulatból, mert még mindig nem tér magához Lucifer lépésén.

\- Nem értem mi van ma Chloe-val. Ellenséges, egy normális mondat nem hagyta el a száját - panaszkodik.

\- És rákérdeztél már, hogy miért ilyen?

\- Még ezt sem tudtam megtenni, annyira ellenséges - feleli.

\- De nem sejted mi van a dolog mögött?

\- Hát tegnap kidobott a házából, de azt hittem csak azért, mert fáradt volt az utazástól és egy kicsit feszültnek is tűnt.

\- Már megint miért veszekedtek? - kérdezi úgy, mint aki nem tudja, pedig Chloe is a beszélgetés miatt kereste fel.

\- Chloe azt várja, hogy kimondjam, szeretem, de nem tehetem.

\- És szereted? - kérdezi Linda, mire Lucifer diplomatikusan közli vele, hogy nem tudja.

\- Az ördög sohasem volt szerelmes, nem tudom mit jelent az, hogy szeretni. Én a nőkre úgy tekintettem mindig is, mint játékszerekre. De Chloe más. Ő az Apám teremtménye, ezért nem tudom, hogy az, amit érzek, az az Apám szórakozása, hogy engem kínozzon, vagy azért, mert Chloe más - bizonytalanodik el Lucifer.

\- Mindenki az Apád teremtménye...

 

\- Tudod, hogy értettem.

\- Lucifer kérlek nézz mélyen magadba! - javasolja neki Linda. - Mikor először találkoztatok, mit éreztél Chloe iránt?

\- Semmit - feleli. - Érdekelt, mint nő, de semmi több. És akkor még sérthetetlen is voltam.

\- Mikor változott meg minden? - Lucifer visszagondol.

\- Akkor, amikor bizonyítani akartam, hogy nem lesz bajom, csak ő menjen el. Ekkor Chloe rám lőtt és megsebesültem - idézi vissza a történteket.

\- Ekkor már tudtad, hogy ki Chloe?

\- Nem - vágja rá Lucifer.

\- Mikor kezdtél másképp nézni Chloe-ra? - Lucifernek eszébe jutnak pillanatok, amikor jól érezte magát Chloe-val, de így sem tudja erre a választ.

\- Abban a pillanatban már tudtad, ki Chloe?

\- Nem hiszem - gondolkozik el Lucifer, majd Linda levonja a következtetést.

\- Az érzéseid még azelőtt alakultak ki, mielőtt tudtad volna, hogy ki is ő. Chloe ekkor már mutatott érzéseket irántad?

\- A parton történt csókig nem.

\- Szóval te hamarabb vonzódtál hozzá, mint fordítva. Tessék itt a válasz, amit kerestél! - mondja Linda.

\- De ez is Isten műve! - ismételgeti Lucifer.

\- Az Istenért, fejezd már be, hogy mindig mindenért az Apádat okolod. - Lucifert felbosszantja ez a mondat, mert igenis mindenért az apját tekinti felelősnek. - És miért pont Chloe? Miért nem én, vagy valamelyik nőcske, akivel már voltál? - szegezi neki a kérdést. - Isten honnan tudta, hogy mikor Chloe-val találkoztok, már válni fog.

\- Nekem az nem számít, ha valaki házas, attól csak érdekesebb lesz a dolog. -Lucifer próbálja terelni a témát.

\- Jobb lenne, ha végre belátnád, nem biztos, hogy mindenben az Apád keze van. Gondold végig a Chloe-val töltött pillanatokat. Gondolj bele, hogy mi vezetett el idáig, hogy most képtelenek vagytok beszélni. Ha megtalálod a választ, akkor képesek lesztek újra együtt dolgozni - fejtegetni a nyilvánvalót Linda.

\- Ezzel nem segítettél rajtam. - Elmegy.

Már esteledik. Trixie-vel Chloe éppen az orvosnál van, kiderül, hogy mandulagyulladás okozta a lázat. Felírnak neki egy gyógyszert, amiből napi kétszer kell szednie, 3 napon keresztül és rendben lesz.

\- Mit csináltál, vagy hol jártál? - kérdezi Chloe.

\- Egy doboz jégkrémet megettem, míg apa dolgozott, mert megígérte, hogy elmegyünk fagyizni, de nem lehetett. - Ezután megköszönik az orvosnak és kimennek.

\- Anya és te hol jártál? - kíváncsiskodik Trixie.

\- Most már nem megyek el, ez a lényeg. - Megpuszilja a homlokát és beszállnak az autóba.

Lucifer visszamegy az őrsre, se Chloe, se Dan nincs bent. Egyedül Ella dolgozik még.

\- Hol vannak a többiek, nem dolgozni kellene, mikor van egy őrült, aki testrészeket küldözget? - jegyzi meg Lucifer.

\- Chloe elviharzott, Dan pedig a régi új haverjával, ment el, a hadnaggyal.

\- Mindegy, te találtál valamit? - kérdezi.

\- Igen. A szúrás helye tiszta volt, de megvizsgáltam a vért, már ami még maradt, és egy ritka altatószer volt a vérükben, nagy dózisban. Szerencse, hogy LA-ben ezt csak egy helyen lehet vásárolni - mondja Ella.

\- Akkor mire várnunk, menjünk oda - telik meg tenni akarással Lucifer.

\- Csak az a bibi, hogy már bezártak, és hogy holnap reggel 9-nél hamarabb nem is nyitnak. Figyu Lucifer, mi volt ez a mai Chloe-val, köztetek?

\- Hosszú. - Erre Ella odamegy és megöleli.

\- Szerelmi bánatra nincs is jobb, mint egy ölelés - feleli, majd Lucifer gyengéden eltolja magától.

\- Ez nem szerelmi bánat, csak egy kicsit összekaptunk. - Lucifer elköszön Ellától, majd még visszaszól neki. - Ne dolgozz túl sokáig, holnap is van nap.

Dan-t hívja Lucifer, hogy nem tudja-e hol van Chloe, mert beszélnie kellene vele. Dan éppen vacsorázik, kellemesen beszélgetnek Patrick-el és Sandy-vel.

\- Biztosan otthon, mert Trixie beteg lett, ezért a mai vacsorát is lemondta. - Köszönés nélkül leteszi Lucifer.

\- Szívesen... - De ezt már persze nem hallotta.

Chloe éppen mesél Trixie-nek mikor csengetnek.

\- Ez biztosan a pizza - kikiabál, hogy máris megy. Felveszi a pénztárcáját és kinyitja az ajtót. Látja, hogy Lucifer az, ezért kimegy, becsukja az ajtót és nem engedi szóhoz jutni.

\- Most tényleg nincs kedvem ehhez, majd beszélünk holnap. Trixie beteg és nem szeretném, hogy elrontsd az esténket.

\- Ezt neki hoztam. - Odaadja a csoki tortát, és elmegy.

Chloe becsukja az ajtót, de rosszul érzi magát, és újra kimegy, ám Lucifer már elhajtott. Újra csengetnek, meghozták a pizzát. Kifizeti, majd visszamegy Trixie-hez, aki meglátja tortát és megkérdezi, hogy ki hozta.

\- Lucifer - feleli Chloe, mire Trixie-nek felcsillan a szeme.

\- Jöjjön be, már olyan rég láttam.

\- Éppen csak beugrott, már el is ment - válaszolja neki. Trixie egy kicsit elszomorodott és ugyanilyen csüggedtség látszott Chloe arckifejezésében is.

Nem a pizzához, hanem a tortához akart fogni Trixie.

\- Előbb a pizza, utána a torta.

Lucifer a Lux-ban éppen az új felszolgálót figyeli, hogy képes-e dolgozni. Mindenbe beleköt. Nem elég gyors. Nem tiszták a poharak és kirúgja. Odamegy hozzá egy csinos nő. Elkezd vele flörtölni. Megkérdezi tőle hogy mi a neve, erre a nő azt mondja Chloe. Lucifernek elmegy minden kedve, és inkább felmegy a lakásába.

Reggel Chloe már korán bent van az őrsön. Celeste bevitte neki a listát. Az első helyen a konkurens drogbáró volt, Miquel Vasquez. Őróla azt hallotta Celeste, hogy voltak ügyletei a rettegettel. Chloe megköszöni, majd elkezd utána nézni Miquel-nek. Megérkezik Dan is. Meglepődik, hogy Chloe-t már bent látja.

\- Hát te már bent vagy? És Trixie hogy van? - kérdezi Dan.

\- Már jobban, a dada vele lesz, a gyógyszertől meg fog gyógyulni, de persze nem kellene, ha nem hagytad volna egy egész doboz jégkrémet megenni - jegyzi meg szemrehányóan.

\- Én erről nem is tudtam - szabadkozik Dan.

\- Mindegy és milyen volt a vacsora?

\- Nem fogod elhinni. Patrick és Sandy nemrég elváltak, és most újra összeházasodtak. Most jobb a kapcsolatuk, mint bármikor. Lehet nekünk is ez lenne a megoldás - viccel Dan.

\- Na persze.

\- Mi ez a lista?

\- Ezek a lehetséges tetessek - válaszol Chloe. - Az első helyen Miquel Vasquez áll, most találtam meg a címét. Dan gyere velem, behozzuk kihallgatni.

\- Ezt nem Luciferrel kellene csinálnod? Végül is ő a társad - mondja Dan.

\- Most inkább csak gyere velem. - Beleegyezik és elindulnak behozni Miquel-t.

Lucifer a gyógyszertár előtt vár a nyitásra. Mikor egy nő megérkezik, kiszáll az autóból és odamegy. A nő tájékoztatja, hogy majd 9-kor nyitnak. Lucifer beveti magát, ennek köszönhetően beengedi. Odaadja neki, a kiírt receptet, hogy ki az, aki az altatót ebben a hónapban megvásárolta. Csak egy név szerepelt rajta, Lance Williams. Lucifer megpróbálja hívni Chloe-t, hogy van egy új nyom, ám nem veszi fel a telefont, mert a kocsiban hagyta, ezért hangpostára beszél.

Dan és Chloe éppen Miquel házában vannak. Megkérik, hogy fáradjon velük.

\- És ha nem? Nem tettem semmit - mondja fellengzősen.

\- Jöhet önszántából, vagy akár meg is bilincselhetem.

\- Csak ha az ügyvédem is jelen van, akkor megyek. - Chloe beleegyezik.

A kihallgatóban az ügyvéd megkérdezi, hogy miért vannak itt. Chloe megmutatja Keagen levágott fejét, amin Miquel meglepődik.

\- Ki tette ezt a barátommal? - kérdezi.

\- Nincs ötlete?

\- Várjunk csak, most engem gyanúsítanak? Miért öltem volna meg a legjobb behajtómat? - mondja, mire az ügyvéd a fülébe súg valamit.

\- Mégis miért gondolják, hogy az ügyfelemnek köze van hozzá? - kérdezi tárgyilagosan az ügyvéd, mire elé teszik a másik áldozat képét.

\- Miért mutatják nekem ezt a képet? - Chloe megmutatja a levágott kart.

\- Ismeri ezt a férfit? - kérdezi, majd Miquel az ügyvédjéhez fordul. - Tudjuk, hogy egymás konkurensei voltak Jorge-val, de most nem a drog miatt van itt, hanem mert mindkettőt megölték és próbálunk rájönni, ki és miért tette. Azt is tudjuk, hogy mindkét áldozatot ismerte. Jelenleg Ön az egyetlen közös a 2 férfi között, ezért van itt - fejti ki Chloe, majd az ügyvéd bólint, hogy beszélhet.

\- Igen tudom ki ez, de mióta megosztottuk a kérdéses területet, nincs gondunk - válaszol Miquel.

\- És a két áldozat ismerte egymást? - kérdezi Dan.

\- Nem hiszem. Jorge maga szerette intézni az elmaradásokat.

Lucifer bemegy a megfigyelőbe és az üvegen keresztül kopog, mire Chloe kimegy.

\- Mi van? Éppen egy lehetséges gyanúsítottat hallgatunk ki.

\- Biztosan nem ő a gyilkos! - vágja rá.

\- És ezt te mégis honnan tudod?

\- Ha nem egymással vitáznánk, hanem együtt dolgoznánk, akkor te is tudnád, hogy mindkét áldozatot először egy ritka altatóval kábították el, és azt ez a férfi vette meg - mondja szemrehányóan, majd megmutatta a nevet Chloe-nak.

Chloe visszamegy a kihallgatóba és elengedi a férfit.

\- Rendben, akkor hallgatlak. Mit tudsz Lucifer?

\- Az előbb mindent elmondtam, de ott van egy cím is, megérné odamenni - javasolja Lucifer.

Chloe civil rendőröket irányít oda, majd ők is elindulnak.

\- Tegnap lehet egy kicsit túlreagáltam a dolgokat. - fejtegeti Chloe az autóban. - Ez igazán sokat jelentett, mármint, hogy gondoltál Trixie-re. Ez az, amire én is gondoltam, nem azt kérem, hogy egyből bontsd le a falat, amit magad köré építettél, de kezdetnek ez is jó - fejezi be.

\- Ebben nem volt semmi szándék, csak tudtam, hogy beteg, ennyi - teszi hozzá.

A kocsiban Lucifer azt fejtegeti, hogy nem érti a gyilkost, nincs a két ember közt semmi kapcsolat, és ő sem ismeri őket. Akkor mi volt a célja.

\- Ha ez a férfi volt, akkor nemsoká meg fogjuk tudni.

\- Az biztos! - mondja Lucifer.

\- De ha lehet, az ördögi éned próbáld meg nem megmutatni, a tegnapi esetből tanulva... - jegyzi meg Chloe.

\- Nem tehetek róla, ha kihoznak a sodromból, akkor már csak élvezetből is megteszem.

Megérkeznek a házhoz, az egyik civil rendőr odalép Chloe-hoz, hogy a gyanúsított bent van a házban. Chloe és Lucifer a lakás felé közelednek. Az ajtóhoz érve Chloe felszólítja Lance Williams-t, hogy nyisson ajtót, a rendőrségtől vannak. Lucifer észreveszi, hogy nyitva az ajtó, ami egy gránáthoz van kötve, és ha kinyitják azt, a biztosító kiesik és robban. Chloe-t azonban már nem tudta megállítani, megfogta az ajtót, mire egy tompa hangot hallottak. Lucifer, hogy megmentse Chloe-t ellöki (elrepíti) teljesen a kocsiig. Azonban Lucifer hiába próbál menekülni, a lökéshullám eléri. Mikor feláll, Chloe-hoz fut.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezi aggódó tekintettel Lucifer.

\- Persze, csak menj a rohadék után és kapd el, bármi áron.

Lucifer meglátja Lance Williams-et szaladni, és elkezd utána futni. Egy utcába érve rájön, hogy így nem kapja el, ezért a szárnyai segítségével elé kerül. A férfi nem érti, hogy került oda, de egyben izgatott is, hogy látja Lucifert.

\- Remélem a meglepetésem tetszett. - Lance nevet, ami Lucifert teljesen felbosszantja, és megmutatja az ördögi arcát, mire az teljesen megrémül, elkezd hátrálni az úton.

Közben hallja a rendőrautókat és visszaváltozik. Mikor odaérnek a rendőrök, a férfi összeroskadva ül a földön. A rendőröknek bevallja, hogy ő volt, csak vigyék innen.

Chloe is megérkezik Dan-nel együtt. Chloe-nak csak a válla sérült meg. Lucifer aggódva néz Chloe-ra, aki csak annyit mond a távolból, hogy köszönöm. Lucifer rámosolyog. Lance-t beteszik az autóba és Dan elismeri, hogy jó munkát végzett Lucifer.

Bent a kihallgatóba Lucifer megkér mindenkit, hogy had hallgassa most az egyszer ő ki a gyanúsítottat, amibe Chloe beleegyezik.

\- Én a megfigyelőben leszek - válaszol Chloe. Lucifer még valamire megkéri.

\- Ne engedj senkit be a megfigyelőbe.

\- Vedd ezt elintézettnek.

Lucifer bemegy, ahol Lance meg van rémülve, de mégis van a szemében valami elégedettség.

\- Végre egy szobában vagyunk - mondja Lance miközben Lucifer az asztalra dobja a képeket.

\- Miért tette? Egyébként is, ki a fene maga? Ismer engem? - kérdezi, mire Lance nevet, amit Lucifer nem bír, és a szeme átváltozik. - Elég ebből, jobb ha most elmond mindent.

A férfi bevallja, hogy ő ölte meg őket, csak azért, hogy Lucifer felfigyeljen rá. Erre a válaszra nem számított, ahogyan Chloe sem.

\- Már évek óta figyelünk, tudjuk, hogy ki vagy. Mégis megérte az a kis színjáték az utcán, mert így végre kettesben lehetünk. Meg fogunk állítani. Te nem erre a világra vagy való - mondja megszállottan Williams.

\- Kik, mégis kik fognak megállítani?

\- A Luciferisták. - Újra nevet, amitől Lucifer egyre ingerültebb. - Rajongunk, azért hogy itt a Földön milyen jól eligazodsz. Amikor beálltál a rendőrséghez, tudtuk, hogy valami megváltozott, ezért kiterveltük a gyilkosságokat - folytatja.

\- Hova tüntette a holttesteket?

\- Az erdőbe, a faházam mellé - feleli.

\- Akár már most a pokolra küldeném, de az nem lenne elég szenvedés. A tetteiért egész életében a börtönben fog rohadni - mondja Lucifer, majd kinyitja az ajtót és mikor ki akar menni, egy utolsó mondatot mond neki nevetve Williams.

\- Azt még meglátjuk.

A faháznál megtalálják a testeket. Mindenki ott van a helyszínen. Chloe nem érti, hogy képes valaki ilyenre.

\- Csak egy elmebeteg tehet ilyet - mondja Lucifer és észreveszi, hogy Chloe a vállát fájlalja.   
(A háttérben Colbie Caillat - Realize dala)

\- Még nem is kértem tőled bocsánatot - fordul felé.

\- Miért kérnél bocsánatot? - Lucifer a vállára mutat.

\- Ja, hogy ezért. Inkább nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem, amiért olyan ellenséges voltam. Elismerem együtt jobbak vagyunk, mint külön - vallja be Chloe.

\- Akkor mondjuk azt, hogy most kvittek vagyunk. - Lucifer vigyorog és Chloe-t az autóba besegítve elhajtanak.


	7. Bűnös vagy ártatlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az alternatív világban Chloe és Lucifer egy sorozatgyilkost próbál megállítani, miközben Linda is nagy elhatározásra jutott. Ella és Pierce nyíltan is vállalják kapcsolatukat, miközben Chloe és Lucifer közötti szikra kezd lánggá alakulni.

Linda éppen a következő adás forgatókönyvét olvassa.

\- Ebbe nem megyek bele! – mondja Linda, mire a producer választás elé állítja.

\- Vagy ez, vagy az ajtó nyitva van. – A második lehetőséget választja, Linda és leadja a belépőkártyáját, majd összepakol.

\- Nem azért tanultam ennyit, hogy a végén mások szenvedését okozzam – teszi hozzá.

\- Ez a show biznisz. Azt nem nézik az emberek, hogy ki hogyan dolgoz fel valamilyen tragikus eseményt, viszont az már érdekli őket, hogy ki milyen sötét titkot rejteget.

\- Sok sikert kívánok a szennyes kiteregetéséhez! – válaszol Linda.

3 doboz van nála, az egyikben akták a résztvevőkről. Kiérve azt kérdezi magától, hogy most mit kezdjen. Eldönti, hogy elkezdi valóban gyakorolni a szakmáját. A kocsiját, hogy ki tudja nyitni, leteszi a dobozokat. Az egyiket valaki elviszi, de ezt nem veszi észre, csak akkor, amikor már késő, senkit nem lát. Ellenőrzi, hogy melyik tűnt el. Az, amiben az akták voltak. Bepánikol és felhívja Chloe-t, hogy bajban van, aki aggódik, mert hallja a hangján, hogy gond van, ezért az őrs melletti étteremben beszélnek meg egy találkozót. Megjelenik Lucifer, mikor indulni akar.

\- Jó reggelt kedves társam – üdvözli Lucifer széles mosollyal. – Új esethez indultál? Mert akkor már mehetünk is.

-Reggel? Hisz már 11 óra van. Már azt hittem, felmondtál...

\- Tőlem, nem szabadulsz ilyen könnyen. Szóval kit megyünk büntetni? Mit csinált? - kérdi. 

\- Nincs új ügy, csak egy baráttal találkozok – feleli, Lucifer azt hiszi férfi baráttal lesz találkája.

\- Akkor már értem ezt az érzéki parfümöt – jegyzi meg és közelebb megy Chloe-hoz, hogy megszagolja.

\- Persze, mert másképp nem használhatok parfümöt, mi? Egyébként is mindig ezt használom. És bár nem kell beszámolnom neked, de Lindával találkozok.

\- Akkor viszont ezzel az illattal akarsz elcsábítani – jegyzi meg arcátlanul.

\- Álmodj csak róla – vágja rá, majd felmegy a lépcsőn és visszanéz Luciferre. Megszagolja a ruháját, elmosolyogja magát és beszáll a liftbe.

Lucifer Ellához megy.

\- El kellene intézni valamit – kezdi mondanivalóját Lucifer.

\- Hányszor kell még megismételnem, hogy ezzel már végzetem. Több szívességet nem teszek neked – feleli elég idegesen Ella.

\- Ez most nem olyan kérés, inkább egy kérdés. – Ellát kíváncsivá tette a dolog. – Chloe-t mivel lephetném meg születésnapjára? Mert tudom, hogy a héten lesz.

Ella szerint Lucifer kedveli Chloe-t, amire ő legyint.

\- Hát jól van. Lássuk csak, Chloe már régóta tervezi, hogy átalakítja a házát, de először a szüleinek szeretne házassági évfordulójukra egy utat ajándékozni, így a házalakítás még várat magára – mondja Ella.

\- Hogyhogy nincs ilyenre pénze? – lepődik meg rajta. – Színésznőként biztos jó fizetése volt.

\- Igen, volt tartaléka, de most már nincsen, ne feledd már majdnem 3 éve, hogy felhagyott a színész élettel. Te ellenben dúskálsz a pénzben, ezért ha kedveskedni akarsz neki, akkor egy új asztalnak, vagy valami hasonlónak biztos örülne – válaszol Ella, mire Lucifernek felcsillan a szeme.

\- Már tudom is akkor, hogy mivel lepem meg. Köszönöm a segítséget. – Elmegy, de Ella elég sandán néz, mert kicsit aggódik, hogy mit talált ki Lucifer.

Linda és Chloe az étteremben találkoznak. Chloe látja Linda kocsijában a dobozokat.

\- Mi történt?

\- Semmi csak felmondtam, de nem ez a lényeg – válaszolja félelemmel teli hangon.

Chloe meglepődik, de egyben számított is erre a lépésére.

\- Ez aggaszt, hogy mi lesz ezután?

\- Dehogyis. Inkább az, hogy az aktáimat valaki ellopta – mondja szinte pánikszerűen.

Chloe nem érti miről beszél Linda.

\- Az igazság az, hogy minden meghívottról tartottam egy aktát. Tudom, tudom, nem kellett volna, de néhányukhoz visszamentem és segítettem nekik – meséli.

\- Linda én megértelek, de én nem tudok segíteni gyilkossági nyomozóként. Azonban el tudom intézni, hogy diszkréten foglalkozzanak ezzel az üggyel – válaszol, ám Lindát ezzel nem nyugtatta meg, mégis beletörődik.

Helen becsenget barátnője, Hope házába, de nem nyit ajtót. Az egyik szomszéd odaszól, hogy biztos jönni fog, mert a kocsija ott áll a feljárón. Felhívja Hope-ot, de az nem veszi fel a telefont sem. A pótkulccsal bemegy, mert rosszat sejt. Megtalálja a leszúrt holttestet, sikít, amire felfigyelnek az éppen ott elmenő járőrök. A rendőrök bemennek a házba, akik azt hiszik, hogy a barátnő szúrta le a másikat, és arra kérik, hogy álljon arrébb, majd erősítést hívnak.

\- De mégis hogy jutott ilyen az eszedbe? - kérdezi Chloe.

\- Nem kell a dorgálás, én is tudom... - szakítja félbe Linda.

\- Jól van. Elviszlek Alexa Bright századoshoz, benne megbízom. De előbb ebédelünk, ha már itt vagyunk. 

Chloe már fizeti a számlát, mikor megcsörren telefonja. 

\- Decker nyomozó, tessék - szól bele. Rendben, máris indulok. - Leteszi.

\- Ne haragudj Linda, de most mennem kell. Viszont még úgyis beszaladok pár dologért az őrsre, elkísérlek és felveszik a jegyzőkönyvet.

Lucifer éppen kilép az épületből, mikor Chloe meglátja és odaszól.

\- Várj meg a kocsinál, van egy ügyünk. Én is mindjárt jövök.

\- De nekem most lenne egy kis dolgom – válaszol Lucifer.

\- Az várhat.

\- Egy telefon belefér ugye?

\- Persze, hívd fel a kis barátnődet, hogy majd később játszadoztok – jegyzi meg Chloe.

\- Most éppen nem erről van szó... – védekezik Lucifer.

\- Persze, tudom. – Nem is próbálkozik magyarázkodni, inkább ráhagyja Chloe-ra.

Lucifer valakit felhív, míg Chloe elkíséri az egyik rendőrnőhöz Lindát, aki felvesz egy jegyzőkönyvet a történtekről.

A helyszínelők már a tetthelyen vannak.

\- Mi történt pontosan? – kérdezi Chloe és akkor érkezik meg Ella is.

\- Épp erre járőröztünk, amikor sikoltást hallottunk a házból. Láttuk, hogy az ajtó nyitva, ezért bementünk és azt a nőt találtuk a holttest fölé hajolva. Ő találta meg a holttestet, az áldozat barátnője – számol be az egyik rendőr.

\- Köszönöm innentől átveszem.

\- Én pedig bemegyek a házba – mondja Ella. Chloe pedig odamegy a szemtanúhoz, aki elég sokkos állapotban ül a tornácon.

\- Részvétem. Milyen kapcsolatban állt a... – Nem tudja Chloe az áldozatnak nevét.

\- Hope volt a neve, Hope Willow. – feleli a barátnő.

Chloe-nak ismerős a név, de nem tudja honnan.

\- Azért jöttem a házhoz, mert nem jött el aláírni a szerződést. Most akartunk egy szalont nyitni. Amikor nem nyitott ajtót, a pótkulccsal bementem és így találtam rá – mondja Helen. Lucifer kijön a házból, kezében tartva egy érmét, amin Linda neve állt.

\- Ez nem a csinos barátnőd show-jához tartozik? – kérdezi.

\- Köszönöm, hogy segített. Amennyiben további kérdésem lenne, keresni fogom. – Chloe Lucifer felé megy.

\- Ezt meg hol találtad?

\- A test mellett – válaszolja könnyelműen, mire Chloe lehordja.

\- Mit képzelsz, még tart a helyszínelés, senki semmihez nem nyúlhat hozzá! – Megnézi az érmét és megállapítja, hogy valóban Linda show-jában adták, azoknak, akik benne szerepeltek. Helen éppen beszállt az autójába, mikor Chloe megszólítja. - Még egy kérdést szeretnék feltenni. Szerepelt Hope a Linda Martin show-ban?

\- Persze igen. 1 évvel ezelőtt elvesztette Hope a lányát, Grace-t és ezt nem tudta feldolgozni. Egy áruházban valaki hasba szúrta. A mentősök nem tudtak rajta segíteni. A tettest azóta se kapták el. Teljes depresszióba esett, egészen 1 hónappal ezelőttig. A show-ban a doktornő segített neki, azután újra elkezdett élni. Az ő ötlete volt a szalonnyitás és elkezdett ismerkedni is – válaszol Helen.

\- Volt Hope-nak testvére vagy szülei, akiket értesíthetnénk?

\- A szülei meghaltak, de húga és a volt férje a városban laknak. – Felírja a címüket és az elérhetőségüket.

Chloe belép a házba, és látja, hogy a nőt hasba szúrták.

\- Kb. egy Lucifer magasságú személy tette, mert a szúrás iránya és a kés helyzete erre utal. Nem találtam más külsérelmi nyomot, ami vagy azért lehet, mert ismerte a tettest, vagy nem volt neki lehetősége védekezésre sem. Remélem, hogy a késen találok valamilyen nyomot – informálja Ella Chloe-t.

\- Rendben. Mi pedig beszélünk az áldozat testvérével, és volt férjével.

\- Hadd beszélhessek én a testvérrel, mert elnézve az áldozatot, biztosan az is bombázó – kérleli Lucifer.

Chloe már várta mikor süt el valami hasonló megjegyzést.

\- Ez a volt férj címe, majd én beszélek a testvérrel. – Otthagyja Lucifert, de még előtte megkérdezi tőle.

\- Chloe, nem vinnél el? Mert egy autóval jöttünk.

\- Ez nem az én bajom, oldd meg. – És már el is hajtott.

Lucifer meglátja az áldozat autóját. Odamegy az egyik helyszínelőhöz, és valamit súg a fülébe, aki odaadja neki az autó kulcsait.

\- Az ördöggel nem lehet szórakozni – mondja és távozik a helyszínről.

Chloe az áldozat húgának lakásánál van, Rachel Willow lakásánál, aki beengedi őt. Mikor Chloe elmondja miért jött, Rachel teljesen összeomlik. Chloe ad neki egy pohár vizet, ami éppen a konyha pulton volt.

\- Volt valakivel nézeteltérése a nővérének? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Nem tudok senkiről, sőt teljesen remete életet élt, teljesen a 1 hónappal ezelőttig. Most igazán boldognak látszott, először mióta az a tragédia történt a lányával – mondja, majd Rachel elkezd sírni és Chloe ad neki zsebkendőt.

Lucifert beront a volt férj irodájába és nyíltan megkérdezi tőle, hogy milyen magas.

\- És ki az ördög maga, hogy ilyet kérdez? – kérdezi a férfi.

\- Pontosan az, de most ez lényegtelen, csak válaszoljon.

\- Lehetnék akár kosaras is. – válaszol Alan.

\- Leszúrta a volt feleségét?

\- Ez valami vicc? A munkatársaim akarnak lóvá tenni? Reggel beszéltem Hope-al telefonon – vágja rá gondolkodás nélkül. Lucifer közelebb megy.

\- Mire vágyik a legjobban?

\- Arra, hogy újra együtt legyek a feleségemmel.

\- Akkor ezért ölte meg? - Alan-ban ekkor tudatosul, hogy nem viccel Lucifer és visszaül.

\- Soha nem bántanám Hope-ot. Végre újra egyenesbe jött az élete, ezért gondoltam, hogy megpróbálom visszaszerezni.

\- Na, ez is megvolt, nem maga tette – kimegy az irodából, mikor Alan-nak még lenne kérdése. – Nem az exférj tette – mondja Lucifer a telefonba.

\- A nővére szerint, pedig senkinek sem volt Hope-al gondja – teszi hozzá Chloe. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha visszamegyünk az őrsre, hátha találunk valamit.

\- Rendben ott találkozunk, de előtte még el kell intéznem ezt-azt, amit múltkor nem tudtam – mondja Lucifer, majd leteszi a telefon.

Esteledik. Lucifer üzletekbe megy be, lakberendező bútor üzletekbe. Odamegy a tulajokhoz, akik megismerik Lucifert és mindegyiknek azt mondja.

\- Itt az ideje behajtanom a szívességet.

Chloe az őrsön nem talált semmit Hope-ról.

\- Ezt nem értem. Nem volt adóssága, nincs priusza, még parkolásért sem büntették meg egyszer sem. Akkor ki akarta megölni? – gondolkozik hangosan, mikor Lucifer betoppan.

\- Mi lenne ha most kiszellőztetnénk, a fejünket? Rád férne egy ital, nekem pedig mindig jól jön.

\- Most dolgozom Lucifer. – Chloe nem akar vele menni, de ő ragaszkodik hozzá és elviszi a Lux-ba.

A Lux-ban Chloe nem tudja kikapcsolni magát és csak a gyilkosságon jár az esze. Ekkor Lucifer megfogja a kezét, és elviszi táncolni.

\- Mit csinálsz Lucifer?

\- Egy kicsit feldobom a napod. Nem mindennap táncolhatsz egy olyan elképesztő férfival, mint amilyen én vagyok – súgja a fülébe és úgy tűnik Chloe-nak tetszik.

Maze ránéz Luciferre, látja, hogy nagyon jól elmulat, ezért felmegy a lakására. Mikor visszatérnek a pulthoz, látszik Chloe-n, hogy teljesen felszabadult.

\- Na, ezt a Chloe-t már szeretem – jegyzi meg Lucifer, mire Chloe rámosolyog.

Ekkor odamegy Luciferhez egy nagyon csinos lány és már a teljes figyelmét annak szenteli.

\- És már oda is a varázs... - Chloe felveszi a cuccát és elmegy.

Maze éppen valamilyen szertartást végez a szektájával. Tőrrel sebezi meg őket. Majd látjuk, hogy a sebek begyógyulnak. Maze elégedetten nevet.

\- Üdv új otthonodban.

Másnap reggel Chloe-t hívják, hogy van még egy holtest, és valószínű kapcsolódik az ő ügyéhez. Eközben Lucifer Raphael-el beszélget a Lux-ban.

\- Lucifer, te most más vagy. Látok valamit, amit eddig nem.

\- Ki vele, mit? – kérdezi kíváncsian.

\- Törődést – válaszol, mire kiröhögi Lucifer.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz? Az ördög nem törődik senkivel. Várj mégis, csak saját magával.

\- Még Chloe-val sem? – érdeklődik a sorok közé bújtatva igazi mondanivalóját, mire Lucifer nem válaszol, de pont akkor megszólal a telefonja.

\- A Lux előtt várok rád – mondja Chloe. – Siess, bármit is csinálsz.

\- Már indulok is. – Felveszi a zakóját és a lépcső felé indul.

\- Pont erre gondoltam – jegyzi meg Raphael, mire válaszként Lucifer úgy reagál, hogy a bárjában lévő lányoknak azt adja ki utasításba, hogy verjenek a testvére fejébe egy kis észt.

Megjelenik Amenediel is.

\- Pont jókor, hagylak is Raphael-el beszélgetni.

\- De én veled akarok!

\- Majd máskor beszélünk róla, hogy visszaviszel a Pokolba. - Chloe már kint várja, Lucifer beszáll a kocsiba.

\- Minek köszönhetem, ezt a reggeli látogatást? Ennyire hiányoztam? – kérdezi.

\- Egy újabb gyilkosság történt.

A helyszínen egy férfit látnak, akinek fel van nyitva a hasa, hatalmas a vértócsa körülötte.

\- A halál oka látható is, a máj hiánya – értékeli ki a helyzetet Ella.

Megint találnak egy olyan érmét, mint az első áldozatnál, mikor Chloe-nak eszébe jut, hogy most lopták el Linda aktáit. Felhív valakit, hogy van-e valami fejlemény az ügyben. Arról tájékoztatják, hogy a felvételek szerint egy fekete kapucnis felsőt és farmert viselő férfit keresnek. Chloe kiszúr a tömegben egy ilyet, majd ránéz és elkezd felé menni, mire az elszalad, ő pedig utána. Nem sokkal később el is kapja.

\- Mit keres itt? És miért futott el?

\- Én csak ételt kerestem, amikor megláttam, hogy valami történt. Nem csináltam semmit, csak a kukákat néztem át. Azért menekültem el, mert már egyszer bevittek emiatt – mondja a férfi.

Chloe látja a ruhájáról, hogy egy hajléktalan az.

\- Tegnap merre járt? – kérdezi Chloe. A férfi annyira megijed, hogy bevallja, a lopást. De csak azért tette, mert adtak neki pénzt.

\- Ki volt, aki felbérelte?

\- Nem tudom, addig sose láttam. Egy nagyon jól öltözött, barna hajú csinos hölgy. De lehet, felismerném, ha látnám. - Chloe felajánlja a férfinek, hogy az őrsön készítenek egy fantomképet és még rendes ételt is kap ott, mire az beleegyezik. Lucifer akkor veszi észre, hogy Chloe jön vissza.

\- Azt hittem már valami jóból akarsz kihagyni – mondja.

\- Ezek a gyilkosságok kapcsolódnak Lindához – válaszol Lucifernek, majd az egyik rendőrnek átadja Chloe a férfit, hogy vigyék be és készítsenek a leírása alapján egy fantomképet, majd adjanak ki arra körözést.

Egy nyomozó odamegy Chloe-hoz, aki a szomszédokat és az áldozat lányát kérdezte ki.

\- Az áldozatnak nem voltak ellenségei. Sőt most akart újraházasodni, mióta a felesége májrákban meghalt. A lánya szerint a Linda Martin beszélgetés után lett jobban – mondja.

\- Most már biztos, hogy ez nem véletlen egybeesés – teszi hozzá Lucifer.

Ella behívja Chloe-t, hogy most hívták egy helyszínről, ahol azt hitték öngyilkosság történt, de nem valószínű, mert egy ugyanolyan érmét találtak ott is.

\- Egy sorozatgyilkossal van dolgunk – ismeri el Chloe.

Az őrsön Pierce mindenkit összehív.

\- Teljes hírzárlatot rendelek el a három gyilkosság esetében. Bárki, aki ezekről kérdez, nem mondhat senki semmit! – adja utasításba, majd odamegy Chloe-hoz.

\- Bármilyen eszközt bevethet, csak találja meg ezt az elmebeteget.

\- Rendben. Az első, hogy szeretném látni a teljes jelentést a helyszínekről – mondja. Pierce már jelez is egy kollégának.

\- Bármit megkap, amit kér. És lenne nekem is egy kérésem. Hívja be Lindát, tudom, hogy ismeri. Most ő a közös pont – mondja Pierce.

\- Már hívom is.

Megjelenik Amenadiel az őrsön. Lucifer ki akar előle térni, de nem tud, meglátja.

\- Lucifer, most azonnal beszélnem kell veled – mondja elég indulatosan. Lucifer beviszi a kihallgatóba.

\- Azonnal vissza kell menned a Pokolba. – Szinte már sejtette, hogy már megint ezzel fog jönni a testvére.

\- Már megmondtam, hogy nem megyek vissza. Ezért nem kellett volna idejönnöd – feleli és ki akar menni, ám Amenadiel hozzáteszi.

\- Démonok tűnnek el a Pokolból, jelenleg 8 démon tűnt el. – Lucifer becsukja az ajtót a hallottak után.

\- Ezt te honnan tudod? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- A kapu csukva, mégis a Pokol felbolydult! – feleli.

\- Amint tudok, utána nézek a dolognak, de most van egy sorozatgyilkos, akit el kell kapnom – teszi hozzá. Amenadiel reménytelennek tartja, hogy Lucifert valaha is jó belátásra bírja, ezért elmegy.

Kilépve az ajtó előtt találja Chloe-t, Lucifer azt gondolja, hogy hallgatózott.

\- Ez valamilyen megtorlás lehet – teszi hozzá Chloe. Lucifer nem tudja, hogy mire mondja ezt Chloe. Esetleg hallott valamit? – gondolkozik.

\- Mégis mire célzol? – kérdezi.

\- A gyilkosságokra, mégis mire célozgatnék. A harmadik áldozat férje megvakult, majd depresszióba esett és öngyilkos lett, mert megromlott a feleségével a kapcsolata. A feleség mikor megtalálta összeomlott, majd Linda show-jában szerepelt, és azután helyre billent az élete, újra visszament tanítani. - Ekkor érkezik meg Linda. Felfigyel Amenadiel-re, aki éppen távozik.

\- Ki volt ez? – kérdezte Linda.

\- A testvérem. Ha kell, megadom az elérhetőségét. Már ráférne egy női társaság, mindig velem foglalkozik – mondja Lucifer, mire Linda elpirul, mert tetszik neki az ötlet.

\- Elég a kerítésből, van fontosabb dolgunk is – teszi hozzá Chloe.

Szólnak Chloe-nak, hogy vélhetően megtalálták, azt, akire kiadta a körözést. Chelsea Graham az. 

\- Chelsea Graham? Ő volt David Winston felesége, a műsoromban tudta meg, hogy a férje megcsalja. Úgy rémlik, hogy újraházasodott.

\- Hadnagy, mivel ismeri a teljes ügyet, kérdezze ki Lindát, ha megkérhetném. Mi Luciferrel elmegyünk Chelsea Graham-hez, és behozzuk. – Pierce beleegyezik.

\- Végre, egy jó kis szaftos történet gyilkozáslással megspékelve – teszi hozzá izgatottan Lucifer.

Megérkeznek Chelsea házához, aki az ajtót zárja, valahova el akart menni.

\- Jó napot. Chloe Decker nyomozó vagyok, ő itt a társam. Beszélnünk kell Önnel.

\- Bármiről is van szó, nem lehetne később? Most indulok munkába – feleli, majd felmutatja Chloe a jelvényét és elmondja, hogy a gyilkosságiaktól jöttek. Chelsea beengedi őket a lakásba.

\- Szép lakás – teszi hozzá Chloe.

\- Köszönöm, de a férjem érdeme.

\- Megkérdezhetem miért kerestek fel? – kérdezi.

Lucifer nem hagyja Chloe-t szóhoz jutni, inkább saját kezébe veszi az irányítást.

\- Egy ilyen bájos teremtés, hogyan lehet sorozatgyilkos?

\- Én ezt nem értem.

\- Mire vágyik leginkább? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Elismerésre! – válaszolja, gondolkodás nélkül.

\- Ezért ölt meg három embert?

\- Miről beszél, én nem öltem meg senkit – vágja rá. – Én a munkahelyemen várnék elismerést. 20 éve dolgozok ugyanannál a banknál, de még mindig csak ügyintéző vagyok.

\- Lucifer, ha kérhetném. Innentől átveszem. – Előveszi a képet a hajléktalanról. Ismeri ezt a férfit?

Chelsea felismerte, de nem akar válaszolni.

\- Tudjuk, hogy ezzel a férfival lopatta el Linda Martin aktáit. A kérdés már csak az, hogy miért? – vonja kérdőre most már erőteljesebben Chloe, mire Chelsea mindent bevall.

\- Igen én voltam, de nem tudok semmilyen gyilkosságokról. Csak meg akartam leckéztetni Lindát, mert az elmúlt hetekben emberek tucatjának tette tönkre az életét. A dobozt vissza akartam adni, sőt itt is van a garázsban.

Chloe megkéri Lucifert, hogy nézze meg.

\- Az asztal feletti polc legtetejére tettem – kiabálja a nő.

Lucifer kimegy, de nem találja. Mikor visszamegy, elmondja, hogy nincs ott. Chelsea nem akarja elhinni. Mikor ő is látja, hogy nincs ott, nem tud mit mondani.

\- Még ki tudhatott arról, hogy mi van benne? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Senki, csak én tudtam. A férjem csak az autót viszi el, és megy is. Nem szokott keresni a garázsban semmit, mert tudja, hogy idehozom a felesleges holmikat – mondja.

Halljuk az ajtót becsukódni, egy férfi (Dr. John West), a férj lép be.

\- Azt hittem, már elmentél dolgozni – mondja.

Visszajönnek a garázsból és a feleség bemutatja Chloe-t és Lucifert, hogy a rendőrségtől jöttek. Ennek hallatán ledob mindent, és elkezd futni. Chloe és Lucifer utána ered. Végig futnak az utcán majd, egy gyerek véletlenül elesik a gördeszkájával, és az útra gurul a deszka, ezen elesik a férfi, így utolérik.

\- Mind megérdemelte a halált! – mondja, mire Chloe megbilincseli és beviszik kihallgatásra, ahol az mindent bevall.

\- Reggel elmentem dolgozni, de délelőtt hazaugrottam, mert egy fontos iratot otthon hagytam. Chelsea nem tudta, hogy visszamentem, ekkor vettem észre, nyitva a garázsajtó. Furcsálltam, majd hangokat hallottam a házból. Chelsea dobozról beszélt és valamilyen pénzről. Megláttam, egy olyan dobozt, amiben én is tartok aktákat. Levettem a polcról és mikor beleolvastam, elborult az agyam. Mikor én találkoztam a feleségemmel, egy idegroncs volt, akit a műsorban történtek teljesen padlóra küldtek. Elvált a férjétől, a gyerekeket elvették tőle. Ekkor kezdett el hozzám járni, és így ismerkedünk meg. Egyre mélyebb lett a kapcsolatunk, majd végül házasság lett belőle. Viszont tudtam, hogy a feleségem soha nem tudta feldolgozni a történteket.

A feleség eközben a megfigyelőben van.

\- Ez nem igaz! – vágja rá Chelsea.

\- Már az első 3 akta arról szólt, hogy visszament, és segített feldolgozni nekik a tragédiájukat. Hope-ot személyesen is ismertem, az egyik páciensem volt. Elmentem hozzá felelősségre vonni, amikor azt mondta, én sosem leszek olyan doktor, mint Linda Martin. Elmesélte, hogyan kereste fel, hogyan segítette át a tragédián, miben a lányát megölték. De a feleségemet sosem kereste meg. Ezért úgy éreztem, egyenlítenem kell. Felkaptam a kést az asztalról és hasba szúrtam. Ironikus, hogy pont így halt meg a kislánya is. - Hátborzongató elégedett mosollyal, szemrebbenés nélkül meséli West a gyilkosság pillanatait. - Ezután tudtam mit kell tennem. Dr. Martin kötődött ezekhez a személyekhez, ezért választottam őket.

\- Magának elment az esze? Mégis hogy tehette ezt orvosként? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Csak a feleségemnek akartam megnyugvást.

Chelsea lehúzza a gyűrűt a kezéről, szeme gyűlölettel és undorral telik meg. Megjelenik Linda is a megfigyelőben.

\- És mit tett az aktákkal? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Elégettem őket – felelte hidegvérrel.

\- Ezzel tudja, hogy akár halálbüntetést is kaphat? – mondja Chloe, majd elé teszi a 3 halottról a képet. – Ilyen kegyetlenséggel megölni három embert, az életfogytiglan az garantált.

\- Remélem, ezek után Dr. Martinnak nem lesz normális éjszakája, mert a három embernek a vére, az ő kezéhez tapad. – Chloe nem bírja tovább.

\- Linda a legkedvesebb személy, akit valaha ismertem. Egy ilyen szemétláda száját nem hagyhatják el ilyen szavak! – Felállt a székből Chloe. Lucifer látja, hogy közbe kell avatkozzon. Chloe meg akarta ütni a férfit, mikor benyit.

\- Chloe nem éri meg! – mondja, és megkéri a rendőröket, hogy vigyék el a férfit.

Chelsea odaadja a gyűrűt a férjének, hogy soha ne is keresse. Majd Lindához fordul, és bocsánatot kér, azért amit tett, hogy ellopta az aktákat. Magát okolja a gyilkosságok miatt is. Sajnálja, hogy gyerekesen viselkedett. Linda megnyugtatja, hogy nincs semmi baj. Chelsea-t elviszi Bright százados kihallgatásra, lopás vétségének megalapozott gyanúja miatt, aki már a folyosón bevallja tettét. 

\- Most igazán rám férne egy ital – mondja Linda.

\- Én állom – teszi hozzá Chloe.

Ella meghallja, hogy elfogták a gyilkost és odamegy.

\- Máris lemaradtam a vallomásról? Pedig az a legjobb része a nyomozásnak – szomorkodik.

\- Igen, erről lemaradtál, de ha gondolod, gyere velünk, most készülünk ital társaságában kibeszélni a történteket – válaszol Chloe.

\- Én tudok is egy jó helyet erre, és az italt pedig én állom – feleli Lucifer, mire a lányok belemennek.

Este a Lux-ban eléggé be vannak csiccsentve mindhárman. Lucifer elintézi, hogy Amenadiel és Pierce is ott legyenek.

\- Oda figyeljetek csak? Itt vannak a partnereitek – szól oda Lucifer.

\- Nem megmondtam, hogy elég a kerítésből! – jegyzi meg Chloe. Lucifer tetteti, hogy nem tud semmiről.

Lucifer nekik is kér egy italt. Ella elhívja táncolni Pierce-t, már nem érdekli semmi, hiszen mindenki tudja, hogy együtt vannak. Lindát odalöki Lucifer Amenadiel-hez, aki szívélyesen segít visszaülni neki, de Linda is táncolni akar. Közben Lucifer felmegy a lakásába, felrángatja Maze-t.

\- Lehet Lucifer, hogy mégis van szíved – mondja Chloe, aki felé akar fordulni, de már nem találja sehol.

Odamegy Chloe-hoz egy férfi, és felkéri táncolni, aki elfogadja az ajánlatot.

Lucifer kérdőre vonja Maze-t.

\- Te mi a fenét csináltál?

Maze nem tudja miről van szó. Lucifer annyira ideges lesz, hogy előtör az ördögi arca.

\- Ne add a hülyét. Tudom, hogy démonokat hoztál fel, csak azt nem értem miért? – Maze-nek nem tetszik ez a hangnem, s úgy válaszol, mint aki nem tett semmi rosszat.

\- Igen, én voltam, és akkor mi van abban? Legalább ők is szórakoznak egy kicsit, míg vissza nem megyünk a Pokolba – feleli.

\- Ma mindenkinek elment az esze? Nem akadt már férfi, akit kiszipolyozhatsz vagy mi?

\- Mióta te Chloe-val vagy mindig, már rám sem figyelsz, ezért kellett valami, amivel eltölthettem az időmet – válaszol szemrehányóan. Lucifer csak idegesebb lett a választól, hiszen ezzel kockáztatott Maze mindent. – Az emberekkel szórakozni kell, Apád is játszadozik velük, akkor én miért ne tehetném? – kérdezi.

\- Ahogy kihoztad őket, most oldd meg azt is, hogy visszamenjenek oda, ahová valók, másképpen téged is megöllek a többiekkel együtt! – parancsolja meg neki Lucifer, majd önt magának egy whisky-t. – Nem elég nekem olyan őrültekkel foglalkozni, mint a mai sorozatgyilkos, még te is felhívod a figyelmét az angyaloknak. – Lucifer otthagyja Maze-t és visszamegy a Lux-ba.

(A háttérben Godsmack - Under Your Scars dala)

Egy férfi éppen azt a dobozt rendezgeti, amiben Linda aktái vannak. Rátesz egy érmét a tetejére. Felmerül a kérdés... Dr. John West bűnös vagy ártatlan?


	8. A szerelem mindent legyőz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Karácsony közeledtével, minden a szeretetről szól. Azonban ezt a meghitt készülődést egy gyilkossági kísérlet zavarja meg. Chloe-nak és Lucifernek kell kideríteni kit, és mi késztetett egy ilyen cselekmény elkövetésére. Mindeközben a Karácsony szelleme az Ördögöt is megérinti és egy hatalmas meglepetést okoz Chloe-nak.

A 21. utca irodaházainak ablakai sötétségbe borultak. Mégis szembe tűnő az egyik legfelső emeleti, melyben még éjfél közeledtével is bent dolgozik valaki. Igen, ez az ügyészség épülete, benne pedig Graham Donoven ügyész úr. Ebben a késői órában csak ő lehet, aki égeti a làmpàst, míg mindenki már a családja körében készülődik a karácsonyra, ami számára még különlegesebb, mint bárki másnak, hiszen aznap lesz szíve választottjával a menyegzője. Az irodája asztalán közös fotók találhatók a kedvesével. Egy nagyon kényes ügyön dolgozik. Szemei fáradtak, megdörzsöli őket, mikor megpillantja számítógépe óráját, rájön mindjárt éjfélt üt az óra. Elpakolja az iratait, kikapcsolja a gépét, majd lekapcsolja az asztali lámpát is. Az ajtó felé halad, mikor észreveszi, hogy a belépő kártyája az asztalon maradt és visszamegy érte. Majd újra az ajtó felé veszi az irányt, bezárja, és elindul a lifthez. Magabiztosan lépked Armani öltönyében, barna tüsi haja majdnem 2 méter magasságig emeli. Kék szemeiben megcsillan a boldogság, mert nemsoká a menyasszonyàt karjaiba zárhatja. Valaki viszont leüti, és a földre esik. A feje megnyílik, melyből patakzik a vér és elveszti eszméletét. Megérkezik a lift, majd üresen újra visszacsukódik. Ekkor egy ajtócsapódás hallatszik, valószínűleg a lépcsőházé.

Este Lucifer Chloe-val és Trixie-vel tölti szabadidejét Chloe házában. Lucifer éppen főzi a vacsorát, spagettit olasz módra. Chloe és Trixie pedig már türelmetlenkedve várja az isteni illatú mennyei vacsorát a nappaliban.

\- Mikor lesz kész a vacsora? – kiabál át Trixie.

\- Nem elég hogy az anyja, most már a vakarcs is dirigál... – mormogja magában, aki ráteszi az utolsó tányérra az ínycsiklandó lakomát és beviszi a nappaliba. Chloe meglátja, hogy Lucifer 3 tányért hoz. Kettőt a kezében, egyet a fején egyensúlyozva, amitől nevetésbe tör ki.

\- Legközelebb te főzöl leányzó... – teszi hozzá Lucifer, majd elkezdenek enni.

\- Akkor most Lucifer lesz az új apukám? Mert az egyik barátomnak is 2 apukája van, mióta az anyukája újra házasodott – jelenti ki Trixie, mire Lucifer félre nyel, és köhögő görcsöt kap.

\- Még mit nem! – válaszol Lucifer. Trixie vállat von, de Chloe-nak rosszul esik ez a megjegyzése.

Eközben Linda Dan-nel tart terápiás megbeszélést, aki a Charlotte-al való kapcsolata, és az elvesztése miatt jár hetente egyszer Lindához.

\- Igazán jól tudod rejtegetni az érzéseidet Dan, főleg Chloe és Lucifer előtt, de nekem nem kell megjátszanod magad – mondja Linda.

\- Még mindig nem értem miért volt akkor Amenadiel-el Charlotte? - Linda tudja a választ, de nem mondhatja el.

\- És azt sem értem, hova tűnt Amenadiel? – teszi fel magának, valamint Lindának a kérdést.

\- Mindennek már majdnem 1 éve és sokat haladtál. Inkább előre nézz és ne hátra. Ami megtörtént az megtörtént, el kell engedned Charlotte-ot. Hidd el, mindenre választ fogsz kapni, lehet akkor, amikor nem is számítanál rá – feleli Linda.

\- Könnyű azt mondani...

Chloe lefekteti Trixie-t.

\- Bár minden este így telne el... – mondja Trixie.

\- Én is ezt szeretném – feleli elmélázva Chloe, mire Trixie felül és mondani akar valamit, de Chloe belefojtja a szót.

\- Holnap nem fogsz tudni felkelni, ha most nem alszol el. – Lekapcsolja a villanyt és becsukja az ajtót. Lucifer éppen a tányérokat viszi ki. Chloe segít neki elmosogatni, de szótlanul.

\- Most megint mi van? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Semmi! – feleli Chloe. Lucifer már ismeri a nőket a semmi, mindig valamit jelent. – Lehet itt meg kellene állnunk! – mondja. Lucifer sejti mire akar kilyukadni, de inkább elvicceli.

\- El is törhetjük a tányért, vagy kukába is dobhatjuk, ha nem szeretsz mosogatni.

\- Tudod, hogy nem erre céloztam, hanem ránk!

\- Miért? Minden rendben van velünk.

\- Pont ez a baj Lucifer, hogy ez neked így elég. Már 6 hónap eltelt, azóta, hogy találkozgatunk. Trixie joggal vélheti azt, hogy több is van, vagy lehet kettőnk közt. De mint ahogy, mondtad a vacsora alatt, erről szó sem lehet – mondja Chloe, akinek érezhető a hangján a sértettség.

\- Értsd meg, nekem nem megy olyan könnyen a változás.

\- Trixie-nek viszont biztos család kell. Ezt viszont te nem tudod megadni – jegyzi meg Chloe. Lucifer mondani akar még valamit. – Jobb, ha most elmész, Lucifer. – és inkább elmegy, mint belekezdjen egy újabb vitába.

Kimegy, beszáll az autójába. Az autóban a kormányra üt dühében, sőt még a szeme is ördögivé változik, majd elindítja a kocsit és elhajt. Az autóban Lucifer felhívja Lindát.

\- Beszélnem kell veled.

\- Már otthon vagyok Lucifer. – Füllent annak érdekében, hogy ne derüljön ki Dan hozzá jár terápiára.

\- Akkor odamegyek – mondja hajthatatlanul.

\- Már lefeküdtem aludni, majd holnap beszélünk. – Leteszi Linda a telefont.

\- Ez nem várhat reggelig! – Felhívja Ellát.

\- Hol vagy most?

\- Otthon éppen chipset zabálok és filmet nézek – feleli.

\- Átmegyek hozzád. – Ella meglepődik ezen, de beleegyezik.

Chloe, éppen az utolsó tányért teszi el és magában beszél.

\- Miért olyan nehéz neki a megállapodás. – Luciferre gondol. – Tudom, hogy nehéz hátrahagyni azt az életet, amit eddig élt, de azt hittem, hogy boldogok vagyunk, vagyis én annak éreztem magam ebben az utóbbi 6 hónapban. – Könnycsepp csordul ki a szeméből, amit egyből le is töröl, mert kezdi megelégelni, hogy minden összezördülésük így befejeződik be.

Ella behívja Lucifert.

\- Adhatok valamit? – kérdezi Ella.

\- Valami erőset. - Ella önt neki egy italt, amit azonnal legurít.

\- Miért vagy itt? Ne vedd sértésnek, szeretem a társaságot, de mindjárt éjfél – mondja Ella, mire Lucifer ránéz.

\- Na vajon miért...

\- Ááá persze, Chloe – teszi hozzá Ella. Lucifer nem válaszol, hanem egy újabbat önt magának. – Halljam most megint mi a gond?

\- Minden. – Megint önt egy pohárral.

Reggel a takarítónő megtalálja Graham Donoven ügyészt, aki azonnal hívja a mentőt, és a rendőrséget. Közben elkezdenek az emberek is beérkezni a munkahelyükre. Mindenki körülveszi a férfit, ekkor a mentős helyet kér. Megnézik a pulzusát, azt mondják, hogy nagyon gyenge, de még érezhető. Rengeteg vért vesztett, és a pupillái sem reagálnak. Ekkor érkeznek meg a rendőrök.

\- Milyen állapotban van a sértett?

\- Nagyon súlyos. Elvisszük a kórházba. – A rendőrök megkérnek mindenkit, hogy hagyják el a szintet, amíg helyszínelnek.

Chloe éppen Trixie-t teszi ki az iskolánál, mikor megcsörren a telefonja, Patrick az.

\- Chloe, menj az ügyészi hivatalba. Van egy gyilkossági kísérlet, és ezt az ügyet diszkréten kell kezelni, ezért kapod te. Ja és Lucifert is vidd magaddal.

\- Szükséges Lucifer jelenléte is az ügyhöz? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Már megint összekaptatok? – mondja olyan hangnemmel, mint akinek már kezd sok lenni a drámából. – Már kezdetek egy öreg zsörtölődő házaspárra hasonlítani.

\- Nem erről van szó, csak most raktam le Trixie-t és nem fordulnék vissza Luciferért, mikor egy utcányira vagyok az ügyészi hivataltól – szabadkozik.

\- Lucifernek is van kocsija. – majd leteszi Patrick.

Chloe felhívja Lucifert, aki éppen zuhanyozik, ezért nem hallja a telefont, mire ideges lesz.

\- Biztos éppen valaki ágyában fekszik. Kihasználja a szabadságát, amit nem akar feladni – mondja Chloe a telefont nézve, majd elhajt.

Lucifer kiszáll a zuhany alól. Felöltözik és ránéz a telefonjára. Látja, hogy Chloe hívta ezért visszahívja, aki akkor érkezik meg a helyszínre. Kiszáll a liftből és felveszi a telefont.

\- Gyere az ügyészségre Lucifer, mert kaptunk egy ügyet, már ha ráérsz – mondja Chloe. Lucifer nem érti a megjegyzését.

\- Már indulok is.

\- Mit lehet eddig tudni? – kérdezi Chloe a helyszínelőket.

\- Csak annyit, hogy leütötték és az ügyész állapota nagyon súlyos, kórházba vitték.

\- Ki talált rá?

\- A takarítónő, reggel 6 óra körül. Ez a legfelső emelet ide jön utoljára takarítani – mondja az egyik rendőr. Megérkezik Lucifer is. Chloe felé megy, aki int neki, hogy ne is szálljon ki a liftből, mert mennek az ebédlőbe. Lucifer tartja a liftet neki.

\- Hol voltál Lucifer, hogy nem vetted fel a telefont? – vonja kérdőre, mire Lucifer teljesen nyugodtan mondja.

\- Zuhanyoztam. – Kinyílik a lift, Chloe kiszáll.

\- Milyen ügy ez? Nem láttam holtestet – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Gyilkossági kísérlet. Graham Donoven ügyészt valamivel fejbe vágták, és most válságos az állapota, bevitték a kórházba. Figyelmet kér Chloe az ebédlőben összegyűlt dolgozóktól.

\- Mindenkivel, egyesével fogunk beszélni, de először azzal a takarítónővel szeretnénk, aki megtalálta az ügyészt. Chloe a hallba kíséri a takarítónőt és ott leülnek.

\- Mikor talált rá Donoven ügyészre?

\- Úgy 6 és negyed 7 között. Egy kicsit elkéstem a munkából, ezért már kezdtek a dolgozók bejönni. Ezek az ügyészek szinte alig vannak máshol, az irodájukon kívül. Este még bent vannak, reggel meg már korán érkeznek.

\- Ezeknek nem is kell Pokol, már abban élnek – jegyzi meg Lucifer.

\- Látott valakit, esetleg lejönni vagy felmenni? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Nem.

\- Mennyire ismerte az ügyészt?

\- Semennyire, én csak egy takarítónő vagyok. Annyit tudok róla, amit a tv-ben hallottam, hogy ő az ügyész, abban a szörnyű ügyben, a gyerekgyilkos, Evan Rogers ügyében – válaszolta a takarítónő. Megköszöni neki Chloe és elengedi.

\- Emlékeszem az esetre, a férfi hidegvérrel gyilkolt meg több gyereket.

\- Igen, szerencsére nem mi kaptuk, de még 2 hónap után is emlékszem a gyerekek képeire – válaszolt Chloe.

A kórházban az orvosok végeznek Graham műtétjével. A menyasszonya már kint vár kisírt és aggódó szemmel, mikor kijön az egyik orvos.

\- Hogy ment a műtét?

\- A vérzést megállítottuk, de még biztosat nem tudok mondani. Az elkövetkezendő pár óra kritikus – válaszol az orvos. A menyasszonya nagyon aggódik, de megköszöni a tájékoztatást.

Chloe és Lucifer már nagyon fáradtak, órák óta hallgatják az embereket. Leül az utolsó nő. Ő dolgozik az ügyész irodája mellett. Elmondja, hogy Graham a legjobb ügyész, aki már az elsők közt volt, aki az Evan Rogers ügyön dolgozott, emellett számos gyilkost és bandatagot a hűvösre tett.

\- Tud valamilyen nézeteltérésről? – kérdezi Chloe.

Elgondolkozik, és eszébe jut, hogy 2 nappal ezelőtt Rogers ügyvédje meglátogatta Graham-et, akit a végén a biztonságiakkal vezetetett ki. Nem tudja, hogy mi miatt vitatkoztak, de meg is fenyegette, hogy vigyázzon Graham, mert lehet, hogy nem kell a bíróságon találkozniuk.

\- A legjobban most a menyasszonyát sajnálom, már csak 1 hét volt az esküvőig, és most ez a tragédia. - Megköszönik neki a segítségét és elengedik.

\- Ideje bemenni a kórházba utána járni mi van az ügyésszel.

\- Utána pedig, nem ártana elbeszélgetni az ügyvéddel – folytatja Lucifer.

\- De ezt most másképp fogjuk végig csinálni, mert Rogers ügyvédje Sebastian Gordon, egy könyörtelen rohadék, aki senkitől se fél.

\- Emlékeztetnélek Chloe, hogy az Ördöggel van dolgod, tőlem pont az ilyen alakok félnek a legjobban.

A kórházban a menyasszony az ajtón át figyeli vőlegényét, akiből csövek állnak ki. Az orvos odamegy a nőhöz.

\- Hogy van a vőlegényem?

\- Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de kómába esett és valószínű, hogy nem ébred fel belőle – tájékoztatja, amit Mia nem akar elfogadni.

\- Tegyenek meg mindent azért, hogy felépüljön.

\- Mindent megteszünk, azonban meg kell kérdeznem, a vőlegénye donor jelölt-e. – A menyasszony felháborítónak tartja még a kérdést is.

\- Erre ne is gondoljanak! – teszi hozzá ingerülten.

Lucifer és Chloe megérkeznek a kórházba. A nővérpultnál kérdezősködnek az ügyész állapotáról. Meghallja a kezelő orvos, odamegy, bemutatkozik, és megkéri, hogy menjenek az irodájába.

\- A műtét sikeres volt, de olyan súlyos fejsérülést szenvedett a beteg, hogy valószínű nem fog a kómából felébredni.

\- Lehet tudni, hogy mivel ütötték le? – érdeklődik Chloe.

\- Valami kicsi, de nehéz tárgy lehetett, többet nem tudok én sem mondani.

\- Ha bármilyen változás állna be, akkor szóljon nekem, itt a telefonszámom.

\- Persze, mindenképpen tájékoztatom – válaszol az orvos. Lucifer számára feltűnik, hogy az orvos szemet vetett Chloe-ra. Mikor kimennek az irodából és ezt meg is jegyzi.

\- Látom, elég könnyedén megadod a telefonszámod minden jöttmentnek.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz? Ez munka, semmi más – feleli Chloe.

\- Persze munka, emlékezz csak, mi is így kezdtük.

\- Lucifer, olyan nincs, hogy mi. Vagyis már nincs – jegyzi meg, ami meglehetősen mellbe vágja Lucifert. Chloe odamegy a menyasszonyhoz.

\- Elnézést, Ön hozzátartozója Gramah Donoven ügyésznek?

\- Igen, én vagyok a menyasszonya, Miranda Swan, de hívjanak Mia-nak. Megkérdezhetem...

\- Chloe Decker nyomozó vagyok, ő itt a társam Lucifer Morningstar.

\- Egyszerűen nem értem ki képes ilyenre, hiszen Graham nem ártott senkinek.

\- Tudom, hogy ez most nehéz, de szeretnénk egy pár kérdést feltenni. Mennyit tudott az ügyről, amin Donoven ügyész dolgozott? – kérdezi.

\- Alig valamit, mert nem mondhatott róla semmit a titoktartás miatt, de már hónapok óta csak ezen az egy ügyön dolgozik – válaszol Mia. – Szinte az egész idejét ebbe ölte bele. Még Graham-nek volt bűntudata, hogy teljesen rám hagyta az esküvői készülődést, de láttam rajta, hogy ez az ügy nagyon fontos neki, ezért elnéztem, hiszen pont ezért szeretettem bele – mondja sírva Mia, aki elnézést kér Chloe-tól.

\- Semmi baj, ha megtudunk valamit, értesítjük – fejezi be a kérdezősködést Chloe.

A kórházból kifele menet Lucifer azt ecseteli Chloe-nak, hogy egyértelmű kinek állt az útjába a férfi.

\- Ne vonjunk le hamar következtetéseket Lucifer, de szerintem is köze van a Rogers ügyhöz. Mivel az ügyvédje nélkül senkivel sem beszél, így egyszerre kikérdezhetjük mindkettőt. – teszi hozzá Chloe, majd beszállnak az autóba. Dan a helyszín közelében a rendőrökkel keres nyomokat, mikor megtalálnak egy bokorba rejtett lovas serleget, amin vér is van. Dan azonnal beküldeti az őrsre, hogy vizsgálják meg. Chloe és Lucifer arra várnak a börtönben, hogy megérkezzen az ügyvéd. Míg várakoznak, Lucifer rákérdez, hogy mi volt az a reggeli megjegyzés.

\- Nem ez a megfelelő hely, hogy ezt megbeszéljük.

\- Szerintem meg nem is lehetne megfelelőbb, szóval...

\- Egyszerűen nem tudom, hogy bízzak meg benned. Persze a munkában teljesen megbízok, de... – Lucifer félbeszakítja.

\- Soha nem hazudok neked, ezt te is tudod.

\- Igen, ezt elismerem, de attól még te, Lucifer maradsz és a nők is tapadnak rád. Ezért a tegnapiak miatt gondoltam, mikor nem vetted fel a telefont... – Rájön, miről van szó és újra közbeszól.

\- Ááá, persze, azt hitted éppen rosszalkodok. Tegnap este elég nagy volt a kísértés a Lux-ban, de nem akarom elrontani azt, ami kettőnk közt van – mondja, mire Chloe visszakérdez.

\- Miért mi van kettőnk között? Ma már másodjára beszélsz rólunk többesszámban? De te a mi alatt mit értesz? Mert ezt sosem mondtuk ki, egyikőnk se. – Ekkor megjelenik az ügyvéd és félbe marad a beszélgetés. 

Az ügyvéd egyből bemegy az ügyfeléhez és már mond is neki valamit, amikor Chloe és Lucifer bemennek. Az ügyvéd meg se várja, hogy bemutatkozzanak vagy hogy elmondják, miért jöttek, egyből védi ügyfelét.

\- Ha az ügyész miatt jöttek, rossz helyen nyomoznak. Ügyfelemnek nem is lehetne nagyobb alibije, mint a börtön.

\- Igen, ezt tudjuk, azonban egy pár kérdést feltehetünk, nem? – feleli Chloe, majd Lucifer Rogers szemébe néz.

\- Milyen érzés volt azokat a gyerekeket megölni? – kérdezi, mire Rogers nem tud ellenállni Lucifer kérdésének.

\- Életem legjobb pillanatai voltak.

\- Egy szót se tovább! – Néz az ügyvéf ügyfelére.

\- Nem tudom, miért mondtam ezt. – Szabadkozik, közben Chloe és Lucifer egymásra néznek.

\- Akkor már csak 2 kérdésem lenne az ügyvédjéhez. Mi miatt veszekedtek 2 nappal ezelőtt az ügyésszel, és hol volt tegnap este? – szegezi neki Chloe a kérdést.

\- Az nem ide tartozik. És ha arra akar célozni, hogy van-e alibim, akkor nézze meg a holnapi Igazság Órájában adást, mert tegnap ott voltam, mint vendég meghívott. Ha nincs több kérdésük, akkor mára ennyi volt. – Int az őrnek, hogy vihetik az ügyfelét, majd elégedett mosollyal távozik Sebastian Gordon is. Lucifer utána akart menni, megleckéztetni, de Chloe megfogja a kezét.

\- Hagyd, úgyis elkapjuk még ezt a rohadékot.

Chloe telefonál Dan-nek, hogy nézzen utána az ügyvéd valóban járt-e forgatáson, és kérjen le mindent a gyerekgyilkossággal kapcsolatban. Nézzen utána Rogers látogatói listájának, valamint hogy kapott-e kimenőt, amióta bent van.

\- Meglesz. Ja és megtaláltuk a tárgyat, amivel leütötték az ügyészt. Egy serleg, egy lovas serleg. Ilyet kapnak a zsokék, ha nyer egy lovuk.

\- Rendben, mindjárt indulunk vissza.

\- Megvan mivel ütötték le az ügyészt, egy lovas serleggel. Dan szerint a zsokék kapnak olyat. – tájékoztatja Lucifert is.

\- És hogy néz ki a serleg?

\- Nem tudom, nem kérdeztem, Dan meg nem mondta. Ha nem is közvetlen ez a szemétláda volt, de felbérelhetett valakit, hogy kiiktassa Donoven ügyészt – mondja, majd ránéz az órájára és rájön, hogy neki el kell mennie Trixie iskolájába, mert ma van a szülői értekezlet.

\- Útközben kitehetnél Lindánál.

\- Minek nézel engem taxinak? – jegyzi meg, de ezt már Lucifer elengedi a füle mellett.

Az iskolába érve Chloe meglátja, hogy kint várakozik Trixie.

\- Hát te meg még miért vagy még mindig itt?

\- Nem jött értem a dada. - Chloe felhívja a dadát, hogy miért nem jött Trixie-ért, aki kórházban van.

\- Útközben balesetem volt. Most akartam hívni.

\- De jól van?

\- Igen, csak eltört az egyik lábam, éppen most gipszelik – feleli.

Akkor minden jót – Leteszik a telefont. – Trixie, most megvársz engem, míg beszélek a tanárral, aztán hazamegyünk együtt, mert a dada balesetet szenvedett. Jól van, csak most pihennie kell. - Chloe bemegy egy terembe, ahonnan éppen egy anyuka jön ki.

\- Jó napot! – Üdvözli a tanárnőt.

\- Jó napot! Ön ugye Trixie anyukája? – válaszolja Trixie tanítója.

\- Igen, Chloe Decker vagyok.

\- Egyedül jött? – kíváncsiskodik a tanárnő, aki úgy néz a folyosó felé, mint aki még vár valakit.

\- Igen, egyedül. Miért a volt férjemnek is kellett volna jönnie? Ha igen telefonálok neki – válaszol Chloe.

\- Nem, nem kell, csak reméltem, hogy megismerhetem a barátját is. Annyit mesélt már Trixie róla – mondja csüggedten a tanárnő.

\- Hogy kivel? – kérdez vissza Chloe.

\- Hát Luciferrel, akivel minden idejét együtt tölti – mondja a tanárnő. Chloe kinéz Trixie-re.

\- Itt valami félreértés lehet. Lucifer a munkatársam. Igaz, szokott néha átjönni hozzánk, de semmi komoly.

\- Ezt szomorúan hallom, mert azóta, mióta Trixie azt hiszi, Ön megint boldog, egyre jobban teljesít, és a többiek felé is jobban megnyílt. Ezért is szerettem volna beszélni Önnel, hogy adjak pár iskolai prospektust, hogy hova menjen majd Trixie tovább tanulni. – Átadja a prospektusokat, amit Chloe elvesz.

\- Erről még nem korai beszélni?

\- A jó iskolákba való felvétel érdekében már ilyen idősen a felkészítőre járnak a gyerekek. És Trixie-ben látom a tehetséget és lehetőséget. Gondolkozzon el ezen.

\- Rendben, átgondolom. – megköszöni és kimegy Trixie-hez. – Miért mondtad azt az iskolában, hogy Lucifer és én egy pár vagyunk? – kíváncsiskodik Chloe.

\- Mert azok vagytok – feleli, majd beszáll az autóba.

\- Trixie, ide figyelj. Mi nem vagyunk egy pár... - megtorpan egy pillanatra –, vagyis ez bonyolult.

\- Anya már nem vagyok gyerek, látom, hogy néztek egymásra, és én kedvelem Lucifert. Mi baj van azzal, ha együtt vagytok? Apának nem tetszik?

\- Nem erről van szó kicsim, csak... Trixie félbeszakítja.

\- Mi az a kezedben?

\- A tanárnő iskolákat ajánlott, mert egyre jobbak az eredményeid, amire nagyon büszke vagyok.

\- Ezt is Lucifernek köszönhetem – jegyzi meg halkan Trixie.

\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezi Chloe, mire Trixie rávág a szájára.

\- Upsz, ezt nem volna szabad elmondanom.

\- Mégis mit?

Trixie bevallja, hogy Lucifer segített, neki egyszer-kétszer a házi feladatban, amin Chloe teljesen ledöbben, azután beindítja a kocsit, és felhívja Dan-t, hogy ma már nem fog tudni bemenni, mert a dadának balesete volt, ezért hazamegy Trixie-vel.

\- Rendben Chloe – Leteszi, majd egyből csöng Dan telefonja, Lucifer hívja. Lucifer arra kíváncsi, hogy hogyan néz ki az a lovas serleg.

\- Mint minden serleg. - Lucifer arra kíváncsi, hogy a ló ugró helyzetben van-e rajta egy emberrel, vagy a ló álló helyzetben emeli-e az ég felé az első két lábát.

\- Van rajta egy ember is. Miért érdekes ez?- Lucifer ekkor már tudja, honnan származik a serleg. Dan tájékoztatja Lucifert, hogy Chloe már ma nem fog dolgozni, ezért akárhova is akar menni, segít neki.

\- Jobb, ha oda egyedül megyek – jegyzi meg Lucifer és leteszi a telefont.

Lucifer egy lovardában van, ahol az ügyintéző nővel beszélget. Lilly árgus szemekkel figyeli a hozzá beszélő Lucifert, aki kéri, hogy engedje be, csak egy percre, ám falba ütközik, mert zártkörű az eseményt tartanak. Éppen be akarta vetni trükkjét, mikor meglátja az igazgató Lucifert, és beinvitálja. Azonnal a lényegre tér, elkéri az összes zsokéja névsorát.

\- Tudod, hogy azt nem adhatom oda – feleli az igazgató.

\- Vedd úgy, ezzel letudva a szívesség – válaszol Lucifer. Az igazgató int, hogy adjanak oda mindent, amit kér. Kezet fognak és elmegy az igazgató. Még Lucifer visszakérdez.

\- Esetleg fogadhatok egyet?

\- Szó sem lehet róla. Legyen elég a lista.

Este Dan felhívja Chloe-t, hogy utána nézett annak, amit kért tőle. Az ügyvédnek biztos az alibije. Viszont Rogers egy hete kapott kimenőt egy temetésre.

\- Akkor lehetett alkalma valakivel beszélni, hogy félemlítse meg az ügyészt. Köszönöm Dan. – Leteszi. Lucifer a Lux-ban iszogat. Egy régi ismerőse odamegy hozzá. Candy az, akivel házasságot kötött.

\- Hát te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Csak erre jártam és akkor már, úgy gondoltam benézek hozzád is – válaszolja. Lucifer felkíséri Candy-t a lakásába, hogy ott jobban tudjanak beszélni. Önt egy italt neki.

\- És mit csinálsz azóta, hogy...

\- A válásunk óta? Nem is alakulhatott volna jobban az életem. Nézd! – Mutatja a gyönyörű rubinvörös eljegyzési gyűrűjét.

\- Gratulálok. – Candy hallja a hangján, hogy valami baja van Lucifernek.

\- Neked nem úgy alakulnak a dolgaid, ahogy szeretnéd?

\- Ez bonyolult... – teszi hozzá.

\- Szeretem a bonyolult dolgokat. De várj, kitalálom, Chloe-ról van szó.

\- Mint mindig, mint mindig... – Leül Lucifer és elkezdenek beszélgetni.

Másnap reggel Chloe kénytelen bevinni az őrsre Trixie-t, mert nincs iskola, és a dada pedig nem elérhető.

\- Ella, kérnék egy hatalmas szívességet. Tudnál figyelni Trixie-re a mai napon? Nincs iskola, a dada pedig beteg. Ilyen gyorsan nem tudtam senkit szerezni, hogy vigyázzon rá – kérleli.

\- Ki ez a lány? – kérdezi, az éppen akkor beérkező hadnagy.

\- Elnézést Patrick, ő Trixie, a lányom. Nem tudom mára, hova vinni. Itt maradhat?

\- Szó sem lehet róla – mondja Patrick. – Mert tudok egy jobb helyet. A lányomnak sincs ma iskola elviszem hozzánk, legalább nem az anyját nyúzza – folytatja, majd Chloe megköszöni.

\- Trixie kicsim, gyere ide. Most elmész Patrick-el, ő az egyik régi barátom. – Trixie belemegy. Elindulnak, akkor meglátja Trixie Lucifert. Odarohan és megöleli, Lucifer pedig enyhén eltolja magától. Kezdi megszokni Trixie lerohanásait, de nem szereti, ha ezt mások is látják.

\- A serleg e zsokék valamelyikőjüké lehet. – Chloe elveszi a listát, de nem lát rajta ismerős nevet.

\- Később utána nézek, de most újra elmegyünk a börtönbe, mert kiderült, hogy Rogers egy hete kapott kimenőt – meséli Chloe.

\- Tehát felbérelt valakit a szemét. Megint jön az ügyvéd is, gondolom.

\- Most nem – vágja rá Chloe, ami Lucifernek kifejezetten tetszik.

A börtönben kihozzák a rabot.

\- Nem mondok semmit, addig, míg az ügyvédem nem érkezik meg – mondja Rogers. Chloe ránéz Luciferre, mellyel engedélyt adott neki.

\- Na, ezt a Chloe-t már szeretem!

\- Mi a legsötétebb titka?

\- A férfiakat szeretem.

\- Akkor a legjobb helyen van – válaszol. – De halljam, kit bérelt fel az ügyész megölésére? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Senkit.

\- Egy hete kimenőt kapott – teszi hozzá Chloe.

\- Igen, mert az anyám meghalt. De senkivel sem beszéltem. Egyébként is, nem lett volna rá szükség, hogy megölessem, mert az ügyvédem kitalált valamit, amivel azt mondta garantálja, hogy szabadon távozhatok. – válaszolt Rogers.

\- Mit? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Azt nem tudom, nem mondta el.

\- Ez is zsákutca.

\- Még nem olyan biztos. Ismer valakit, akinek van zsoké serlege? – Rogers nem tud semmilyen serlegről. Chloe-t felhívják a kórházból, hogy súlyosabb az állapota a betegnek, ma reggel összeomlott, de visszahozták.

\- Be kell mennünk a kórházba. – A rabot visszakísérik a cellájába, Chloe és Lucifer pedig kisétálnak a börtönből. Eközben Ella hívja Chloe-t, aki kihangosítja a telefont.

\- Megvizsgáltam a serleget, és az ütéstől biztosan megrepedt, mert találtam benne egy szőke női hajszálat – mondja Ella.

\- Nem szőke a menyasszony? – teszi hozzá Lucifer.

\- De igen. - Lucifer megörül, hogy végre egy kis családi perpatvar és elindulnak a kórházba, ahol Mia már bemehetett a vőlegényéhez. Mikor megérkeznek a betegszobába Chloe megkéri, hogy fáradjon velük.

\- Ezt nem értem, miért?

\- Csak szeretnénk feltenni még pár kérdést, addig egy rendőr itt lesz. – Mia belemegy.

Trixie megérkezik a házhoz, egy hatalmas házhoz. Kinyitja Sandy a bejárati ajtót és üdvözli őt.

\- Bridget már vár a kertben – feleli. Trixie bemegy a házba, egy hatalmas előtér fogadja.

\- Este időben jövök – mondja Patrick.

\- Ajánlom is, mert a kedvencedet főzöm. – válaszol a felesége, majd megcsókolja.

Az őrsön Lucifer és Chloe kihallgatják Mia-t.

\- Hol volt a baleset estéjén? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Micsoda kérdés ez? Otthon voltam.

\- Tudja ezt valaki igazolni?

\- Egyedül voltam, senki nem tudja bizonyítani. Most engem gyanúsítanak?

\- Igen! – válaszolt Lucifer kertelés nélkül.

\- Ennek semmi értelme. Miért akarnám megölni a vőlegényem egy héttel az esküvőnk előtt?

\- Ezt Ön tudhatja a legjobban – jegyzi meg Lucifer.

\- Nem bánja, ha kérnék egy hajszálat? – Mia kitép egyet és odaadja Chloe-nak, amit elvisz Ellának. – Ella össze tudod vetni a két mintát?

\- Persze Chloe, vedd elintézettnek.

Lucifer bent marad Mia-val.

\- Most, hogy csak ketten maradtunk, nyugodtan elmondhatja, miért akarta megölni a vőlegényét. Talán meggondolta magát az ügyész és már nem akarta elvenni, vagy elege lett Önnek a munkájából? Esetleg egy harmadik személy került a képbe? Bár az utolsót azt hiszem kizárom. Elég csinos, biztos meg van elégedve a vőlegénye ezen a téren – fejtegeti érveit, mikor belép Chloe.

\- Higgyenek nekem, én soha nem tennék ilyet. – Chloe mutat egy képet a serlegről.

\- Látott már ilyet? – kérdezi Chloe, ám Mia nem ismeri fel.

\- Miért engem kérdezgetnek?

\- Ezzel a serleggel akarták megölni a vőlegényét. Esetleg nem ismernek valakit, aki zsoké és nyerhetett ilyen serleget? – kérdezi, miközben Ella beszól, hogy nem egyezik.

\- Nem, nem ismerek, sem én, sem Graham – gondolkodik el a kérdésen Mia.

\- Jól van. Elnézést kérek a kellemetlenségekért és azért, hogy felzaklattuk. – Kifelé indulnak Luciferrel. Közben Mia-nak eszébe jutott valami.

\- Várjanak... Graham egyszer mesélte, hogy a volt menyasszonya zsoké volt, egy futamon ismerte meg, de végül szakítottak az esküvő előtt három hónappal.

\- Tudja a nevét? – kérdezi Chloe, majd becsukja az ajtót.

\- Valamilyen Heather. Heather... – Chloe végignézi a listát, talált egy Heather Washington nevet.

\- Igen, ő volt.

A kórházba egy nő lép be Graham kórteremébe. A férfi éppen felébred, mikor Heather-t meglátja, amin teljesen meglepődik.

\- Be kell fejeznem, amit elkezdtem – mondja, aki nehezteli, hogy feleségül vesz egy másik nőt.

\- Mikor velem voltál, persze akkor lemondtad az esküvőt – folytatja egyre erőszakosabban. Graham egyre jobban fél, Heather pedig egyre közelebb megy. - Mi a munkád miatt szakítottunk, ezzel a nőcskével pedig megoldod? Pedig én még mindig szeretlek. Nem engedem, hogy mást vegyél feleségül. Amikor leütöttelek, azt hittem meghaltál, annyira vérzett a fejed. De most könnyebb dolgom lesz, csak ezt a gombot kell megnyomnom, és vége – jelenti ki Heather, s mint akinek elment az esze, elszánta magát, hogy megöli Graham-et. - Chloe felhívja a rendőrt, hogy ha lát a közelben egy szőke nőt, ne engedje be a szobába. Chloe kék kódot hall a telefonon keresztül, és a szobaszámot, ahol Graham-et ápolják.

\- Mi folyik ott?

\- Nem tudom, csak egy pillanatra jöttem el a szobától az automatához, egy kávét meginni – feleli. Egyből odarohan és lát egy nőt kilépni az ajtóból. Mikor észreveszi Heather a rendőrt, elkezd szaladni, az pedig utána. Chloe leteszi a telefont és odafordul Luciferhez.

\- Úgy tűnik gond adódott a kórházban – mondja neki, ám Mia is meghallotta és ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy ő is megy velük.

A rendőr az egész kórházon keresztül üldözi Heather-t, de nem tudja elfogni. Végül, amikor kiért a kórházból, összetalálkozott Luciferrel, aki használva szárnyait hamarabb odaért, mint a rendőrök. Elkapta, majd kiért a rendőr és megbilincseli. Megérkezik Chloe is a menyasszonnyal együtt. Heather-t letartóztatták, gyilkossági kísérlet miatt, aki Mia felé fordulva nevet.

\- Már késő, ha az enyém nem lehetett, akkor te sem kaphatod meg! – mondja Heather, mire Mia beszalad a kórházba egyenesen Graham szobájába. Az orvosok visszahozták Graham-et, és éppen a csövet veszik ki. Odaszalad és megcsókolja. Chloe és Lucifer is felmennek.

\- Jól van? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Most már igen – válaszolja Graham. – Kicsim, nagyon sajnálok mindent.

\- Mégis mit? – kérdezi Mia.

\- Azt, hogy elrontom a nagy napunkat. A doktor még két hétig a kórházban tart.

\- Engem az nem érdekel, csak az a fontos, hogy jól legyél. Én akár most ebben a pillanatban hozzád mennék – feleli, majd újra megcsókolja.

\- Eszembe jutott valami... – Chloe titokzatosan elmegy.

Este a kórház kápolnájában Graham és Mia összeházasodnak. ( A háttérben Coffey Anderson - Better Today dalának Best Weeding Song változata)

\- Ezt meg hogy hoztad össze ilyen gyorsan? – kíváncsi Lucifer.

\- Nem csak neked tartoznak szívességekkel. Egyébként is a szerelem ereje mindent legyőz! - Ezután a mondat után, Lucifer egy dobozt húz elő a zsebéből, és kivesz belőle egy gyűrűt, majd Chloe felé fordul.

\- Nem tudom, hogy fog ez alakulni, és nem ígérhetek semmit. De ezzel a gyűrűvel szeretném bebizonyítani, hogy képes vagyok változni. Remélem, most ennyi elég neked.

Chloe elveszi a gyűrűt és felhúzza az ujjára. Amikor a pap azt mondja, megcsókolhatja a menyasszonyt, Chloe megcsókolja Lucifert.


	9. Követlek bárhol is vagy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az alternatív világban feltárják a John West ügy teljes igazságát, ami Linda számára is okoz nem kis meglepettséget. Eközben Lucifer talán megérti érzéseit és elfogadja azokat?

Dr. John West hetekkel korábban felkereste egyik kollégáját, mert úgy érezte, sötét gondolatok rejtőznek a mélyben. Visszatérő álma nem hagyta nyugodni. Minden éjjel a családját temette el élve, majd miután végzett, hazament, megvacsorázott és saját életét is kioltotta. Főbe lőtte magát. John nem értette lidérces álmait, hiszen még pisztolyt sem tartott soha a kezében. Már elaludni is félt, rettegett a gondolattól is, hogy újra holtan lássa szeretteit. Az alvás szükséglete azonban mindig diadalmaskodott felette és már nappal is csak ez járt a fejébe. Eldöntötte véget vet ennek, ezért egy hipnózisra szakosodott pszichiáterhez ment el.

2 hónap múlva, miután elfogták West-et és elítélték, egy újabb gyilkosság történik. Egy család tagjait ölnek meg fejlövéssel, miután eltörték a kezüket és lábukat. Könyörögtek az életéért, azonban szemük be volt kötözve, így nem tudták, mi történik. Egy férfi, egy nő, és egy 16 éves fiú halt meg. Mindhárom test mellett elhelyeztek egy-egy érmét. A házat ezután feldúlták, majd hangtorzítóval valaki felhívta a rendőrséget, hogy lövéseket hallott.

Éjjel felébresztik Chloe-t, hogy mennie kell egy helyszínre. Chloe leteszi a telefont majd felhívja Lucifert, aki a Lux-ban éppen 3 nő társaságában iszogat.

\- Azt hiszem a többit fent folytatjuk. – A lányok nevetgélnek, ekkor csörög a telefon, amit fel is vesz.

\- Mit tehetek érted, Chloe? – kérdezi érzéki hangon Lucifer, mert már a három lányon jár az esze és az őrületes éjszakán, amit velük fog tölteni.

Chloe alig hallja Lucifert a hangos zenétől.

\- Bárhol, bármit is csinálsz, kaptunk egy ügyet.– Lucifer ránéz a 3 lányra.

\- Nem várhat reggelig?

\- Ha várhatna, szerinted felhívtalak volna Lucifer? - Leteszi. Lucifer odamegy a lányokhoz, hogy most sajnos mennie kell, de még bepótolják. A lányok szomorúak. Kárpótlásul a további italfogyasztásukat Lucifer állja. Ennek újra örülnek.

\- Majd én kezelésbe veszem őket – mondja Maze.

\- De hagyj belőlük nekem is! – jegyzi meg Lucifer.

A tetthelyen a szomszédok a fényekre kimennek az ajtó elé kíváncsiskodni. Látják, hogy 3 testet hoznak ki a lakásból. Ella éppen kávét iszogat kint, mikor Chloe megérkezik. Az áldozatokat, akkor rakják be a halottszállító autóba.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Visszatért az érmés gyilkos. – Kávét iszogatva válaszol neki Ella, majd felvesz egyet és megkínálja Chloe-t is. Chloe, mikor belekortyol, furcsának találja azt. – Ez nem pusztán kávé, felturbóztam egy kis whisky-vel – feleli, ennek ellenére tovább iszogatják. Bemennek a házba, Chloe észreveszi, hogy feldúlták azt.

\- Ez nem illik bele a sémába, a többi helyszín, nem így nézett ki – mondja Chloe.

\- Lehet keresett valamit a gyilkos. De a gyilkosságok egytől egyig beleillenek. - A telefonján mutatja azt a részt, amikor az Everett család Linda show-jában van. - Linda azt próbálta velük feldolgoztatni, hogy elvesztették a legkisebb gyermeküket egy iskolai túszejtésben. Egy bálon egy ámokfutó elkezdett lövöldözni, és mikor mindenki sietett, Kim Everett-et lelökték a színpadról, aki akkor kapta meg a bál királynője címet, és szegénynek az eséstől eltört az egyik keze és lába. Mikor a lövöldöző meglátta a sérült lányt, fejbe lőtte. Az Everett család tagjai gyász feldolgozó csoportba is jártak, de igazán Linda Martin show-jában találtak megnyugvást. Most pedig, a nő újra terhes volt, a hasából ítélve, 4-5 hónapos lehetett – jelentette ki Ella, mikor megérkezik Lucifer is.

\- Halljuk mit történt, mert vár rám 3 elképesztő lány.

\- Te aztán minden pillanatot kihasználsz – teszi hozzá Ella, mire Lucifer visszaszól neki.

\- Szerintem nem csak én. Éppenséggel az az ing, ami most rajtad van, az Pierce-é. És ha már a szórakozásról van szó, te Chloe mikor engedted el magad utoljára?

\- Ez nem tartozik rád, és egyébként is van egy hármas gyilkosságunk, valamint úgy tűnik, valaki John West-et utánozza.

\- Az lehetetlen, hogy valaki utánozza. A sajtóval sosem közöltük az érméket – teszi hozzá Ella kávéját tovább szürcsölgetve az utolsó kortyig.

\- Nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy egy zsaru valamit kikotyog – jegyzi meg Lucifer.

A Lux-ban megjelenik Amenadiel. Odamegy Maze-hez.

\- Hol van Lucifer?

\- Éppen lekésted, de a buli még csak most kezdődik. – Ad a lányoknak italt és ő is lehúz egyet. Próbálja Amenadiel-t is bevonni. – Te is csatlakozhatsz, biztosan nem volt még dolgod 3 nővel és egy démonnal.

\- Kösz ezt inkább kihagynám. – Eltűnik.

\- Ahogy gondolod!

Feltűnik a helyszínen is, ahol lelassul minden. Lucifer rájön, hogy már megint itt van a kedves testvére. Amenadiel egy hetet ad Lucifernek, hogy rendezze a földi életét, aztán, ha kell, erővel viszi vissza. Lucifer nevet ezen a kijelentésen.

\- Azt megnézem, hogyan csinálod. Egyébként is min vagy annyira kiakadva, a Pokolban hét nap telt el, míg itt évek.

\- Még kérdezed? – mondja idegesen. – Démonok mászkálnak a Földön.

\- Ezt már elintéztem – szakítja félbe Lucifer.

\- Emberek életébe avatkozol bele – folytatja, mire Lucifer cinikusan mosolyog.

\- Ha ez bűn, akkor már rég a Pokolban lenne a mi kedves Apánk. Azt javasolom bátyám, hogy nyugodj le és élvezd a földi életet.

\- 1 hét, nem több. – Ezután eltűnik.

Chloe Ellával beszél.

\- Ella, szeretném, ha a környéken körbe kérdezősködnél, nem jött-e ki a börtönből olyan, aki esetleg kapcsolatban állt West-el.

\- Meglesz.

Chloe odamegy Luciferhez, hogy reggel az lesz az első dolguk, hogy meglátogatják John West-et, aki örül a kijelentésnek. Chloe azt hiszi azért, mert visszamehet a lányokhoz, ezért nem tartja vissza.

\- Csinálj azt, amit akarsz, én bemegyek az őrsre, utána nézek a családnak. - Lucifernek nem is kellett több, elhajtott. - Ez a férfi sosem fog megváltozni – jegyzi meg. Lucifer a kocsiban felhív valakit, hogy most kell megcsinálni. Chloe bemegy az őrsre, látja, hogy égnek a villanyok.

\- Van itt valaki? – Meglátja az apját. Te meg mit csinálsz itt Apa? – kérdezi meglepetten.

\- Ne mondd el Anyádnak, de néha be szoktam jönni, amikor nem tudok aludni. Hiányzik az őrs és csak nosztalgiázni jövök be.

\- És te mit keresel itt éjnek évadján?

\- Van egy régi új ügyem. – Mire az apja elkezd érdeklődni.

\- Miről van szó lányom?

\- Apa, tudod, hogy nem mondhatok semmit! – figyelmezteti.

\- Ne feledd, az egész életemet itt töltöttem, pontosan tudom a szabályokat, de talán pont ezért tudok segíteni. – Nehezen, de végül belemegy és elmondja, hogy valaki John West-et utánozza. – Ez az az elmebeteg, akit pár hónapja kaptál el? – Chloe bólogat.

Lucifer eközben Chloe házában van, aki éppen dirigál az embereknek, hogy hova tegyék az asztalt, a kanapét. Lucifer elégedetten teszi hozzá, mikor minden kész van, hogy Boldog Szülinapot Chloe.

Chloe az őrsön aludt az akták felett. Lucifer kelti fel egy csokor virággal. Odateszi elé, aki erre felébred. Mikor kinyitja a szemét, az apját keresi, de már nincs ott. Meglátja a virágot, Chloe felnéz és Lucifer áll előtte.

\- Ezt meg miért kapom? – Lucifer emlékezteti, hogy ma van a születésnapja.

\- Annyi rózsa, amennyi éves vagy – mondja, majd hozzáteszi, hogy a virágboltba nem akartak ennyi szál rózsát, egybe csomagolni.

\- Ezt meg sem hallottam. Köszönöm, hogy gondoltál rám. – Átöleli, majd vázába teszi a rózsákat, és elindulnak a börtönbe. Kiérve az épületből Ella várja Chloe-t a kocsijánál, ami át van kötve egy masnival. Chloe nem érti.

\- Míg te egész éjjel bent voltál, én egy kicsit felturbóztam az autót, hogy könnyebben elkapd a bűnösöket. – Lucifer és Ella pacsiznak.

\- És biztonságos?

\- Még hogy biztonságos-e? Hiszen a legjobbal van dolgod! – kéri ki magának Ella.

\- Köszönöm, azt hiszem... – feleli Chloe.

\- De ez még csak a kezdet, este iszunk – teszi hozzá Ella. Beindítja a kocsit Chloe, aminek teljesen más hangja van.

\- Pöpec ugye! – szól be az ablakon keresztül. – De vigyázz, mert másodpercek alatt felgyorsul.

\- Az én autómat is fel tudnád így turbózni? – kérdezi Lucifer, és Chloe elhajt ennek hallatán.

A börtönben beszélni akarnak John West-el. Hívják az igazgatót, aki éppen akkor érkezik meg. Chloe odamegy, hogy beszélniük kell John West-el. Az igazgató az irodába hívja be őket.

\- Sajnálatos módon West meghalt egy héttel ezelőtt, egy szerencsétlen baleset következtében. Miért keresték volna?

\- Valószínűleg utánozzák West-et, mert éjjel egy családot öltek meg, azzal a módszerrel, ahogyan ő ölt – válaszol Chloe.

\- Sajnálatos az eset, de nem gondolom, hogy valakinek beszélt volna, mert elég magának való volt, ebből is adódott a baj.

\- Szeretnénk látni a látogatói listát, valamint kikérdeznénk a cellatársát is – mondja Chloe.

\- Az előbbit megkereshetem, de az utóbbit nem tudom garantálni, mert 2 napja kiengedték a cellatársát.

\- És tudja, hogy hol van most? – kérdezi Chloe, mire az igazgató kikeresi az aktát, és odaadja a címét.

\- A neve Troy Weawer. – Közben megtalálta a látogatói listát is, és odaadja Chloe-nak.

\- Köszönjük az együttműködését! – Kimennek az irodából.

\- Ha 2 napja engedték ki, lehetséges, hogy ő tette – jegyzi meg.

\- De mégis miért egy család? – gondolkozik el Lucifer.

\- Biztos neheztelt rájuk West, és ha nem kaptuk volna el, akkor ők lettek volna a következő áldozatai. A cellatársa csak befejezi, amit West elkezdett – találgat Chloe.

Chloe felhívja a rendőrséget, hogy keressenek elő mindent, Troy Weawer-ről és adjanak ki körözést, ha valaki megtalálja, hozzák be az őrsre, majd leteszi és Ella hívja.

\- Kérdezősködtem, ahogy kérted és West cellatársa most szabadult – mondja Ella.

\- Igen már tudom, ezért is adtam ki rá körözést.

\- Nem kell Chloe, éppen vele vagyok. – Ella az egyik kezével Troy kezét csavarta ki, és a falhoz szorította.

\- Akkor hozd be, beszélnünk kell vele. – Ella örömmel teszi meg.

\- Ella elkapta Troy-t – mondja Chloe Lucifernek, akinek tetszik Ella stílusa.

\- Hadd vezethessem a felturbózott kocsit – kérleli, de Chloe nem enged neki. – Hol van már az a nő, akit megismertem még színésznőként?

\- Az már 3 éve eltűnt, ez az új Chloe! – feleli és beszáll az autóba, majd elhajt úgy, hogy nem szállt még be Lucifer. Lucifernek tetszik ez a megtorlás, majd meglepő lépést tesz, hívja Amenadiel-t, aki meg is jelenik.

\- Mit keresünk egy börtön előtt? Nem mondod, hogy ide zárnak? – Nevet. - Ha itt leszel, akkor nem is olyan sürgős visszamenned a Pokolba.

\- Jó vicc. Chloe épp faképnél hagyott, de most azért hívtalak, mert mehetünk, vihetsz vissza a Pokolba. De ha már meggondoltad magad, akkor vedd úgy, hogy nem is mondtam semmit.

\- Na várj csak Lucifer – lepődik meg a javaslatán –, mi ez a nagy változás? Még éjjel nem akartál sehová se menni – gyanakszik Amenadiel.

\- Na, akkor most viszel vagy nem? – türelmetlenkedik Lucifer. Amenadiel leviszi a Pokolba.

\- Helyesen döntöttél. – majd elmegy. Lucifer előveszi az érmét, amivel ki tud jutni, és nevetve hozzáteszi.

\- El sem hiszed, bátyám mennyire. - Bemegy a Pokol Kapuján és megkeresi West-et. West éppen a második áldozatának a máját vágja ki. Lucifer odamegy, majd áthajítja a helyiségen. West megijed, mire megmutatja az ördögi arcát, amitől az teljesen megrémül.

\- Mégis mitől rémült meg, hisz a Pokolban vagyunk, én meg az ördög vagyok.

\- Nem értem, miért teszem ezt – mondja West.

\- Lám-lám, még egy gyilkosnak is van lelkiismerete.

\- Istenem... Igen én tettem, megöltem azokat az embereket, de kényszerítették rá. Tőrbe csaltak. Nem tudom ki játszott velem, de kényszerítettek arra, hogy ezeket a szörnyűségeket tegyem.

\- Isten nevét még kiejteni se lehet itt, csak hogy tudd, mihez tartsd magad. Beszélt valakinek a gyilkosságokról?

\- Soha senkinek nem beszéltem a történtekről, csak az orvosomnak.

\- Köszönöm. – Visszalöki, hogy felakassza a következő áldozatát. Kilép, majd előveszi az érmét, és újra a Földön van.

\- A törések nagyon pontosak, aki tette az tisztában volt az anatómiával – jelenti ki Ella. Chloe kezében van Troy aktája, amiben azt olvassa, hogy többször is segített a börtön orvosnak. - Az egyik áldozat körme alatt találtam valamilyen szövetet, lehet a gyilkosé, éppen most fut a vizsgálat, ha tudok valamit, akkor szólok. – mondja Ella.

\- Valószínű már a kihallgatóban van a gyilkos – teszi hozzá Chloe, aki éppen a kihallgatóba tart. Bemegy és leül Troy-al szembe.

\- Most meg miért vagyok itt? Az az örült nő, majdnem eltörte a kezem. – Troy sérelmezi Ella elfogási technikáját. Chloe megmutatja a 3 holttest képét.

\- Miért mutatja ezeket nekem?

\- Nem ismerősek?

\- Én már felhagytam a bűnös élettel. – Chloe kineveti.

\- Akkor mit keresett egy drogos környéken?

\- Önkénteskedek ott, de ha nem hisz nekem, akkor hívja fel a felügyelő tisztem! – vágja rá Troy. – Én már jó útra tértem.

\- Meséljen a cellatársáról, John West-ről. – Troy a név hallatán komollyá válik.

\- Annak elment az esze. Teljesen magának való volt, éjjel meg állandóan azt hajtogatta, hogy nem ő volt, majd azt, hogy még mindig érzi a vérük szagát. Ha lehetett hozzá se szóltam – meséli Troy.

\- Nem ő volt az! – Nyit be Lucifer, mire Chloe nagyon idegessé válik, kimegy és lehordja.

\- Ne zavarj meg akkor, amikor valakit kihallgatok.

\- Ne kérdezd honnan, de tudom, hogy nem ez a férfi ölte meg a családot – mutat a kihallgató felé.

\- Akkor mégis ki?

\- Erre még nem tudom a választ, de bebizonyítom, hogy nem ő volt. – Bemegy és megmutatja az ördögi szemét Troy-nak, majd megkérdezi, hogy ő ölte-e meg, a 3 embert. Troy halálra rémülve, elkezdi ismételgetni, hogy nem, nem ő volt, csak vigyék a közeléből ezt a férfit.

\- Látod? Nekem senki sem hazudik, ezt már te is pontosan tudod – mondja Lucifer Chloe felé nézve.

\- Itt az ideje Lindával beszélni – teszi hozzá Chloe.

A kocsiban Chloe és Lucifer, Linda lakása felé tartanak, majd hirtelen lelassul minden körülöttük. Amenadiel megjelenik a hátsó ülésen, aki nagyon mérges, hogy Lucifer átejtette.

\- Nem ejtettelek át, csak nem mondtam el egy apró részletet, hogy miért akarok lemenni.

\- Nem sétálgathatsz kedvedre ki és be a Pokolból! – hordja le Amenadiel.

\- Nem tehetek róla, hogy nem kérted el az érmét.

\- Apánk, most nagyon dühös.

\- Ááá csalódott a kedvencben, innen fúj a szél – teszi hozzá cinikusan. – Engem nem érdekel Apánk, úgy ahogy őt se érdekeltem a lázadáskor és kidobott, mint egy kutyát. Szóval akár el is mehetsz, mert nekünk dolgunk van Chloe-val. – Amenadiel eltűnik.

Ezután a közrejátszás után Chloe-nak csörög a telefonja, az anyja az.

\- Most nem éppen alkalmas, anya – mondja Chloe.

\- Mikor tetted ezt a lakással, mert bámulatos. – Chloe nem érti miről beszél az anyja. Lucifer reméli, hogy nem fogja a meglepetést elszúrni neki.

\- Ja ha takarításra célzol, tudom többször kéne, most volt rá időm – válaszol, majd Lucifer kinyomja a telefont. – Ezt meg miért csináltad?

\- Nem biztonságos vezetés közben telefonálni. – Ennek hallatán kitör belőle a nevetés.

\- Mióta fontos neked Lucifer a biztonság, hiszen mindig azt mondod sérthetetlen vagy.

\- Az is vagyok! – válaszolja, majd abban a pillanatban Chloe elrántja a kormányt, mert egy hülye megáll előttük. Lucifer a fejét beveri az ajtóba.

\- Rendben vagy? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Igen, persze.

\- Te seggfej, tanulj meg vezetni! – kiabál a másik sofőrnek. – Biztos jól vagy? Ne vigyelek kórházba?

\- Miért? – kérdezi Lucifer, majd Chloe a fejére mutat. Lucifer lehajtja a napellenzőt és látja, hogy vérzik a feje. - Ez lehetetlen, én nem vérezhetek.

\- Elég erősen beverted a fejed. – Ad neki egy zsebkendőt Chloe, amivel letörli a vért, és látja, hogy a sebe nem gyógyul. – Na, hol van az a sérthetetlenség? – kérdez vissza Chloe. Megérkeznek Linda házához, mikor Lucifer arra gondol, hogy lehet, mégis el kellene mennie orvoshoz.

\- Miután beszéltünk Lindával, elviszlek a kórházba.

\- Nem kell, csak add ide a kocsi kulcsokat. – Persze Chloe nem akar megtenni. Kiszáll Lucifer, majd kinyitja Chloe-nak az ajtót. - Nem lesz semmi bajom, majd visszajövök érted, ha végeztem – mondja, és szó szerint kihúzza a kocsiból, majd elhajt. - Chloe nem érti mi történt, de az ajtóhoz megy és becsönget, Linda kinyitja az ajtót.

\- Mr. Fenretti, már vártam – mondja, majd meglepődik, hogy Chloe-t látja.

\- Talán vártál valakit?

\- Igen, mert itthon indítottam praxist. Pont egy beteget vártam, de már 20 perce késik.

\- Attól még bemehetek?

\- Persze, gyere csak be. – Becsukja az ajtót.

Lucifer beront Raphael-hez, amin már meg sem lepődik.

\- Valami nem stimmel velem. Valami bajom van! – mondja teljesen letaglózva Lucifer.

\- Mi történt? Mi bajod van? – kérdezi elég komolyan, mert látja, hogy Lucifer sem viccel. A zsebkendőt mutatja.

\- Ez. Hogy lehet, hogy vérzek? És nézd, van egy gyógyuló sebem is. De ez lehetetlen, én halhatatlan vagyok!

\- Nem, az lehetetlen. – Közben azt mormogja, és mi van, ha mégis igaz...

\- Mi igaz? Beszélj érthetően! – Türelmetlensége közepette ördögi szeme lesz. Raphael leülteti Lucifert és megpróbálja elmagyarázni.

Chloe és Linda a nappaliban ülnek le.

\- Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

\- Úgy tűnik, van egy John West utánzó. – Linda leül.

\- Emlékszel az Everett családra?

\- Persze, őket soha nem felejtem el. Miért? Mi van velük? – kérdezi egy kicsit aggódva, mert sejti a választ.

\- Megölték őket, és ugyanúgy volt egy érme a testek mellett.

\- Lehet, hogy veszélyben vagyok? – kérdezi Linda.

\- Nem hiszem, valószínűleg a tettes csak befejezi azt, amit West elkezdett. – Linda odamegy az italokhoz és iszik egyet.

Lucifer a hallottak után kételkedve néz Raphael-re.

\- Nem, én ezt nem veszem be. Hogy azért lettem sérülékeny, mert Chloe-val dolgozok? Ez még viccnek is rossz, ő csak egy halandó. – Közben Raphael megszúrja a kezét Lucifernek, és egy kis vér látszik, ezzel bebizonyította állítását.

\- Még én sem láttam ilyet, de vannak olyan erős lelkek az emberek között, akik hatással vannak a halhatatlanokra. Ezt viszont tovább fokozza, hogy beleszerettél Chloe-ba – jelenti ki Raphael, amit Lucifer nevetségesnek tart.

\- Én soha nem voltam szerelmes, az a halandók baromsága. – Ám Raphael nem hisz neki.

\- Ezek szerint nem csak a halandóké.

Chloe-nak csörög a telefonja, Ella megtudta, kié a szövet az áldozat körme alatt.

\- Nem fogod elhinni, hogy kié. Dr. Jonathan Reyes-é, aki West pszichológusa volt a börtönben. Volt neki egy gyász feldolgozó csoportja, és a család hozzá járt.

\- Van címe? – kérdezi Chloe, mire Ella meg is adja, amit felír. Linda meglátja a nevet.

\- Jonathan miben érintett? – kérdezi Linda.

\- Te ismered ezt a férfit?

\- Igen, persze, együtt végeztünk az egyetemen. – Előkeres egy egyetemi képet, amin ők és még 6 társuk van. Chloe-nak megmutatja, hogy ő Jonathan.

\- Megvan a közös az ügyekben – mondja Chloe, mire Linda is vele akar menni. Chloe viszont nem engedi, mert ez veszélyes lehet. Linda ennek ellenére is ragaszkodik hozzá. Ekkor csöngetnek. Chloe azt hiszi Lucifer. Kinyitja az ajtót, de Linda betege volt.

\- Jó napot Mr. Fenretti, most nem érek rá, majd később felhívom, hogy egyeztessünk egy új időpontot.

Chloe éppen hívni akarja Lucifert, mikor az megjelenik. Chloe és Linda az autó felé haladnak, közben magában ismételgeti a kocsiban Lucifer.

\- Nem, én ezt nem hiszem el, ez csak valami véletlen. - Chloe és Linda beszállnak a kocsiba.

\- Erre a címre megyünk! – mondja Chloe.

\- Máris. De mit keres itt a csinos barátnőd? Nem mintha nem szeretném a hölgyek társaságát – teszi hozzá Lucifer.

\- Nem tudtam lebeszélni róla.

\- És mi van ezen a címen?

\- Úgy gondolom, a gyilkos – feleli Chloe.

\- Miről maradtam le?

\- Csak menjünk, út közben elmondom. És te jól vagy? – kérdezi aggódva Chloe.

\- Hmm? Ja vagy úgy, persze. Mondtam, hogy sérthetetlen vagyok.

Megérkeznek Jonathan lakásához. Bekopognak, de senki nem válaszol. Chloe benézett az ablakon, szerinte senki sincs otthon. Ekkor Linda az ajtóhoz lép és kinyitja. Lucifert lenyűgözi, hogy lehet mégis érdemes lenne Lindával összejönni, ha ilyen rejtett képességei vannak, mit tudhat még...

\- Sok minden van még a tarsolyomban... – mondja sejtelmesen. A házban minden rendben. Linda a könyvespolchoz lép, ahol csupa pszichológiai szakkönyvek találhatók. Chloe átnézi az összes helyiséget, sehol senki. Visszamegy a nappaliba.

\- Nincs itthon – jelenti ki Chloe. Lucifer bemegy a hálóba és kinyitja a ruhás szekrényt.

\- Ez a férfi egy divatgyilkos – kiabálja ki. Mikor nézegeti a ruhákat, észreveszi, hogy ott egy doboz. Kiveszi, amiben ott vannak az akták. Szól Chloe-nak, aki átmegy a szobába. Ekkor bejön Jonathan és észreveszi Lindát. A férfi előveszi az ajtó melletti fiókból a pisztolyát.

\- Forduljon meg, akárki is maga! – Linda megfordul, mire Jonathan felismeri őt.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt?

\- Hello Jonathan, rég láttalak. – Közben felteszi a kezét, mert látja, hogy pisztoly van nála.

\- Hogyan jutottál be? Mit keresel itt? – kérdezi újra. Linda meglátja, hogy Chloe azt mutatja, hogy nyugodjon meg, és hogy beszéltesse. Ekkor arrafelé fordul Jonathan, de nem látja meg Chloe-t.

\- Nem hallod? Azt kérdeztem, hogy kerültél ide?

\- Rendben, rendben, elmondom. West beszélt, és elmondta, hogy nem ő volt a gyilkos, hanem te. – Jonathan kineveti.

\- Az nem lehetséges!

\- Miért, akkor szerinted miért vagyok itt?

\- Nem mondhatott semmit West, hacsak vissza nem jött a halálból. – Hatja újra és újra. Lucifer ki akar menni, hogy hadd rendezze le ezt ő, de Chloe visszafogja.

\- Hagyott egy levelet, amiben mindent leírt– folytatja Linda.

\- Te ezt meg, mégis honnan tudhatnád, még ha írt is levelet? – Erre Linda nem tud válaszolni, mire Jonathan egyre idegesebb. Chloe ír egy sms-t Pierce-nek, hogy erősítésre van szükségük. Közben Jonathan kifakad. - Mindenről te tehetsz!

\- Miről? – kérdezi Linda.

\- Mindenről! – mondja zavartan. – Miattad haltak meg azok az emberek. Miattad öltem meg őket, vagyis ölettem meg West-el őket. - Linda hátrál, mert Jonathan egyre közelebb lép felé, aki tovább folytatja mondanivalóját.

\- Egy olyan nő, mint te, hogy adhattad el a lelked az ördögnek a hírnévért? – vonja kérdőre.

\- Velem nem üzletelt Linda – bizonygatja Lucifer, mire Chloe lecsitítja.

\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezi Linda. Jonathan megmutatja a gépén, hogy minden adását kiértékelte és rájött, Linda már csak a nézettségért csinálta azt, amit tett.

\- Ez nem igaz! – cáfolja meg. – Én tényleg segítettem azoknak az embereknek.

\- Persze, egy darabig – vágja rá. – Az Everett családdal olyan jól haladtam a gyász csoportban, mikor jöttél te és miattad mindent elvesztettem. Azután sorra hagytak ott a csoport tagjai, mert az emberek látták az adást és rájöttek hogyan dolgozzák fel a saját problémájukat. Én pedig eladósodtam, és minden időmet arra fordítottam, hogy West-et befolyásoljam. Mikor felhívott, megláttam a lehetőséget. Hozzád köthető, de hozzám nem. Ő volt a tökéletes alany a hipnózisra. Sőt ő jött el hozzám, hogy hipnotizáljam. Ezután már nem volt nehéz elültetni a fejében a gyilkos gondolatokat.

Linda sarokba szorul. A férfi bevallja, hogy az Everett családot már ő ölte meg, majd kibiztosítja a fegyvert, ekkor Chloe előlép és felszólítja, hogy kezeket fel, ne mozduljon. Jonathan Chloe felé fordul és lőni akar, de beront az erősítés, akik lelövik. Chloe odamegy a reszkető Lindához.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezi, aki próbálja annak látszatát kelteni, hogy jól van.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy mindez miattam történt. Hogy miattam haltak meg azok az emberek.

\- Nem miattad, hanem egy olyan férfi miatt, aki egy megtört személy volt – nyugtatja Chloe.

Az őrsön Linda vallomását is felveszik, mikor kijön Chloe.

\- Találtunk Jonathan számítógépében egy emailt, amiben szerette volna folytatni a műsorod, de nemet mondtak neki. Találtunk képeket is, folyamatosan követett mindenhová.

Linda a történtek közepette el is felejtette, hogy Chloe-nak születésnapja van. Kivesz a táskájából egy kis dobozt, amiben egy nyaklánc van. Chloe mikor meglátja, felismeri. Linda megvette, azt a nyakláncot, amit Las Vegasban ő meg akart venni.

\- Köszönöm, de ez túl sok.

\- Nem, de ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk. – Chloe belemegy, de előtte még hazamegy rendbe szedni magát, mert éjjel csak egy pár órát aludt és azt is bent az őrsön. Este kinyitja a háza ajtaját, felkapcsolja a villanyt és meglepődik. Új bútorok teljesen felújított ház. Ekkor előjönnek az emberek is.

\- Boldog Szülinapot! – kiabálják. Lucifer előlép és megkérdezi.

\- Na hogy tetszik az új berendezés? Ez az igazi ajándékom neked. Boldog Születésnapot! –Chloe nem tud szóhoz jutni.

\- Lucifer ezt nem fogadhatom el, ez túl sok. – Am erről Lucifer hallani se akar.

\- Ezt kiérdemelted.

A szülei odamennek Chloe-hoz és felköszöntik, majd megköszönik az évfordulós ajándékot. Chloe nem érti. Az anyja megmutatja a 2 főre szóló Seychelle szigeteki egy hetes álomnyaralást.

\- Ezzel megadtad nekünk azt a nászutat, amire sose mehettünk el. – Megöleli az anyja és az apja is. Luciferre néz Chloe, mert tudja, hogy ez is az ő műve, aki csak annyit súg felé, hogy szívesen. Mindenki felköszönti Chloe-t, majd Lucifert a konyhában találja meg.

\- Lucifer én nem is tudom, hogyan köszönjem meg. A nyaralást, anyáéknak már tényleg nem kellett volna. De honnan tudtad ezeket? – kérdezi kíváncsian. Lucifer ránéz Ellára.

\- A kemény külső mögött, egy igazán kedves lány lakozik.

(A háttérben Kodaline - The One dala)

\- Szerintem ez rád is vonatkozik. - Átöleli Lucifert, és amikor közel kerülnek, majdnem megcsókolják egymást, mikor bejön Linda.

\- Itt a torta! – Megfogja a kezét és elhúzza onnan.

\- Valamit félbeszakítottam? – kérdezi Linda. Chloe nem mond semmit, csak visszanéz Luciferre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Már csak a két befejező két rész maradt hátra egy hatalmas fordulattal. Ha eddig követted a történéseket ne hagyd ki a befejezést sem. :)


	10. Deus ex machina (első rész)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A befejezés első részében Chloe és Lucifer esküvőjének készülődését egy fiatal lány hirtelen halálesete szakítja meg, de nem csak az ügy áll az útjukba.

Ella és Linda egy esküvői szalonban várakoznak. A lányok siettetik Chloe-t, hogy jöjjön már ki, de ő nem tud választani, a megannyi szép ruha közül.

\- Csak válassz egyet – mondják neki. A lányoknak pezsgőt öntenek.

\- Chloe megnyerted a főnyereményt Luciferrel, hogy egy ilyen szalonban vásárolhatsz ruhát. – mondja Ella, mikor kilép egy egyszerű „A" vonalú menyasszonyi ruhában, aminek a felső része kövekkel díszített, ujjatlan.

\- Csodaszép! – teszi hozzá Ella és Linda, de ő még nem teljesen biztos benne. Az eladó kihoz egy újabb ruhát.

\- Ez biztosan tetszeni fog – jegyzi meg az eladó. A ruha felső része kövekkel díszített, az alja selyem és tüll és az uszálya árnyalatosan fehérből vörösbe vált át. Linda és Ella egyből beleszeret a ruhába.

\- Ez még az ördögnek is tetszeni fog, vagyis Lucifernek – jegyzi meg halkan Ella, mire Chloe és Linda ránéz. – Ezt nem kellett volna! – fogja be a száját, majd Chloe közelebb lép.

\- Te tudod ki Lucifer? – kérdezi halkan.

Lucifer az öltönyöket próbálja a házában. Ott van Dan is, segít neki.

\- Még nem is köszöntem meg, hogy segítesz, pedig nem lehet könnyű.

\- A nagy Lucifer nekem megköszön valamit? – mondja tréfásan Dan, és legyint rá. – Ami köztünk volt, annak már vége van, bár be kell valljam, az elején nem örültem neki, de most már kezdem megszokni a gondolatot. Egyébként is, így rajtad tudom tartani a szemem, ha tennél olyat, amivel megbántanád, akkor én magam vetek véget a dolgoknak – mondja, ami már kicsit fenyegetően hangzott. Az eladó nem tudja hova tenni a beszélgetés ezen részét, kicsit megzavarodott, de Lucifer felvilágosítja.

\- A feleségét veszem el, vagyis a volt feleségét. Tudja, mi hárman együtt dolgozunk, ezért mondta az előbb azt, amit. – Az eladónak kerekedik a szeme, majd halkan megjegyzi.

\- Hova kerültem...

Chloe kér még egy pezsgőt.

\- Honnan tudsz te Luciferről? – kérdezi Chloe, amire Linda is kérdőre vonja.

\- Ezt eddig miért nem mondtad el?

\- Jó-jó csak meg ne lincseljetek emiatt. Lucifer kérte, hogy tartsam a számat. Persze ki is hitt volna nekem, hogy az ördög a cimborám, és a Halál Angyalával szoktam beszélgetni. Másnap már a zárt osztályon lennék.

\- Várjunk, te a Halál Angyalával beszélgetsz? – kérdezi meglepetten Linda.

\- Csak néha. Már egy ideje nem láttam, biztos van elég dolga, hiszen csak az egész világ halottjait segíti át a túlvilágra – folytatja. Lindának erre innia kellett és magához veszi az egész pezsgős üveget.

\- Elég a faggatásból, nem kihallgatáson vagyunk. Akkor most felpróbálod ezt a ruhát vagy nem? – jegyzi meg Ella türelmetlenül. Chloe miután felvette, tudta ez az igazi.

\- Még a tortát le kell véglegesítenem és még a templomba is el szeretnék menni – kiabál ki a próbafülkéből.

\- Sikerült Lucifert rávenned a templomi esküvőre? – kérdezi Linda, aki igencsak meghökkent a templomos kijelentésen.

\- Nem, de nem gond, megértem.

\- Akkor mit szeretnél a templomba? – kíváncsiskodik Ella.

\- Már egy ideje mindennap elmegyek és köszönetet mondok Istennek.

\- Miért, hogy kiátkozta a fiát? – mondja kicsit szarkasztikus hanglejtéssel Ella. Chloe kijön a ruhába és eláll a lélegzetük a lányoknak.

\- Ez az a ruha! – teszik hozzá egyszerre, amivel Chloe is egyet ért. Ella már látott is egy tökéletes nyakláncot hozzá. Odavisz egy csepp alakú kristályokból álló V formájú nyakláncot.

\- Igen ez így tökéletes! – mondja Ella. – Nem feledkeztem meg a leánybúcsúról sem. Még van egy napom, ez lesz minden idők legjobb leánybúcsúja – súgja a fülébe.

A börtönben egy rab cellájánál az, az egyik őrrel beszél, és átad valamit neki.

Délután egy helyszínelés zajlik. Egy lány egy kávézóban összeesett és meghalt. Ella tűszúrás nyomait látja, valószínűsíti, hogy drogfüggő volt. Chloe az eladóval beszél, aki csak annyit tudott a lányról, hogy Susan-nek hívták és énekes volt egy bandában.

\- Itt írta a dalait, és néha megengedte a tulaj, hogy a zongoránál kipróbálja, hogy a vendégek hogyan reagálnak a dalaira. Általában tetszett is mindenkinek – meséli az egyik eladó.

\- Egyedül jött vagy esetleg volt vele valaki, amikor itt tartózkodott? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Mindig egyedül jött.

Ella a telefonját is megtalálja, a híváslistából felhívta azt, akivel utoljára beszélt a lány. Egy férfi beleszól.

\- Na, végre. Hol vagy? Már rég próbálnunk kellene.

\- Ő már nem fog odaérni – válaszol Ella.

\- Kivel beszélek?

\- A rendőrséggel. Jobb lenne, ha idejönne a Nyugat Szíve kávézóba.

Megérkezik Lucifer és Dan is. Lucifer meglátja Chloe-t és int neki, aki viszonozza a köszönést.

\- Köszönöm a segítségét. – Odamegy Luciferhez és megcsókolja.

\- Na ezt a látványt még szoknom kell – jegyzi meg Dan.

Ella még nem tudja a halál okát, akik látták az esetet, csak annyit mondtak, hogy segítséget kért, majd egyszer csak összeesett.

\- Boncolás után tudok pontosabbat mondani.

\- Miért minket hívtak? – kérdezi Dan.

\- Susan Drake 2 nappal ezelőtt hívta a rendőrséget, hogy valaki meg akarja ölni. Elővigyázatosságból minket küldtek – válaszol Chloe. Megérkezik Jake, aki meglátja Susan-t, és odaszalad hozzá, majd felemeli és magához szorítja. A rendőrök felállítják, mert ezt nem teheti, és elviszik onnan. Chloe odamegy Jake-hez.

Őszinte részvétem. Mióta ismeri Miss Drake-et?

\- A középiskola óta. Már 10 éve ugyanolyan boldogok vagyunk, mint akkor. Mi történt? – kérdezi megtörten Jake, amire Chloe nem tud rá válaszolni.

\- Tudom, nehéz, de találtunk tűnyomokat a kezén. Drogozott?

\- Már két hete tiszta, akkor majdnem túladagolta magát, de azóta tiszta – feleli Jake.

\- Valaki megfenyegette?

\- Nem, nem tudok ilyenről – válaszol, mikor elviszik a holttestet, kikíséri a lányt a kocsiig.

Chloe odamegy Ellához, hogy szóljon, ha tud valamiről.

\- Megvan már az a ruha, amit majd levehetek rólad? – kérdezi túlbuzgón Lucifer, mire Chloe meglöki.

\- Erre ne is gondolj még!

\- Nem tehetek róla, csak erre tudok gondolni!

Este Chloe elmegy a templomba egyedül. Imádkozik, majd kimegy a templomból. Egy fa takarásából valaki figyeli, mikor megjelenik az atya.

\- Minden rendben megy? – kérdezi.

\- Igen persze tiszteletes, csak sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam a vőlegényem rávenni, hogy Ön tartsa a szertartást.

\- Ne sajnáld lányom, hiszen mindegy ki ad össze, Isten mindent lát.

\- A házasság után elég érdekes lesz Istennel a kapcsolatom... – teszi hozzá Chloe, amit az Atya nem ért.

\- Most mennem kell. Viszlát, Atyám!

\- Holnap várlak titeket! – mondja a tiszteletes.

Ella az őrsön van. Éppen a lány vérét vizsgálja, amiben heroint talált. Felhívja Chloe-t.

\- Túladagolásba halt bele.

\- Ez valahogy nem áll össze. - Egy kocsival követik, de nem veszi észre.

\- Biztos, hogy nem volt képes leállni a droggal – feleli Ella.

\- Valami más is lehet a háttérben, mert az eladó az utóbbi hét hétben tényleg összeszedettebbnek látta Susan-t. Ha megtudsz még valamit, kérlek szólj.

\- Meglesz! – Leteszik a telefont. Chloe hazaér és bemegy a házába. A kocsi, ami követte megáll egy pár másodpercre, majd tovább megy. Mikor kinyitja az ajtót, Trixie még nem alszik, pedig neki már rég ágyban lenne a helye.

\- Nincs iskola, akkor miért kellene aludnom? – Közben gyönyörködik a ruhában, aki már alig várja, hogy Lucifer is velük lakjon.

\- Hoztam valamit.– Előveszi a tortákat.

Trixie megörül és hozzáfognak a torta szeletekhez.

Dan Lucifer és Patrick a Lux-ban éppen Lucifer legénybúcsúját tartják.

\- Ezt direkt csinálod Dan, hogy kísértésbe vigyél! – mondja Lucifer.

\- Ez még kijár neked, főleg hogy az egészet te állod – válaszol Dan. Lucifer belevág a legénybúcsújába.

Valaki fentről figyeli őket. Lucifer felnéz, de nem lát senkit. Reggel Lucifer lakásán mindhárman alszanak. Lucifer az ágyán fekszik, félmeztelenül, össze-vissza van az arca rúzzsal csókolgatva, mint ahogyan Dan és Patrick is, akik a nappaliban vannak. Patrick a kanapén, Dan pedig a zongoránál alszik. Kinyílik a lift és valaki Lucifer szobája felé halad. Ekkor csörög a telefonja, aki elkezd felébredni rá és bárki is volt a házban, beszáll a liftbe és elmegy. Lucifer felveszi a telefont. Chloe az, aki figyelmezteti Lucifert, hogy mindjárt ott van érte. Kimegy a fürdőbe, és rendbe szedi magát. Chloe megérkezik és felmegy a lakásba. Mikor felér, látja Patrick-et és Dan-t, hogy mennyire ki vannak ütve, megijeszti őket, amire mindketten felébrednek. Nagyon másnaposak, de Lucifer kijön és ugyanolyan jóképű és friss, mint amilyen szokott lenni.

\- Nem is akarok semmit tudni, a látottak alapján, mindent el tudok képzelni – jegyzi meg Chloe. A lány szüleihez sietnek. Amikor becsöngetnek, kiabálást hallanak, ezért Chloe berúgja az ajtót. A szülők veszekedtek valamin, majd a nő kimegy.

\- Jó reggelt. Elnézést az ajtóért, a rendőrségtől jöttünk. Chloe Decker nyomozó vagyok, ő itt a társam Lucifer Morningstar.

\- Nem soká az életben is a társa leszek – feleli, mire Chloe meglöki.

\- Jó reggelt. Inkább én kérek elnézést az előbbiért. Gondolom, maguk nyomoznak a lányom halálában. Elég nehéz napokat élünk most meg a feleségemmel.

\- Megértem és részvétem – mondja Chloe, miközben Lucifer körbenéz a házban.

\- Tudta, hogy a lányának drogproblémái voltak?

\- Igen, de mint ahogy tudom, annak már vége – feleli.

\- Annyira mégsem, ha az ölte meg – teszi hozzá a távolból Lucifer, mire Chloe ránéz.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy újra visszaesett, de sejtettem. Egy pár napja furcsán viselkedett. Felhívott sírva valamelyik nap, hogy valaki meg akarja ölni. Persze ez nem volt újdonság, amikor fel akarta hívni magára a figyelmet, mindig ilyeneket mondott – meséli. De ha tényleg igaza volt, akkor az a Jake, a volt barátja fenyegethette meg, hogy megöli. Chloe meglepődik a hallottakon.

\- Mikor szakítottak?

\- Körülbelül 1 hónapja, és örültünk is ennek a hírnek, mert amiatt a fiú miatt vált olyanná a lányunk.

\- Köszönjük a segítségét és még egyszer részvétem.

\- Nyomozók, sok boldogságot!

\- Köszönjük.

\- Ez egy sima ügy, a fiú begőzölt, hogy a lány elhagyta, majd zaklatta és megölte – mondja az autó felé menet Lucifer.

\- Az tényleg furcsa, hogy erről nem szólt Jake – teszi hozzá Chloe, akinek csörög a telefonja, az esküvővel kapcsolatban, az ételszállító keresi. Ekkor meglát Lucifer egy kocsit, ami azonnal elhajt, mikor arra felé néz. Lucifert rossz érzés fogja el. Chloe leteszi a telefont. - Ezt nem hiszem, valaki szórakozik velünk! – mondja elég feldúltan.

\- Mi történt?

\- Valaki telefonált, hogy nem lesz esküvő, és hogy nem kell étel. De megoldottam! – mondja. Lucifer ezt jelnek veszi.

\- Lehet, el kellene halasztani, itt az ügy is és... – Chloe nem engedi tovább Lucifernek, hogy beszéljen.

\- Berezeltél ugye Lucifer? Én megértelek, nem lehet könnyű feladni az eddigi életed, ráadásul, hogy a tied elég speciális. De holnap lesz az esküvőnk, már nem mondhatjuk le.

\- De... – próbál közbeszólni Lucifer.

\- Semmi de, több évbe telt eljutnunk idáig, és most nem engedem, hogy bármi közénk álljon! – jelenti ki határozottan Chloe és megnyugtatásként megcsókolja.

\- Az ilyesfajta kibékülés miatt érdemes veled vitába szállni – jegyzi meg Lucifer, mire Chloe újra oldalba vágja. – Ez valami előjáték, ez a lökdösődés? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Ez azt jelenti, koncentrálj az ügyre! - mondja elégedett mosollyal Chloe, miközben valaki a távolból figyeli őket.

A Pokolban Maze éppen kínoz egy lelket. Ekkor érkezik egy új lélek, akire felfigyel.

Mikor Chloe belép az őrsre, mindenki tapsol és rátesznek egy szalagot, hogy ma van a leánybúcsú. Mindenki tett az asztalára egy ajándékot.

\- Köszönöm mindenkinek és persze a legjobban Ellának, mert tudom, hogy ez az ő műve. Bárcsak ne lenne munka – mondja és leveszi a szalagot, majd az asztalára teszi majd a kihallgató felé mennek Luciferrel, ahol már vár Jake.

\- Mi a legtitkosabb vágyad?

\- Meg akarok halni, hogy Susan-nal legyek, mert nélküle nem tudok élni – feleli Jake.

\- Erre akkor kellett volna gondolnod, mikor megölted – teszi hozzá mellékesen.

\- Nem én öltem meg, higgyenek nekem. Én szerettem tiszta szívemből!

\- Miért nem mondtad el, hogy már egy hónapja szakítottatok? - kérdezi Chloe.

\- Ez tényleg igaz, de amikor túladagolta magát Susan, akkor a kórházban újra egymásra találtunk, de ezt mindenki előtt titokban tartottuk, mert Susan szülei mindig ellenezték a kapcsolatunkat. - Ella kihívja Chloe-t.

\- Nem ő volt. – jelenti ki Ella.

\- Ezt meg mire alapozod? - Ella benyit a kihallgatóba és elengedi Jake-et. - Mit csinálsz Ella?

\- Csak bízz bennem! – válaszol és beinvitálja a laborjába. – Találtam egy új nyomot. Amikor megvizsgálták a testet, a bal karján szorítás nyomai voltak láthatóak.

\- Ez nem igazolja, hogy nem ő volt, akár Jake is lehetett – érvel Chloe.

\- Nem hiszem. Jake-nek elég hosszú ujjai vannak, jó zongorista lehetne belőle... – kalandozik el, majd folytatja. – Ezek a nyomok viszont inkább egy női kéznek felelnek meg.

\- Remek, de ezzel még nem kerültünk közelebb a tetteshez. Csak annyira szűkítettük le, hogy a gyilkos feltehetően egy nő, vagy egy kis kezű férfi.

\- Azt javasolom, hogy menjünk el az áldozat lakására – mondja Lucifer.

\- Ez szerintem se olyan rossz ötlet – válaszol Ella. – Lucifer, te Dan-el menj csak, nekünk Chloe-val valahova el kell mennünk – folytatja.

\- Bármi is az biztosan várhat Ella.

\- Nem Chloe, ez nem várhat. - Valaki tesz egy borítékot Chloe asztalára, majd elmegy. Ella szól Dan-nek hogy menjen Luciferrel a lány lakására és nézzenek körül. Dan nem éppen érzi magát jól a tegnapi este után.

\- Áruld el mi a titkod, hogy te nem vagy másnapos? Még többet ittál, mint mi ketten Patrick-el és pont olyan vagy, mint mindig – mondja Dan.

\- Mond csak ki nyugodtan, pont olyan ellenállhatatlan vagyok, mint mindig! – teszi hozzá önelégülten. – De elmondom mi a titkom. Én vagyok az Ördög.

\- Jah persze! – jegyzi meg Dan, miközben beszáll a kocsiba. Lucifer megint azt érzi, hogy figyelik, hátra néz, de nem lát senkit. - Beszállsz vagy nem? – kérdezi, Lucifer beszáll az autóba. - Valaki figyeli őket elmenni. Kijön Chloe és Ella is, akiket már vár Linda. Beszállnak az autóba.

\- Hova megyünk lányok? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Majd megtudod, ha odaértünk... – ad sejtelmes választ Linda, ám Chloe-nak nem tetszik.

\- Erre most tényleg nincs időm...

\- A fiúk megoldják – nyugtatja Ella.

Dan és Lucifer bemennek a lány lakásásra. A lány nem volt rendszerető.

\- Már a lakás miatt is meg lehetett volna ölni – jegyzi meg Lucifer. Széjjelnéznek. Lucifer a szobába megy. Átkutatja a fiókokat. Talál egy korbácsot, majd kimegy Dan-hez.

\- Ez a lány durván szerette, szívesen megismertem volna. – Közben odacsap a korbáccsal a székhez, majd hozzáteszi. – Persze még az egész esküvősdi előtt.

\- Persze! – teszi hozzá Dan, aki talál egy fecskendőt. Elteszi egy bizonyítékos zacskóba. – Ezt elviszem Ellának bevizsgálásra. Lucifer a lány laptopját bekapcsolva találja. Odamegy és látja, hogy az anyjának akart írni egy emailt, de nem fejezte be. Csak annyit írt, hogy mindent sajnálok, de nem tudom elengedni.

Linda és Ella egy masszázsra, manikűrre és egy próba haj készítésre vitték el Chloe-t. Chloe rájuk néz.

\- Erre tényleg nincs időm.

\- Csak pihenj egy kicsit – mondja Ella és Linda, akik otthagyják. Éppen az épület ajtaján jönnek ki, amikor valaki nekik megy.

\- Nem tud figyelni? – mondja Linda, amire az tovább megy.

\- Ezt a seggfejet! – kiabálja utána Ella, majd megszólal a telefonja. Dan keresi, hogy találtak egy fecskendőt, amit meg kellene vizsgálni.

\- Rendben, máris indulok vissza.

Chloe masszázson van.

\- Elég feszült, ez lesz az első esküvője? – kérdezi a masszőr.

\- Nem a második, vagyis majdnem a harmadik lenne. Egyszer csak egy nap választott el a másodiktól, de jobban izgulok most, mint az elsőnél – feleli Chloe.

\- Értem miről beszél. Én háromszor mentem férjhez a harmadik volt a legnehezebb. De míg az exek nincsenek a közelbe, nincs semmi baj. – Chloe nevet.

\- Az exférjem lesz a vőlegényem tanúja.

\- Na, ezt hallani akarom, hogy történt? – kíváncsian kérdezi a masszőr. Valaki figyeli őket az ajtó résén. Kintről odaszólnak a bolyongónak.

\- Segíthetek? – Majd becsukódik az ajtó. A masszőr szerint biztos valaki eltévedt.

Linda az irodájában van, amikor Lucifer bemegy. Nagyon meglepődik, mert nem volt megbeszélt időpontja Lucifernek.

\- Lucifer miért vagy itt?

\- Mi lenne, ha most eltűnnék? – kérdezi Lucifer.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? – teszi hozzá Linda.

\- Úgy érzem, valami készül, ez az esküvő egy hiba! – Linda leülteti a fel-alá járkáló Lucifert.

\- Lucifer, nyugodj meg, csak az idegesség beszél belőled – mondja Linda. – Akkor lenne baj, ha ezt megtennéd. Gondolkozz el azon, hogy miken mentetek keresztül Chloe-val, már semmi nem állhat közétek. Mi jöhet, Isten elveszi tőled? – Nem gondolt komolyan Linda, mire Lucifer felnéz.

\- Lehet.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy azért adta Chloe-t neked, ahogy te mondod, hogy utána elvegye tőled.

\- Te nem ismered az Apámat, akár erre is képes lenne csak azért, hogy megleckéztessen! – mondja.

\- Talán itt az ideje, hogy megbékélj Istennel – válaszol Linda.

\- Az sosem fog megtörténni!

Chloe éppen megköszöni a délutánt, a dolgozók pedig sok boldogságot kívánnak neki. Vár rá egy autó.

\- A rendőrőrsre, kérem! Ella megkapja az eredményt, keresi Lucifert és Dan-t, de nem találja őket, ezért felhívja Chloe-t, mert tudja ki adagolta túl Susan-t, vagyis, hogy ki a gyilkos.

\- Már elindultam az őrsre, mindjárt ott vagyok. Egyébként köszönöm a délutánt, ez igazán ellazított. – Észreveszi, hogy rossz helyen fordult le a sofőr, aki leállítja az autót.

\- Rosszul jár, ha hozzámegy az Ördöghöz! – hallja Chloe torzított hangon, majd kiszáll a furcsa idegen az autóból. Kinyomja a telefont, kiszáll, körülnéz, de nem lát senkit. Ezután leint egy taxit. Mikor megérkezik az őrsre, még mindig az a mondat jár a fejében. Ella meglátja és abban a pillanatban kerül elő Dan és Lucifer is.

\- De jó, hogy mind itt vagytok. Megvizsgáltam a fecskendőt, amit behoztatok és találtam rajta egy ujjlenyomatot. Nem fogjátok kitalálni, Susan édesanyjáé. Ekkor belép a nő az őrsre, amit Chloe észrevesz és kimegy hozzá. Fel akarja adni magát, mert ő ölte meg a lányát. Chloe látja, hogy elég zaklatott, bekíséri a kihallhatóba. Közben megjelenik a férj is, akit Lucifer bevisz a megfigyelőbe.

\- Meglátogattam a lányom és ott találtam Jake-et, akivel elméletileg szakított. Elküldtem a fiút, hogy tűnjön el a házból, majd Susan megpróbált velem beszélni, de annyira dühös voltam, hogy eltitkolta, újra azzal a fiúval van, hogy nem hagytam szóhoz jutni. Majd megláttam egy fecskendőt a földön, tudtam, hogy az heroin, és kérdőre vontam. Ekkor nagyon csúnyán összevesztünk, mert azt mondta Susan, hogy ez nem az, aminek látszik. Erre csak azt feleltem, hogy ez a fiú csak a bajt hozza rá. Arra kértem, hogy válasszon, a családja vagy a fiú. Susan Jake-et választotta. Erre elborult az agyam, és fel akartam pofozni, viszont Susan ezt nem engedte. Elkezdtünk dulakodni, és ekkor véletlen beleszúrtam a tűt. Nagyon megijedtem, ezért elmentem. Nem hittem, hogy meghal tőle, hiszen máskor is drogozott. Csak véletlen volt, esküszöm – mentegetőzik Susan anyja. A férje teljesen ledöbben és bemegy a kihallgatóba.

\- Hogy tehetted ezt? Hogy voltál képes ott hagyni? Miért nem hívtad a mentőt? – vonja kérdőre, mire az elkezd sírni és csak bocsánatért esedezik. – Ezért a Pokolba kerülsz. – ezzel a mondattal elhagyja a kihallgatót és elmegy.

\- Ez könnyen ment. Még egy gyilkos sem jött be feladni magát – teszi hozzá Lucifer. Chloe viszont tudta, hogy a lelkiismerete nem hagyta a nőt, ezért adta fel magát.

\- Most már indulnunk kell, mert mindjárt indul a buli! – mondja Ella.

\- Rendben, de még előtte el kell mennem valahova.

\- De aztán siess, nehogy elkéss a saját leánybúcsúdról. Chloe felhívja Lindát, hogy a templomnál találkoznak, majd beszáll az autóba és elindul. Valaki azonban követi. A templomnál találkoznak Lindával.

\- Miért jöttünk ide? – kérdezi Linda.

\- Megbeszéltem az Atyával, hogy megáld minket. - Valaki megáll a templom előtt, majd kiszáll az autóból, mikor Chloe és Linda belépnek a templomba, ahol az atya már várta őket. Eléje térdelnek, aki megáldja őket.

\- Vezesd útjukon Istenem és segíts nekik mindig a helyes döntést hozni. Az Anya, a Fiú és a Szentlélek. Ámen! - Ezután Chloe még imádkozik Susan-ért.

Lucifer elkezdi felbontani az ajándékokat az őrsön. Egy borítékra lesz figyelmes. Felbontja, és az van a papírra írva: - Ez nem lesz egy hosszú és boldog házasság. - Ekkor megjelenik Maze Lucifer előtt.

\- Hát te meg hogy a pokolba kerültél ide? – lepődik meg Lucifer.

\- Ez most nem érdekes. Hol van Chloe?

\- Nem tudom. Ma lesz a leánybúcsú, de még előtte elment valahova.

\- És kivel van?

\- Mit tudom én... – Lucifer ideges lesz ezektől a kérdésektől és felvillan az ördög szeme. - Mit érdekel téged, hogy hol van Chloe és hogy kivel? Miért vagy itt? – vonja kérdőre.

\- Csak meg akarom a drágalátos Chloe-d életét menteni. Egyébként gratulálok az esküvőhöz, már amennyiben ha lesz. – Rejtett mosoly volt az arcán. – Egy kicsit rosszul esett, hogy nem hívtatok meg rá.

\- Elég a kertelésből. Halljam, mire akarsz kilyukadni? – teszi hozzá ingerülten Lucifer.

\- Chloe veszélyben van! – mondja Maze.

Chloe kilép a templomból, éppen köszönetet mond az atyának és elköszönnek tőle. Linda is kilép, mikor valaki puska célkeresztjébe teszi Chloe-t. Linda meglátja a lézer pontot és elé ugrik. 2 lövés dördül el. Lucifer pont akkor ér oda Maze-el. Sikoltásokat hallanak, majd meglátja, ahogy Linda és Chloe a földre esik. Egyből odaszalad Lucifer. Egy lövés érte mindkettejüket mellkason. Az Atyát szíven lőtték, aki azonnal belehalt a sérülésébe. Linda és Chloe még éppen eszméletüknél vannak, amikor odaér Lucifer. Mindkét nőt a karjába veszi.

Tartsatok ki! – Kiabál, hogy valaki hívja a mentőket, mikor Chloe elveszti az eszméletét. Mire a mentők odaérnek, már sok vért vesztettek.

\- Megkérjük Uram, hogy álljon arrébb! Ő viszont nem megy sehova mikor a menyasszonya és a legjobb barátja az, akit meglőttek. Egyből beviszik őket a kórházba. Lucifer Chloe-val megy mentővel és szorítja a kezét.

\- Nem mehetsz így el. Ennek nem így kellene történnie! – ismételgeti állandóan.

\- Mindjárt beérünk a kórházba, nyugodjon meg Uram – mondja a mentőorvos. Chloe-nak leáll a szíve, ki kell ütni, de sikerül visszahozni, mire beérnek a kórházba. A kórházban még a folyosón, mindkettejük szíve leáll. Megjelenik Azrael és Lucifer bocsánatért esedezik.

\- Ne merd elvinni őket, mert esküszöm, hogy azt megkeserülöd! – mondja magából kikelve Lucifer.

\- Nem én döntöm el, kit kell elvinnem.

Az orvosok próbálják őket újraéleszteni.

\- Nem történhet meg újra, nem veszthetem el Chloe-t. Sem Lindát – ismételgeti. Chloe és Linda egy fehér szobába kerülnek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A befejező rész második felére egy hetet kell várni. Ígérem egy hatalmas fordulattal fog záródni.


	11. Deus ex machina (befejező rész)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifert Isten próba elé állítja, ami élete legnagyobb döntése is lesz egyben.

Chloe és Linda felkerülnek a Mennybe. Egy fehér végeláthatatlan légüres tér tárul szemük elé. A fényessége elvakítja őket, mikor Azrael tőlük is bocsánatot kér.

\- Azt akartam, hogy boldogok legyetek Luciferrel. – majd ott hagyja őket.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Nem tudom.

\- Elém ugrottál Linda. Nem kellett volna ezt tenned – folytatja Chloe.

\- Ugyan már, már kezdem megszokni.

A kórházban Linda és Chloe kómába estek. Az intenzíven vannak egymás melletti szobában. Lucifer szó szerint majdnem felrobban.

\- Hol van az orvos? – kérdezi a nővérektől és az ördögi szeme felvillan.

\- Ön Chloe Decker és Linda Martin hozzátartozója?

\- Igen, én vagyok – feleli Lucifer.

\- A sérüléseik nagyon súlyosak. A golyó a szívüket, kis részben a tüdőt is érte. Jelenleg még nem tudjuk, hogy túlélik-e, ez rajtuk múlik – tájékoztatja az állapotukról.

\- Ha valamelyiküket is hagyja meghalni, én leszek az, aki elhozom a földi Poklot, és örök félelembe fog élni! – fenyegeti meg Lucifer az orvost.

\- Kérem, nyugodjon meg. Megértem, hogy ez most nehéz.

\- Ó tényleg megérti? – kérdezte dühből. – A maga életében is a két legfontosabb személy életveszélyben van? Ha igen, akkor mondhatja azt, hogy megérti, másképpen esélye sincs arra, hogy megértse. - Ekkor szalad kisírt szemmel Luciferhez Trixie. Bár nem szereti, ha megöleli, de most leguggol hozzá, és ő is átöleli. - Megígérem, megbüntetem azt, aki ezt tette! - Trixie odaszalad Chloe szobájához, de nem mehet be.

\- Nem halhat meg! – ismételgeti.

\- Mi történt Lucifer? – kérdezi Dan.

\- Valaki szórakozni akar velem. De bárki is az, megbánja még azt is, hogy megszületett, hogy azt a két nőt bántja, akik számomra a legfontosabbak ezen az istenverte földön! – mondja Lucifer kikelve magából és elviharzik. Kimegy a kórházból, Maze az autó mellett várakozik. Lucifer nem tud uralkodni az érzésein és Maze-t elráncigálja egy kisebb utcába, ahol megmutatja az igazi arcát, és kérdőre vonja.

\- Mit tettél?

\- Türtőztesd magad Lucifer. Most először teszek jót és te ezzel hálálod meg? – mondja szemrehányóan Maze.

\- Ezzel jót tettél? Hiszen Chloe és Linda is meghaltak, láttam, ahogy Azrael elviszi őket. Hiába tartják az orvosok őket életben, ők már elmentek – meséli Lucifer.

\- Akkor elkéstem – teszi hozzá könnyeden, mire Lucifer nekilöki Maze-t a falnak, és megparancsolja neki, hogy mondjon el mindent.

\- Honnan tudtad, hogy veszélyben vannak? Hogy jutottál ki a Pokolból?

\- Mindent elmondok, de előbb nyugodj meg! – válaszol Maze.

Patrick kap egy hívást az őrsről, hogy egy rab megszökött a börtönből, Lance Williams. Úgy gondolják, hogy készül valamire. Dan a kórházban van Trixie-vel mikor felhívja Patrick.

\- Dan. Nem érem el sem Chloe-t, sem Lucifert, pedig fontos dolgot kellene nekik mondanom. Lance Williams megszökött a börtönből. - Dan összerakja a képet, hogy akkor ő tette. Patrick hallja, hogy a háttérben egy orvost hívnak. - Hol vagy most?

\- Chloe-t meglőtték. Nagyon súlyos az állapota, kómába esett, még az orvosok sem tudják, hogy túléli-e. - Patrick a hallottak után a kórházhoz rendőröket küld, és azonnal ráállít mindenkit az ügyre.

\- Kérnék egy szívességet tőled. Elvinnéd Trixie-t hozzátok? Szeretném, ha biztonságban lenne – mondja Dan.

\- Igen persze, ez nem is kérdés!

\- De én nem akarok elmenni, itt akarok maradni – feleli Trixie, viszont Dan ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy nem maradhat. – Miért nem Apa?

\- Azért, mert aki ezt tette, azt valakinek el kell kapnia, és Lucifer biztos, hogy utána megy, akárki is volt. Ezért segítenem kell neki – mondja.

\- Akkor én is veletek megyek!

\- Azt nem lehet, mert veszélyessé is válhat.

\- Akkor hagyjátok másra, nem akarlak titeket is elveszteni. – Keservesen sírt Trixie.

\- Megígérem, senki sem fog meghalni. Sem Anya, sem Linda, mert az orvosok megmentik őket. – nyugtatja Dan.

Maze visszaemlékszik arra, hogy a Pokolba megérkezett egy lélek, nagyon zavarodott volt.

\- Megkérdezte, hol van. Elmondtam neki, hogy a Pokolban. Veled akart beszélni és egyre idegesebb lett. Megmondtam neki, hogy velem kell beérnie. Azt mondta ijedten, hogy Williams megőrült – meséli Maze. – Azt állította a férfi, hogy mikor Williams-et bevitték a börtönbe, állandóan azt hajtogatta, hogy találkozott az ördöggel. Majd elkezdett újságokat gyűjtögetni rólad. Minden idejét ennek szentelte. Egyre mélyebbre került, majd egyszer elmondta neki, hogy ha kikerül innen, akkor megöl mindenkit, aki fontos neked. Mivel téged nem ölhet meg, ezért megöl mindenkit körülötted – folytatja a beszámolóját. – Ezután, már csak arra emlékszem, hogy a Földön vagyok. Azt én sem tudom, hogy kerültem ki a Pokolból. - Valaki figyeli őket távolból és Maze észreveszi, de nem látja ki az. Közben a kórházba megérkeznek a rendőrök és Patrick is. Dan megköszöni, hogy elviszik Trixie-t. Lucifer is odamegy Maze-el együtt.

\- Megölöm azt a rohadékot! – mondja indulatból.

\- Lassan a testtel. Megértem az érzéseidet, de jobb lenne, ha ebből most kimaradnál! – teszi hozzá Patrick.

\- Erről szó sem lehet, nekem kell elkapnom azt a szemetet. - Dan meglátja Maze-t. Meglepődik, hogy látja, mert rég járt feléjük.

\- Hát te Maze merre jártál?

\- A Pokolban, köszönhetően Lucifernek – vágja rá Maze, aki felfigyel Patrick-re, mert őt nem ismeri, de szívesen megismerné. Patrick mutatja a gyűrűjét.

\- Nekem az nem jelent semmit! – Közeledik feléje, mire Patrick illedelmesen visszautasítja.

\- Nekem viszont igen. Egyáltalán ki ő?

\- Persze, te még nem ismered. Ő Mazikeen Smith, egykor a rendőrség egyik fejvadásza volt. – mutatja be Dan, mire Maze helyesbít.

\- Nem csak az egyik, hanem a legjobb. Na, akkor cseverészünk még, vagy indulunk ezután a Williams után?

\- Te nem jössz (Ön nem jön)! – mondta egyszerre Lucifer és Patrick.

\- Végre valamiben egyetértünk! - teszi még hozzá Lucifer.

\- Szerintem meg hasznát vennénk Maze-nek, hiszen be kell ismerni, hogy ő mindenkit megtalál – jegyzi meg Dan. Patrick beleegyezik.

\- Ha tényleg olyan hatékony, akkor őt is belevonjuk az ügybe. Már kiadtam a körözést is Williams-re és értesítettem mindenkit, meg fogjuk találni.

Williams egy motel szobában éppen a tv-t nézi. A hírekben az ő képe van, hogy egy szökött rab és nagyon veszélyes, lehet fegyver is van nála. Ha valaki látja, ne próbálja feltartóztatni, hanem hívja a rendőrséget. Telefonál egy eldobható telefonnal, Lucifert hívja, ismeretlen számon, de ő felveszi.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem maradok sokáig a börtönbe!

\- Ha megtalállak, megöllek! – vágja rá Lucifer.

\- Akkor kezdődjön a játék. – Le is tette Williams, Lucifer pedig alig bírja magát türtőztetni.

Reggel Lucifer az őrsön felborítja az asztalt.

\- Le kellene nyugodnod! - mondta Dan.

\- Mégis, hogy a pokolba legyek nyugodt, amikor még semmi nyom nincs. – Ella odamegy hozzá, és átöleli Lucifert.

\- Elegem van a sajnálkozásból, eredményeket akarok!

\- Nem tudtam a hívást beazonosítani. – Odaadja Ella neki a telefont.

\- Jobb, ha bemegyek a kórházba! – viharzik el.

\- Még sosem láttam ilyennek Lucifert - jegyzi meg Ella. Az úton Lucifer folyamatosan pirosat kap. Felnéz, és az apjához szól.

\- Most örülsz, mi? Miért büntetsz még, már eleget szenvedtem. De megesküszöm, ha elveszed tőlem Chloe-t, akkor megtalálom a módját, hogy feljussak a Mennybe, és olyat teszek, amit el se tudsz képzelni. – Hirtelen zöldet kap és tovább hajt.

\- És most mire várunk? – kérdezi Chloe, mire megszólal Isten.

\- Luciferre.

\- Kivel beszélek? – Széjjelnéz, de nem lát senkit.

\- Szerinted Chloe? Igen, én vagyok Isten. – Linda csodálkozik, hogy akkor ő mit keres itt.

A kórházban Lucifer már bemehet a szobákba, lassan Chloe felé megy. Odamegy, megfogja a kezét, aki nem reagál rá.

\- Kelj fel, csak alszol. Miért nem ébredsz fel? – Megcsókolja a homlokát, majd jönnek az orvosok vizitelni, és ki kell mennie. 

Lucifer benéz Lindához is, akinek úgy szint megfogja a kezét. - Sajnálom, hogy belekevertelek a világomba. Miattam mindig veszélybe kerülsz. Ha nem találkoztunk volna, akkor most te és Chloe is rendben lennétek. – Egyszer csak összeesik a tüdeje. Jönnek az orvosok és intubálják.

\- Most el kell mennie Uram! – felelik, mire Luciferben megint elpattan valami és újra dühbe gurul, ekkor jelenik meg Maze.

\- Hogy vannak? – kérdezi Maze.

\- Szerinted? Egyiküknek sincs lelke, hogy lehetnének? – vágja rá a választ. Remélem azért jöttél, mert találtál valamit.

\- Még a nyomokat követem, de biztos, hogy meg fogom találni!

Az alternatív világban egy gyilkost kap el Lucifer és Chloe. Lucifer ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy most elmenjen vele egy vacsorára, mire Chloe beleegyezik, de egy feltétellel.

\- Ez csak egy vacsora.

\- Ha te ezt akarod, akkor csak vacsora, semmi más.

\- És hova viszel? – kíváncsiskodik Chloe.

\- Ha meglátod... Akkor már nem csak egy vacsorát akarsz majd – feleli. Elviszi arra a helyre, ahol Chloe eldöntötte, hogy többé nem szeretne többé színésznő lenni. Egy asztal várja őket megterítve, rózsa az asztalon.

\- Ezt mikor hoztad össze?

\- Inkább maradjon titok... – Önt Chloe-nak egy pohár pezsgőt.

\- Ünneplünk valamit?

\- Nem emlékszel? Ezen a helyen döntötted el pontosan 3 éve, hogy nyomozó leszel. És ezen a napon dolgozunk együtt pontosan 1 éve – mondja Lucifer.

\- Nem is hittem volna rólad, hogy ilyeneket észben tartasz – teszi hozzá meglepetten Chloe.

\- Én csupa meglepetés vagyok, és még csak a felszínt láttad – jegyzi meg Lucifer.

Lucifer a kórházban a doktort hajkurássza.

\- Miért nincs semmi változás? Már 5 nap telt el! – vonja felelősségre.

\- Meg kell értenie Mr. Morningstar, már ez is jó, hogy még mindig életben vannak. A kóma egy olyan terület, amit még mi orvosok sem tudtunk megfejteni. Vannak, akik pár nap alatt felébrednek, de vannak, akik sosem.

\- Az utóbbi lehetőség nem állhat fenn! – Megszorítja a karját az orvosnak. Újra egy ismeretlen számról keresik Lucifert, Williams az.

\- Még a végén megölöd az orvost azelőtt, hogy megmentené a kedvenceidet.

\- Te rohadék gyere elő, ne bujkálj. Vagy félsz tőlem? Mert azt jobban is teszed, ha elkaplak... – félbeszakítja Williams.

\- Tudom nekem végem. – Valahonnan figyeli a folyosó végéről Lucifert. – Én nem félek tőled, csak azt szerettem volna tudni, hogy az ördögnek vannak-e érzései. Mikor olvastam, hogy feleségül veszed Chloe-t, megláttam a lehetőséget. Az ördög nem élhet boldogan. Most, hogy látom, mennyire szenvedsz, még nagyobb örömmel tölt el –folytatja Williams. – Rám állíttathatsz egy csomó embert, csak akkor fognak elkapni, ha én is akarom. - Lucifer egyre zabosabb.

\- Ne legyél gyáva, nézz szembe az ördöggel! Meglátjuk akkor is ilyen bátor leszel-e? –kiabálja a telefonba, mert tudja, hogy a közelben lehet Williams. Felvillan az ördögi szeme. Williams hallgat egy kicsit, majd felel Lucifernek.

\- Nem vagyok gyáva. Találkozzunk ott, ahol eltemettem a holttesteket, a faháznál ma este kilenckor. – Lucifer beleegyezik. Megérkezik Dan, látja Luciferen, hogy nagyon ideges.

\- Van valamilyen változás?

\- Lesz, ma megölöm Williams-et! – válaszol Lucifer.

\- Mi történt?

\- Most hívott az a szemét, hogy este találkozni akar velem – feleli Lucifer.

\- Lucifer ez egy csapda!

\- Tudom én is, hogy csapda, de itt csak egy ember lesz, és én pedig megölöm! – mondja, majd elindul Lucifer, Dan pedig utána.

\- Várj Lucifer. Most nem látsz tisztán, jobb lenne odaküldeni egy csapatot.

\- Csak én és Williams lesz ott, senki más! – Beszállnak a liftbe.

\- Ezt nem engedhetem, mert megöleted magad Lucifer.

\- Értsd már meg, nem lesz semmi bajom, hiszen én vagyok az Ördög! – Kinyílik a lift és kiszáll belőle.

\- Fejezd ezt be ezt a marhaságot. Te is olyan ember vagy, mint én, vagy Williams! – mondja elég dühösen Dan. Lucifer megelégeli a magyarázkodást és megmutatja neki, ki is ő valójában.

\- Még mindig nem hiszed, hogy én vagyok az Ördög? – Megfordult Dan felé ördögi tekintetével, mire meghátrált.

\- Mi a pokol?

\- Pontosan. Onnan jöttem. Remélem most már érted, miért nem sebesülhetek meg. És miért kell nekem mennem.

Chloe és Lucifer az alternatív világban már a Lux-ban van.

\- Lucifer, kérdeznék tőled valamit. Miért élsz ilyen életet?

\- Csak, mert megtehetem!

\- Én nem a pénzszórásról beszélek, hanem arról, hogy elrejted az igazi éned.

\- Én nem rejtegetek semmit. Mindig az igazat mondom – válaszol Lucifer.

\- Valóban? Akkor mi volt a vacsora és régebben a kellemes beszélgetés? Vagy most ez, hogy itt vagyunk. Ez nem az a csajozós, nemtörődöm Lucifer – teszi hozzá Chloe.

\- Vagy lehet, csak nagyon leleményes vagyok! – válaszolja, mire Chloe közelebb hajol hozzá.

\- És akkor mi van a lakásommal, és a szüleim nyaralásával, amin most vannak? – Lucifer válaszolni akar, de Chloe hirtelen megcsókolja, mire ő visszacsókolja.

Ekkor Lucifer egy fehér szobába kerül, ez nem a Menny, csak az apja hozza létre.

\- Ki szórakozik velem most, amikor elértem azt, amire már régóta vágytam.

\- Csak én, Isten, tudod az Apád. – Lucifer nem örül neki.

\- Most megint meg akarsz büntetni?

\- Nem, csak el akarok valamit mondani. Ez a világ, amiben élsz, nem valós, én hoztam létre neked.

\- Ezt, hogy érted?

\- Ez egy alternatív világ, ahol némi változtatást vezettem be. Így akarom bebizonyítani, hogy én sosem akartam neked rosszat. – Lucifer nevetésbe tőr ki.

\- Akkor nem kellett volna a Pokolba száműznöd, hanem inkább meg kellett volna hallgatnod, hogy miért is tettem – mondja szemrehányóan Apjának.

\- Nagyon figyelj rám Lucifer. A való életben egy próba elé állítottalak. Ha átmész rajta, akkor minden rendben lesz. Itt én csak, mint megfigyelő vagyok jelen. Egy viszont nem változott, egyik világban sem. Te és Chloe egymásra találtatok. Ezt ezzel a világgal tudtam bebizonyítani, amikor nem léptem közbe az életetekbe. – Visszaküldi Lucifert.

\- Valami baj van? – kérdezi Chloe.

\- Semmi. – Újra megcsókolja. – Ne folytassuk inkább fent a lakásomban?

\- De, jó ötletnek tűnik! – feleli Chloe, miközben a lift felé haladnak. Lucifer elkezdi Chloe ingét kigombolni, de az első után úgy gondolja, könnyebb letépni róla. A Liftben Chloe folytatja Lucifer ruháival. Mikor felérnek, már csak fehérnemű van rajtuk, mire Lucifer felkapja a karjába és az ágya felé viszi. A szoba felé haladva, felnéz.

\- Na Apám, figyelj csak. Ez elég igazinak tűnik...

\- Mit mondtál Lucifer?

\- Semmit, ne is törődj vele. - Buja gondolataitól felcsillan ördögi szeme.

Az igazi világban Chloe fel van háborodva.

\- Akkor most meghaltunk?

\- Még nem Chloe. Most élet és halál közt tartalak titeket, amíg meglátom, hogy Lucifer milyen döntést hoz. - Chloe elveszti a belátását és mindennek lehordja Istent.

\- Eddig azt hittem, hogy mellettünk áll. De mindazok után, amik történtek, még mindig bünteti Lucifert? Utána olvastam a múltjának. Igen, fellázadt, de már megbűnhődött érte. Végre, amikor boldog lehetne, most újra elveszi tőle, azt, ami békét adhat neki. Ráadásul a saját Apja... Miért játszik, így az életünkkel? Először az, hogy azért születettem meg, hogy Lucifer belém szeressen, most meg mikor végre van lehetőségünk boldogan élni, elveszi tőle ezt is. Nem Lucifer az, aki megérdemelné a Poklot, hanem te, kegyelmes Uram! – esik Istennek lélegzetvétel nélkül Chloe.

\- Kicsit vegyél vissza, mégis csak Istennel beszélsz! – szól rá Linda.

\- Nem, igaza van, jogosan borult ki Chloe. De azért egy-két dolgot te sem tudsz. Az egyik, hogy én nem Lucifernek teremtettelek. Az édesanyádat azért áldotta meg Amenadiel, mert mindig önzetlen volt. Még akkor is másokért imádkozott, mikor már többször vesztett el babát. Egy ilyen pár megérdemelte, hogy lehessen egy gyermekük. És honnan tudhattam volna azt, hogy Lucifer feljön a Földre és otthagyja a Poklot? Én csak az embereket tudom irányítani, azt is, csak ha szükséges. Lucifert, még ha akarnám se tudnám, olyan makacs. A legmakacsabb gyerekem, amire büszke is vagyok. – válaszol Isten.

\- Érdekesen mutatja ki az érzéseit iránta... – mondja cinikusan Chloe.

\- És a Pokol, először valóban azt gondoltam, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb büntetés a tette miatt, de később rájöttem, hogy nem is küldhettem volna mást, hiszen Lucifer szinte egyből tudta, mit kell tegyen. És a kapcsolatotok akkor is így alakul, ha nem avatkozom bele, és nem áldja meg Amenadiel az édesanyádat. Erről megbizonyosodottam – folytatja Isten.

\- Ezt meg hogy érti?

Dan és Lucifer a parkolóházban vannak.

\- Várjunk csak, ha halhatatlan vagy, akkor Chloe hogy lőhetett le? – kérdezi Dan összezavarodottan. Lucifer rájön, hogy el kell mesélnie mindent Dan-nek.

\- Csak Chloe mellett válok sebezhetővé, másképp halhatatlan vagyok.

\- Ez meg mégis, hogy lehetséges?

\- Apámnak, vagyis Istennek köszönhetem, mert Chloe-t nekem teremtette – válaszol.

\- Hogy mi?

\- Igen, Isten mindig is játékszerének tartotta az embereket, de most úgy gondolta, nekem is keresztbe tesz azzal, hogy Chloe-nak ne tudjak ellenállni.

\- Akkor nem is igazi a kettőtök kapcsolata?

\- Mikor megtudtam mindezt, el akartam magamtól lökni Chloe-t, ezért vettem el Candy-t.

\- Oké, ezt a rész már értem.

\- De Chloe olyan makacs, hogy végül mikor Pierce-t megöltem, és meglátta az igazi énemet, ezzel együtt is elfogadott, sőt azzal is, hogy lehet az érzései valótlanok – folytatja Lucifer.

\- Én láttalak az elmúlt napokban Lucifer, hogy minden nap reggel és este eljöttél Chloe-hoz és Lindához. Ezt nem lehet megjátszani, ez szeretet, és szerelem! – reagál Dan, amire Lucifer nem szól semmit.

\- Ki tud még, arról hogy te... – Lucifer befejezi.

\- Hogy én vagyok az Ördög?

\- Igen, ezt még emésztenem kell – mondja Dan, mire Lucifer számolgat.

\- Lássuk csak Chloe, Linda, Ella és most már te is. Ja meg Charlotte, amikor megszállta az anyám – mondja könnyedén Lucifer. Dan itt megáll.

\- Várjunk csak, akkor mindenki tudott rólad, már csak én voltam az egyedüli, aki nem? Hát ez jó. – Majd elgondolkozik. – Szóval az ex feleségem hozzámegy az Ördöghöz, és a lányomat a megtestesült gonosz neveli fel. Hát ez már nekem is sok.

\- Ha már belekezdtem az igazságba, akkor elmondok mindent. Maze, azért mondta, hogy a Pokolba küldtem, mert ez így is van. Ő egy démon – mondja Lucifer.

\- Hogy mi van?

\- Nem kell aggódnod, mindenki így viseli az igazságot. De legyen vigasz, hogy egy gyerek se mondhatja el, hogy kvázi a nagyapja, Isten! – Próbálja vidámabbá tenni Lucifer, az eléggé komollyá változott beszélgetést.

\- Hát... – majd visszakérdez. – Mi volt az Charlotte-al, amiről az előbb beszéltél?

\- Ja, az. Az anyám megszállta Charlotte testét, majd én a tengerparton száműztem a semmibe, dióhéjban ennyi – teszi hozzá Lucifer.

\- Várjunk csak, akivel én voltam, az az anyád volt? – mire kidől a nevetésbe. – Ez egy elcseszett család. Te összejössz az exemmel, és én meg a te anyáddal voltam. Akkor majdnem a mostoha apád lettem. Hát ez jó! – Dan nevetett.

\- Mi ezen olyan nevetséges, nekem nem volt az! – jegyzi meg Lucifer.

\- Akkor igazam volt, hogy miattad vesztettem el Charlotte-ot. – Behúz neki egyet.

\- Ezt meg miért kaptam?

\- Csak, mert jólesett. Na, akkor mehetünk elkapni azt a szemetet? – teszi hozzá Dan.

\- Csak én megyek! – erősködik Lucifer.

\- Ezek után, kizárt, hogy egyedül oda engedjelek. – Beszállnak az autóba és elindulnak együtt.

Isten elmondja, hogy létrehozott egy olyan világot, ahol Chloe és Lucifer sosem ismerték egymást, és ahol Chloe nem áldás miatt született meg. Ebben az életben is egymásra találtak Luciferrel.

\- Én téged sosem azért adtalak a szüleidnek, hogy végül Lucifer társa lehess. Ami kettőtök között van, az igazi szerelem. Te tanítottad meg Lucifernek, hogy mit jelent az élet. Ezért hálás vagyok.

\- Talán nem ez a legmegfelelőbb módja a hála kifejezésének – jegyzi meg Chloe. És milyen próba elé állította Lucifert?

\- Ha Lucifer képes uralkodni az érzelmein, és képes őszintének lenni magához, átmegy a próbán.

\- Akkor nekünk annyi! – mondja Chloe és Linda egyszerre.

Dan és Lucifer megérkeznek a faházhoz, ahol Williams eltemette a testeket. A faházban ég a villany, már biztosan rá vár. Lucifer tudja, hogy egyedül kell bemennie. Dan bár nem örül neki, egyetért vele, viszont a fülest odaadja neki, aki kelletlenül, de elfogadja, majd kiszáll az autóból, és a faház felé sétál. Lucifernek ördögi a szeme.

\- Lucifer, ne csinálj semmi meggondolatlant! - Lucifer belép a faházba. Ott van Williams, aki már várta az újra találkozást. Az asztalon ki van öntve két pohár ital.

\- Ülj le. – Lucifer nekiront.

\- Ölj csak meg! – Buzdítja Williams, mikor Dan hangját hallja a fülesen keresztül.

\- Nyugodj le! – Lucifer elengedi, majd leül.

\- Hallgatlak, miért akartad te rohadék, hogy itt találkozzunk – kérdezi Lucifer, mire Williams az italra mutat, de ő nem akar inni. – Ez nem egy baráti látogatás, eszem ágába sincs elmebetegekkel együtt iszogatni. – Williams Lucifer poharáért nyúl.

\- Ha nem bánod, akkor én megiszom.

\- Miért tetted?

\- Hát nem nyilvánvaló? – teszi hozzá Williams. – Azzal, hogy megmutattad ki is vagy, teljesen tönkre tettél, én csak vissza akartam ezt adni.

\- Már azelőtt is sötét volt a lelked, te nyomorult! – jegyzi meg Lucifer. Williams visszaemlékszik a napra, amikor őrizetbe vették.

\- Azután a nap után, nem telt el olyan nap, hogy ne láttam volna lecsukott szemmel is az ördögöt. Ezért elkezdtem egy kicsit utánad kutakodni. Nem kellett mélyre ásnom, mert mint Luciferista, rólad mindent tudtam. Elkezdtek érdekelni a körülötted lévők személyek. Így adatokat gyűjtöttem Chloe-ról, Lindáról, Dan-ről és mindenkiről, akivel hosszabb kapcsolatod volt egy éjszakánál. Ekkor láttam meg az újságban, hogy megnősülsz. Eldöntöttem, hogy eljött a bosszú ideje – mesélte Williams, mire Lucifernek újra ördögi a szeme. – Pont ezért mert, te vagy az Ördög. A gonosz nem érdemel boldogságot, ezért lefizettem az egyik őrt, hogy segítsen megszökni. És ezután már csak a megfelelő pillanatot vártam. Mindenhova követtelek titeket, majd akkor este eljött a pillanat. Csak Chloe-t akartam megölni, de mikor Linda elé ugrott megláttam a lehetőséget, hogy ha a papot is megölöm, akkor biztos mindketten meghalnak, és akkor a bosszúm teljes – folytatta. Közben megérkezett az erősítés, körbeveszik az épületet. Dan azt mondta rádión, hogy várjanak a jelére. - Csak azzal nem számoltam, hogy a templomnál megjelensz, hiszen te, mint az Ördög az ilyen hely közelébe se teszed a lábad. De így sincs baj, mert úgy hallottam a nővérektől, hogy nem fognak felébredni, így képes voltam megfosztani téged az igazi boldogságtól. – Pökhendi mosollyal ül az asztalnál Williams. - Lucifer elveszti a fejét és behúz neki egyet. Elkezdi ütni és ütni.

\- Lucifer állj le! – Nem hallgat Dan-re, ezért kiadja a parancsot a különleges egységnek, hogy menjenek be a faházba. Lucifer viszont megtorpan.

\- Nem adom meg neked azt, amit akarsz, nem foglak megölni! – Elengedi, majd majdnem, mikor berontottak volna, Lucifer kijön a házból. – Az Önöké ez a szemétláda, azt csinálnak vele, amit akarnak. - Letartóztatják Williams-et. Ebben a pillanatban megjelenik Maze is.

\- Lekéstem a kivégzést? – Meglátja, hogy összeverve hozzák ki, de élve a férfit.

\- Mégis miért kegyelmeztél meg neki?

\- Bár én vagyok az Ördög, de mégsem olyan rossz, mint amilyennek hisztek!

Dan odamegy Maze-hez és megkérdezi.

\- Figyelj csak Maze. A Pokolba minden démon így néz ki? Mert akkor Pokolra akarok jutni!

\- Ez meg szívott valamit? – kérdezi Maze.

\- Már ő is mindent tud – teszi hozzá Lucifer. Dan-nek még további kérdései lennének Maze-hez de az ott hagyja, és Lucifer után megy. Lucifer beszáll az autójába, Maze szintén.

\- Most akkor velem mi lesz? – kérdezi Maze.

\- Mégis mit akarsz tőlem?

\- Ezzel akkor kvittek vagyunk nem? Egyszer majdnem megöltem Chloe-t, de most meg akartam menteni. – Lucifer ránéz.

\- Ha most azt várod, hogy megköszönjem neked, és hogy minden újra a régi, akkor annyira még nem változtam meg. De lehet, felhozlak néha-néha a Földre.

\- És most hogy jutok vissza?

\- Mondjuk így! – Leviszi a Pokolba. Maze kinyitja a Pokol Kapuját. - Köszönöm Maze, de ezt többször nem fogom elmondani.

\- Remélem Chloe rendbe jön. És persze Linda is – válaszol Maze, majd Lucifer eltűnik.

Chloe-nak van egy ajánlata, vagyis szívességet kérne.

\- Tudom a szívességek inkább Lucifer asztala, de fontolja meg. Ha visszavisz minket a Földre, akkor minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy Lucifer visszamenjen a Pokolba, még ha ezzel fel kell áldoznom a boldogságunkat – fejtegeti Chloe, mire Isten nem szól semmit.

\- Ez már másnak se jött be, miért gondolod, hogy ha te mondod, Lucifer visszatér, hiszen pont miattad van még mindig a Földön!

Lucifer a pokolból a kórházba megy, Chloe szobájába. Odamegy hozzá, megfogja a kezét és az ágya mellé ül, majd elkezd imádkozni Istenhez.

\- Kérlek Apa, tudom, hogy nem vagy hajlandó meghallgatni engem, de kérlek, ne vedd el tőlem Chloe-t. - Ezt a mennyben Chloe Linda és Isten is hallja.

\- Megfontoltam a kérésed Chloe. Az ajánlatom a következő. Leélhettek egy életet együtt Luciferrel. Ennek viszont vannak feltételei. Lucifer halandó lesz, elveszem tőle a szárnyát és az ördögi mivoltát. A képességét viszont meghagyom, mert úgy tűnik, az a munkátokban elég hasznos. Azonban nagyon vigyázzatok, mert ha az egyikőtök meghal, a másik is meghal vele együtt, és a Pokolban fogjátok magatokat találni.

\- Rendben. – Chloe belemegy a feltételekbe.

\- És mi lesz velem? – kérdezi Linda, mert azt gondolja, hogy a Pokolra jut, de kitárul előtte a Mennyek Kapuja.

\- Mindazok után, amit a családunkért tettél, és amit elszenvedtél, megérdemled a Mennyországot. – Linda meglepődik.

\- Ez azt jelenti, Linda nem térhet vissza?

\- Csak egy embert küldhetek vissza.

\- Ne aggódj, nekem ez így megfelel. – Átöleli Chloe-t.

\- Köszönöm Linda, mindent köszönök.

\- Már csak egy dolgot kell megoldanom. Azt, hogy ki lesz a Pokol Ura, addig, amíg Lucifer a halandó életét éli. – Mereng Isten.

\- Mondhatok valamit? – kérdezi Linda. – Én szívesen vállalom.

\- Nem, ezt nem teheted! – győzködi Chloe.

\- Dehogyisnem. Úgyis Maze-el rossz a barátságom, így talán lesz időnk helyrehozni. Persze, ha ez lehetséges.

\- Ez nagy felelősség, és egyben egy nagy áldozat is!

\- Tisztában vagyok vele, de még így is vállalom. – Linda megérkezik a Pokolba. Lucifer pedig kimondja Chloe-nak, hogy szereti.

\- Hallod Chloe? Szeretlek, nem akarlak elveszíteni. – Ebben a pillanatban Linda meghal.

\- Istenem, Apám, légy most az egyszer könyörületes hozzám és ne vedd el tőlem őt is, hiszen teljes szívemből szeretem, jobban, mint bármit vagy bárkit! – könyörög Lucifer, mikor Chloe keze megmozdul, és lassan kinyitja a szemét. - Lucifer addig letörli a könnyeit, míg Chloe nem látja.

\- Nem hallottam mit mondtál utoljára? – Lucifer leveszi Chloe-ról az oxigén maszkot és megcsókolja. Ekkor Chloe és Lucifer az alternatív világbeli életükből látnak képeket.

\- A két világot egyesítettem, ezúttal minden rendben lesz! – Hallják Isten hangját.

\- Apád betartotta a szavát! – jegyzi meg Chloe.

\- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Lucifer, de választ már nem kap rá, mert jönnek az orvosok, és elkezdik Chloe-t vizsgálni.

Egy hét múlva Chloe az esküvői ruhájában gyönyörködik. Ella lett a tanúja.

\- Nem is hiszem el, hogy eljött ez a nap! – Nézte magát a tükörben Chloe.

\- Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem lehet itt Linda – teszi hozzá Ella.

\- Igen én is, de örökké hálás leszek neki, azért amit tett. - Ekkor benyit Lucifer.

\- Tűnés Lucifer, az esküvő előtt nem láthatod a menyasszonyt! – jelenti ki Ella.

\- Én vagyok az Ördög, én minden szabályt megszegek. Vagyis most ember, de akkor is az Ördög. – Zavarodik bele mondatába.

\- Hagyj egy kicsit magunkra! – kéri Chloe. – Valami baj van? Meggondoltad magad?

\- Nem, nincs semmi, csak még az esküvő előtt meg akartam róla bizonyosodni, hogy minden rendben. Egyébként nemrég telefonáltak, hogy Williams-et halálra ítélték, pár nap múlva már a Pokolban kínozza majd Maze és persze a Pokol új asszonya, Linda. Remélem, nem nagyon változtatják meg ketten a Poklot... – Kalandozik el Lucifer. – Ja és még most is kaptunk nászajándékokat.

\- Hozzám is küldtek.

\- De tudod kitől kaptam a legjobb nászajándékot? – Mosolyog Lucifer.

\- Kitől? – Lucifer felnéz.

\- Hát Tőle! – Chloe azt hiszi, hogy őrá gondol. De Lucifer folytatja.

\- Amikor az Apám egyesítette a két világot, egy csomó emléket kaptam tőle nőkről és még sok piszkos dologról. Erről jut eszembe, tudod te is jól mi már voltunk... – mondja, amin Chloe csak nevet és megcsókolja őt.

\- Az emlék, csak emlék. A valóságra még estig várnod kell... - Újabb szenvedélyes csókot váltanak, mikor Ella benyit.

\- Most már ideje kezdeni. Erre ott az este és egy egész élet...

Calum Scott és Leona Lewis – You Are The Reason (vagy Michael Bublé - Forever Now) dala alatt, Lucifer várja, hogy Chloe jöjjön. Elsőnek Trixie és utána Ella vonul. Az esküvőn ott van Charlotte, Dan pedig Lucifer oldalán. Ella rákacsint Pierce-re. Chloe-t az apja kíséri, az anyja elkezd sírni. Chloe-nak feltörnek az emlékek, míg Lucifer felé halad. Az első találkozásuk, az első csókjuk. Mikor meglátja Lucifer arcát és a lánykérés. Lucifernek is emlékek tőrnek fel. A raktár, mikor Chloe életéért könyörög, amikor elrepítette Williams házától. Amikor a templom előtt meglőtték őt, s mikor a kórházban meghalt és felébredt. A szertartásvezető beszéde után, kimondják az igent és gyűrűt cserélnek. A zene lehalkul.

\- Mostantól férj és feleség. Megcsókolhatja a menyasszonyt. – Lucifer meg is teszi.

Megfordulnak, és egy pillanatra meglátják Maze-t és Lindát hátul. Majd Lucifer zongorázik a dal második felében, először Chloe énekel, majd Lucifer is. Aztán táncolnak a táncparketten a lakodalomban, ugyanúgy, mint Charlotte és Dan, Chloe anyja és apja, Ella és Pierce.

Mivel Isten mindenki életét a jobb irány felé terelte, így mindenki boldog. Lucifer a lakásának liftajtaján átemeli Chloe-t, és lassan a szoba felé haladnak, miközben kibújtatja ruhájából.

\- Végre levehetem ezt a vadító ruhát rólad. Nem is tudod, mióta vágyom már erre – mondja Lucifer.

A szobában lekapcsolják a villanyt és 66 év múlva, egy idős párt látunk, akik kéz a kézben alszanak, majd egyszerre leesik kezük, meghaltak. A pokolban Chloe és Lucifer újra fiatalok és bemennek a Pokol Kapuján. Linda pedig felkerül a Mennybe, ahol Amenadiel várja és együtt, kéz a kézben lépik át a Mennyek Kapuját.

VÉGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A befejezés egy kicsit rendezői hangvételű lett, mert a dalt hallgatva álmodtam meg a lezárást és számomra ez a tökéletes befejezés. Várom a véleményeket, így végig olvasva mit gondoltok róla. 
> 
> Ui: Mindenkinek Kellemes Karácsonyi Ünnepeket és Egészségben Gazdag Boldog Új Évet Kívánok! :)


End file.
